


Wind Me Up (on Hiatus NOT ABANDONED)

by aromance91_0n_hiatus, Jessica92



Series: Song inspired [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cocky Ian Gallagher, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Drug Addiction, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, Jealous Ian Gallagher, M/M, Nerd Mickey, Older Ian Gallagher, Praise Kink, Punk/bad boy Ian, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking, Virgin Mickey, daddy/pet, high school Mickey 18, huge daddy kink, mickey and mandy are very close
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 88,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aromance91_0n_hiatus/pseuds/aromance91_0n_hiatus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica92/pseuds/Jessica92
Summary: Ian is a cocky tattoo artist with a taste for perfection and sweet things, when he meets nerdy street kid  Mickey Milkovich he shows him a whole new world where he can escape the pressures of his life and embrace his softer side. Everything seems perfect...at first.





	1. Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Super excited for this story. I have the lovely Jessica92 writing with me so i think it will be great! I'm also working on several other WIPS. We live for your feedback so comments and kudos are appreciated. For best experience listen to songs that are posted with chapter when available...or don't "the fuck do i care" ok lol inner Mickey. I hope you guys enjoy xoxo
> 
> Wind Me Up by Hed PE and KMK ft Tech9 is a long song but awesome and inspiration for this story xox

 

Ian leaned against the glass counter top lazily staring at the door hoping someone would come inside. He'd only been at work four hours and he was already over it. His head was throbbing and a nap sounded pretty fucking good right now. He looked around the room at his drawings plastered on the white walls. The hung like wall paper blanketing the wall all shapes and sizes, designs or various categories. He honestly loved his job. He wouldn't want to do anything else if give the option. He did however hate slow days like today where it seemed the clock on the wall was taunting him as if it knew he was waiting for his lunch break to get some pizza a do a bump.

 

There were 3 things Ian Gallagher loved in this world not including his family. Despite how frustrating they were at the top of his list.

 

The 1st thing was Tattooing. He discovered his love for drawin when he was younger, 5 yrs old to be exact. It all started when his father left him with a starnger to go trip acid. The older women gave him an etch a sketch and candy bar to keep him quiet. He spent the rest of the day twirling the knobs and watching the squiggly lines creat abstract designs before he destroyed them to start over. He hated his stepdad but he was very thankful for that drug induced incident. He was so captivated by the way the lines connected to create a picture that when he sat down at home the next day he decided to try his art on a piece of paper. That was it for him, he never looked back. Art had been his favorite subject in school and when he finally graduated Highschool he got himself a degree in fine art and creative drawing from community college, where he fell in love with the art of tattooing, spending many a night practicing on himself and his friends. From there he applied for an apprentencship at Inkd. He hoped to own his own shop one day but for now working for Svetlana was a good gig. He had finished his apprentencship last year and was finally doing solo work. He truly did love his job ad he was fucking good at it.

 

The 2nd thing was coke. He loved coke plain and simple. He'd been playing in the snow for years now, since he was 19 and now here he was 26. He tried it once at a club when he was 19 and since then it just slipped into his lifestyle. There was no reason to stop. It didn't effect his life in fact it made things better, more interesting. He was able to focus more and communicate more freely when he was high.

 

That brings us to the 3rd thing and that was sex. To say Ian loved sex was an understatement. He needed it. It was his way of expressing himeself to the fullest extent possible. He loved being able to assert his dominance. He was a naturally a very forward person. He was the one to take charge in a situation, the one to take control he made sure of it. Growing up he lacked any resemblence of control in his life so once he moved out on his own he made the descision to be that guy. That guy who walks into a room and their mere prescenc commands attention. He'd sculpted himself into the perfect person...at least he believed so. He was tall and handsome with a rugged jawline and firery red hair. He had 2 silver hoops curled around his bottom lip and a thin metal bar going through his toungue. He had both ears pierced. One was studded the other had a barbell runing through the cartlidge. He had sleeves on both arms and a large tattoo of phoenix on his back all works his own creation.

 

He was about to pull out the faded black stool that was hidden under the counter when he heard the chime of the door bell. What happened next would lead him down a path he would have never forseen.

 

In walked 2 boys. One was older, tall with a round face and kind smile. He was a bit scruffy for his taste so he let his eyes wander. He was immediately drawn to the 2nd boy. He looked much younger and was dressed a beige dress shirt with red suspenders tucked into his well fitting black slacks. He had a thick black glasses that matched the color of his raven hair. His skin was pale white which made his blue eyes shine dangerously. He relized he was just staring when the older boy cleared his throat.

“How can I help you gentleman?” he says standing up straight and staring directly at the blue eyed boy.

The boy laughed wryly and elbowed the guy next to him playfully in the side.

“Gentleman? Come on man don't be weird” the boy replied licking his lips

Ian was taken aback by the comment but more so by the velvety sound of the strangers voice.

“Ok what are you doing in my shop?” he replied firmly. He tilted his head and looked at the blue eyed boy “Was that more to your liking?”

The boy lifted his hand to his face rubbing his nose with the back of his knuckle causing his glasses to move about on his face. He licked his lips again and looked as if he was about to speak when the taller boy next next to him spoke up much to Ian's dismay.

“How much for a knuckle tat?”

Ian rolled his eyes and gave the man a sardonic look “If that's really what you want you're looking at 60$”

“That's what he wants” the man replied.

Ian understood the tattoo for the scruffy looking one, but the other, the younger one looked pristine, not a mark on him.

“This is for you?” he said raising his brow to stare at the boy with curiosity.

“That's what he just fuckin said isn't it?” the boy spat walking over to the counter where he was standing. He pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of his black slacks and set it on the glass counter in front of him.

“it's what we want”

He pursed his lips at the condition of the drawing but unfolded the paper none the less. It was wrinkled and ridgid in so many places as if it had been living in the boys pockets for days. He let out a sigh as he ran his hands over the disheveled page, smoothing it out with his palms. He laughed when he saw what was written across the page in black letter **FUCK U UP.** He didn't need a stencil for that.

He looked up at he boy and felt the smile spread across his face, as he gently sucked in his bottom lip.

“Really? FUCK U UP, this is what you want on you're body forever?”

The boy snatched the paper from his hands with a quickness and backed away from the counter slowly. He licked his lips and his eyes went wide with frustration.

“You don't fuckin know me so you can step off your fuckin high horse. I can go to any shop, just chose this one cause it was on the way, but fuck it now”

The older boy laughed loudly leaning against the wall by the door. His head hung low and he was shaking it back and forth as if this kind of outbusrt wasn't unusual. Normally he would tell a client to go fuck themselves if they talked to him like that. He didn't do well with attitude, but this boy intrigued him. The way he carried himself, the way he spoke with such confidence. It was very attractive and Ian was curious to learn more about him.

“No stay” he replied his voice low and demanding.

“What?”

“I said stay” he walked around the counter and up to the boy “Come on, go sit down. You were right, I apologize” he replied pointing to his chair in the back of the shop.

The boy stared at him for a moment before rubbing his knuckle against his nose. Ian was noticing a pattern and determined this must be a nervous tick. The boy slowly walked over to the chair and sat down.

He turned to look at the boy in the doorway.

“You can take a seat anywhere, this shouldn't take very long”

“I'm good thanks.” he replied standing up straight “Toss me a text when you're done Mick”

“Yea whatever” the boy replied and shifted in the seat.

He waited for him to leave then walked over to the boy who was sitting in the chair with and

complacent look on his face. His brows were furrowed and he looked like he would rather be anyywhere but in a tattoo shop.

He walked over the his shelf to organize his matrials. He grabbed a bottle of black ink assuming it was want his client would want. He grabbed his sterile pads and pulled up the stool sitting down in front of the boy. He opened a wipe and began to clean the boys hand moving the towlette over each knuckle.

“So Mick? Is that short for Mickey?”

“No shit sherlock”

Ian let out a small laugh. Mickey had quite the mouth on him.

“So what made you want to get this?”

“Birthday present. My brother has BEAT DOWN wanted us to match or some shit”

He shook his head understanding the idea of wanting to impress a big brother.

“ What does you're girlfriend think?” he said as he finished wiping down Mickey's hand.

“What? I don't have a girlfriend..not my thing”

Ian couldn't help the butterflies in his stomach. Did that mean he was gay or was he just not the relationship type? He needed to know.

“So you're gay?”

Mickey eyes went wide and he sucked his bottom lip between his teeth. His hand became stiff in his hands.

“How is that your fuckin buisness?”

He didn't say no, that was something. “I'm sorry I dont mean to pry” he replied. “So is this your first tattoo?” he said eager to change the subject sensing Mickey was clearly uncomfortable.

“Why would you assume that?”

Ian pursed his lips and raised his brow giving Mickey a once over.

“You dont seem like the tattoo type. More like the like someone who enjoys a good book”

“Really?” Mickey replied. His brows drew together and he snatched his hand back. “Well fuck you man, like I said you don't know you shit. You think cause I wear glasses and dress nice i'm some little bitch?” .

“Easy there killer” Ian said shaking his head the corners of his mouth turned upinto a half smile . “ I didn't mean to offend you”

Mickey sniffed and his eyes went wide “ Yea? Well your on a role Red, 3 strikes and you're fuckin out.”

“Ian” he replied grabbing the boys hand firmly and resting it on his table. He grabbed his box of nylon gloves and slipped one carefully on each hand.

“What?”

“Call me by my name..Ian”

“Well fuck you Ian” Mickey spat glaring at him.

“Wow you're a little spitfire aren't you?” he replied in amusement.

“The fuck does that mean?”

“ It means Mickey” he looked up into the boy's blue eyes as he laid his hand own flat, spreading his fingers. “you're sitting in my chair. In my shop because you want _me_ to give you a tattoo. I'm about to stick a needle in your skin yet you have an attitude” he picked up his tattoo gun and dipped the needle in the cap of black ink.

“You got a fuckin problem with my attitude?” Mickey asked shifting in his seat again.

“No not at all just don't move.” he responded turning on his gun the familiar buzzing sound filled the room and his needle pressed into the delicate skin of Mickey's knuckle “I actually think it's cute.”

“The fuck?” Mickey replied and bit his lip. He took a deep breath. Ian assumed he was adjusting to the pain.

“ Don't go sayin' that faggy shit to me man. Just hurry up and finish”

“I like to take my time but if you want I can rush through it and send you out with piece of shit tattoo. Doesn't matter to me I still get paid.” he looked up at Mickey and raised his brow “Or you can sit there and let me do what I do best which is give you a perfect tattoo. ”

“You a control freak or somethin'?”

Ian scoffed at the simplicity of the statement as he focused on his work, carefully drawing the letter U around the boys knuckle. “Some might say that. Personally I like to say I'm a connoisseur of perfection”

“So...yes is what you mean?” Mickey replied rolling his eyes.

“Is that what I said?”

“What?”

He didn't like to repeat himself but it was nice to be having a conversation with Mickey instead of sitting in silence “You asked me if I'm a control freak. Did I answer yes?”

“No”

“Then there's you're answer” he replied shortly and set his gun down to scrutinize his work. As usual it was flawless. Even though the words were crude and he still didn't understand Mickey's reasoning he was pleased with it.

“You're fuckin weird man”

“I'm quite content with being me thank you.” he replied and reached for the A&D ointment and cellophane wrap.

“Wow someone's a little cocky”

“Cocky no. I just like my life. I have the job I want, it makes me plenty of money and I can't help if I was blessed with dashingly good looks.” he said with a cocky smile as he gently rubbed the ointment into the boys hand.

“Uh huh” Mickey said pulling back his hand and bringing it up to his face. He had to peer over his glasses to see his work.

“Perfect right?”

Mickey stepped down from the chair and rolled his shoulder back “Whatever you say man. How much again?”

“You said this was for your birthday right?”

“yea”

“How old are you?” he asked, not caring if he was being to forward. He wanted what he wanted.

“Fuck you is how old I am dude how much?”

“20$”

“You said 60$ earlier” he replied putting a 20$ bill on the counter.

“Consider it a gift” He smiled and leaned against the wall staring intensly at the boy.

Mickey looked at him nervously “Um ok..thanks I guess”

“You're very welcome Mickey. Got any plans for the big day?”

“It's not until Friday but just gonna hit the pool tables at the bar by my house” Mickey replied scratching the back of his neck.

“Where?”

“Just this bar on the South Side” Mickey looked him over “You probably never heard of it”

“Hmm South Side huh? I grew up there. Let me guess the Aliby?”

“How'd you know” Mickey said looking at him curiously.

“The owner and I are good friends”

“Yea well good for you. Thanks for the tattoo.” Mickey replied giving him a salute and walking out the front door.

 

Holy hell, that was the longest hour of his life. Not in a bad way but each time Mickey spoke it was with a challenge in his tone. He had so much swagger and self confidence. Did he know how sexy he was with his black glasses and suspenders? Ian wanted to take those suspenders and tie them around Mickeys wrists and pin him against the wall.

 

He was getting ahead of himself. He had already decided he was going to the Alibi Friday night. He wanted to see Mickey again and this time, he wanted to have a real conversation not some awkward encounter. He wondered what Mickey was like when he was in his comfort zone, how he behaved around people everyday. He seemed quick with a comeback always ready for a fight. He wondered what his home life was like? The boy was crass and tossed obscenities around like crazy but he didn't answer him when he asked about him being gay. He had a feeling he was. Was he a top? He carried himself like a top, like someone who needed and craved control just like him. On the other hand he seemed to take direction..he would just have to have patience. Either way he would find a way to seduce Mickey, at least enough to answer some questions..maybe further. For now he was going to go get some lunch and play in the snow. He'd been feeling his comedown for the last couple hours, 1 bump wasn't enough before work he should have known better. Mickey was a good distraction but now he didn't need a distraction he just needed to be high. He was looking forward to Friday night, he wondered what he should get the birthday boy? He knew what he wanted to give him his dick..maybe he should start off with something a little smaller like a gift card or a book?...Maybe not a book, he didn't take well to that comment. Gift card it is then. He smiled at the thought of seeing Mickey again even though he had barely been gone 5 minutes. That seemed to long. He drew in a deep breath and grabbed his leather jacket before walking out the door and off to enjoy his lunch.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Hey Bartender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey celebrates his 18th birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the huge delay, especially since i promised weekly updates lol. Finished my outline so hopefully i can bust this out. I hope you like the chapter and thank you to the lovely Jessica92 for being my bestie beta xo

Mickey hasn't been able to get Ian out of his head. He doesn't know why, he was an arrogant asshole from the moment he opened his mouth. Maybe it was the way he stared at him like he was going to devour his soul or the way his black t-shirt was just tight enough to outline the clearly sculpted body hiding underneath..or maybe it was the fact that he was a jerk..yea that was it. Who was he to judge him?Sure he apologized but that didn't change the fact that the guy acted like he was better than everyone else. So what if he liked books? What? So because he was smart meant he had to be a pussy..what kind of ass backwards logic was that?

 

He didn't think of himself as a nerd..not really. So maybe he dressed differently..why did that matter? He had always loved old school gangsters, he thought the way they looked demanded respect and respect conveyed authority..not that he had any. He was more into running numbers rather then running the actual product. You could say he was the Director of Operations and the chef in his family little meth venture. Once his father died Mickey and his brothers Iggy and Colin took over the family business. He no longer had anyone to fear anymore, no one to look down on him so he decided to dress however the fuck he wanted and that just so happened to be in dress shirts and suspenders. Yea maybe it was a bit cliche with his black glasses but he didn't care, the only thing he cared about really was measurements and numbers.

 

He'd started cooking meth when he was 11 years old, up until that point he had only watched his father from a stool in the corner of the room. Hours faded away as he watched his father move about the table filled with tubes and beakers as if he was a mad scientist. Those had to be the fondest memories he had with Terry, The man was a real life Dr. Jeckle and Mr. Hyde, one moment they would be sharing a father son moment or even simply watching TV, the next fists would be in his face or he would receive a hard slap across the cheek, followed by an onslaught of harsh and demeaning words. He tried not to think back to those times, he liked to lock those bad memories in a box and bury them in the closet of his mind leaving only the good ones. It was easier that way, so why not? 

 

He could remember the first time Terry took him with him to his lab. It was in some crack house on the other side of town but he was amazed at it's complexity. There were burners and beakers of all shapes and sizes arranged delicately on a table, tubes intertwining every which way connecting various liquids together. It fascinated his mind and he knew then he wanted to know everything..the how the why the what. You could say meth was the reason he was so fond of chemistry and you would be correct. He was intrigued by the way you could mix two things together and create something completely different, the way liquids and gas could combine to make a solid, just the process of creating something from nothing...the satisfaction of a finished product was a feeling like no other.

After visiting that first day he was jumping at the chance to go with his father and watch him work..not to mention it was unspoken father/son time which Mickey secretly craved.

 

He was stunned when he heard about the explosion, too many mixed emotions running through his adolecent mind. He was thankful he decided not to ditch class that day because otherwise he would no longer be here.

 

Thank the universe for small favors.

 

When Terry passed it was like a weight had been lifted from his family's shoulder at least an emotional one. Financially they were screwed. No one had a real job and they all had rap sheets..yes even him. People don't take to kindly to shoplifting and Mickey had sticky fingers one too many times so gainful employment didn't look like a possibility. That was when his brothers decided to step up and continue in their dads footsteps as the providers for his family.

 

By age 14 he was cooking meth full time and his older brothers were slangin it on the streets. Occasionally he would be recruited to deal but his brothers knew he hated it. Nothing made his skin crawl more than a junkie. A lost soul who had given up on life and lived now for only one thing...their next high. It sickened and saddened him that people could crumble so easily under a substance that he himself not only provided but also made. Dealing meth made enough money to pay the bills and keep his family from living on top ramen for breakfast, lunch and dinner, that's what he repeated to himself as he pocketed some poor fuckers last dollar in exchange for 1 day of chemically euphoric happiness.

 

He learned quickly that his brothers were good at the actual dealing of drugs and the collection of money from junkies with only promises but as far as actually managing the money between bills supplies and personals they were fucking terrible. That's where he came in again. He didn't mind it one bit actually, he was always a numbers guy so it wasn't hard for him. In fact he liked his job better now that he made the product and handled all the finances.. He was great at math and had a passion for science ever since he started exploring it more in depth years ago. He was content in his life. He didn't feel the need to impress anyone, so when some stranger he doesn't even know had the nerve to guess his character based solely off of his looks..yea that pissed him off. The funny thing was the guy found it amusing. He'd been called a lot of things in his life. Asshole, freak, nerd to name a few but never cute.

 

Fuckin cute what the fuck?

 

Still he was curious about the man. What was his story? He was covered in tattoos and piercings and looked like he was well off judging by the rings on his fingers and arrogant attitude, yet he had said he grew up on the South Side. 

 

Hmph really? He didn't think so...

 

Someone walking around his hood with their nose stuck up to the sky like that, like they were better than everyone else they were sure to get fucked up and kicked off their petal stool.

 

Whatever.

 

He wasn't planning on seeing the redhead again so why was he wasting his time thinking about him. He had much better things to do with his life like kick his brothers ass at pool for the 2ndtime tonight. He was on on roll and he wasn't about to quit now. 

 

“15 corner pocket” he calls out standing up straight, reaching down to grab the small pink and blue cube of chalk resting on the corner of the pool table. He grinds it a few times over the top of his cue before setting it back down on the table. He leans down skillfully so that his backside was facing the bar and his front is practically eye level with the green felt. His red suspenders are strech over his black shirt as they brush against the smooth wooden frame of the pool table . He licks his lips thoughtfully and he lines up his shot pulling back his stick and sending the cue ball flying into the striped ball with a loud  **smack**. The ball rolls to the corner but stops just short of the pocket.

 

“Damn it!” he snaps smacking a hand firmly down on the edge of the table.

His brother Iggy grins back at him and he set his beer down to line up his shot.

“Can't win them all birthday boy”

 

“Stop callin me that and take your fuckin shot” he huffs reaching for his own beer. He parts his lips and tilts his head back letting the remainder of the cool liquid slide down his throat. He hears his brother sigh deeply and turns to see the cue ball no longer on the table.

 

“Ha fucker! You scratched” he gloats and reaches under the table triumphantly to grab the white ball. This was perfect all he had left was the 15 and the 8 ball. The 8 was already lined up so he should be able to do this easily. He places the ball in the appropriate spot for his shot and stands tall just barely tapping the ball with his cue. As predicted one gentle tap from the white ball and he was left with only the 8 ball. He send a cocky grin to his brother and leans against the table placing his stick behind him.

 

“Really?” Iggy mused.

 

“Watch and learn” he replies as the corners of his mouth turn upwards as he takes his shot with the stick behind his back. He watches eagerly as the ball rolls fast and drops into the side pocket.

“Fuck yea!” he calls out and blows on the tip of his stick as if it was the hot barrel of a gun.

“Rack em up Iggs...unless you're scared to lose again” he tills his head and raises his brow to challenge his brother.

 

“Fuck you man, you're goin' down” Iggy says firmly causing his brother Colin to laugh in amusement.

 

He walks over to the table to grab his pack of smokes when he hears his name.

“Hey Mick got a round for you” Kevin called from behind the bar.

He set his pack down on the table and walks over to the bar where he was met by the tall bartender.

 

“ 3 shots of Jack”

 

He shakes his head and crosses his arms “I didn't order that and I'm not fuckin paying for it.”

 

“Yea I get that kid these are already payed for” Kevin replies with wide eyes, his face split into a large smile “You're 18 today Mick congrats man! Don't question it, someone is obviously wanting you to have a good time”

 

Mickey grabs the 3 shots balancing them delicately between his newly tattooed fingers.

“Whatever man as long as it's not on our tab, I'm not gonna complain”

 

“Well you enjoy that Birthday Boy” Kevin says raising his brow then turning around to refill another patrons beer.

 

 

He walks back over to the little table housing his cigarettes and both of his brothers beer and sets the shots down. “Looky what we have here boys” he says.

 

“You bought shots?” Colin asks and grabs a glass.

 

“Na man not me, someone at the bar. Kev said they were already paid for” he replies and raises his shot glass in the air.

 

“Fuck yea man. Happy fuckin birthday little brother” Iggy says with a goofy smile.

 

The 3 clink their shot glasses together then empty the contents into there mouths with a hiss and the occasional cough.

 

 

The delicious burn radiates down his throat and into his belly warming him up from the inside. He licks his lips enjoying the tingle and the leftover taste of whiskey that was lingering before slamming the shot glass down on the table.

“Alright Iggs let's fuckin do this”

He starts to walk back to the pool table where the balls were racked neatly into the prefect triangle just waiting to be broken when he feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns around still holding his cue and leans against the table when he was meets the blue eyes and devilish grin on his sisters face.

 

“Someone has an admirer” Mandy muses.

 

He scoffs and rolls his eyes “The fuck are you talkin about?”

Mandy leans on the table next to him so that they are both facing the bar. “11 o'clock”

He starts to look around the room, his head rotating from left to right but quickly receives and pointy jab to the side from his sisters elbow.

 

“Could you be any more obvious Mick. I swear you're such a fuckin nerd”

“There” she replies and nudges her head to the far corner of the bar “He's been staring at you all night. I tried to get his attention but I guess he bats for your team”

 

Much to his surprise he saw the red hair and lanky figure of the arrogant tattoo artist. The man appeared to be in a deep discussion with Kevin the bartender. It would almost appear that they were friends. Now he was positive it was the man who bought the shots of jack earlier and that friendship was the reason Kev had been so overly discreet.

He turned to his sister and shrugged his shoulders.

“That arrogant asshole can bat all he want's but he already struck out”

 

“What you know him?” Mandy says knitting her eyebrows together and shoving him in a mix of frustration and surprise.

 

He grips the table in an effort not to fall over. “Easy bitch, you're gonna fuck up my shirt” he says with a playful smile regaining his balance and smoothing out the bottom of his button up. His eyes meet with his sisters again as she stares defiantly at him. Her hands are now on her hips as she awaits further explanation.

 

“Look I don't really know him OK.” he replies and reaches his hand behind him to nervously run his fingers down his neck “He did my tattoo is all”

 

“He looks dangerous..you should go talk to him”

 

“No thanks, he's an asshole”

 

“Your point?”

 

He looks over at his sister wishing he could have half the social confidence that she had. She could talk to anyone like it was nothing. He on the other hand was not much of a people person. He had his family and a VERY small circle of friends other than that he kept to himself.

He sighs and rests his hands on his pants his thumbs running anxiously over the metal clip of his suspenders.

 

“My point is the fuck would I say?”

 

“Well...” Mandy paused “You're an asshole and he's an asshole so you can talk about that”

 

“You fuckin kidding me with this shit?” he says lifting his hand and dragging it down his face.

“Why we even talkin about this. I'm not goin over there.” he turned around and picked his pool cue up from the inside of the table and reached for the chalk.

 

“Whatever Mick, don't come cryin to me when you're a lonely old queen living with 10 cats” Mandy laughed then leaned in to whisper in his ear.

“Just so you know he's totally staring at you again” with a flip of her hair and a wink she sauntered away.

 

He leans down to line up his shot but this time he slowly turns his head to look over his shoulder. Sure enough the red headed man was watching him. This wasn't a gentle stare either, this was the same look he had given him before at the shop, the look that made Mickey feel like he was the only one in the room and his soul was next on the menu.

 

He turns back around and takes his shot hoping for solids this time. Not that it mattered but he had been stripes 2x in a row so he wanted to switch shit up. To his dismay the ball not only barely broke the triangle but scratched shortly after.

 

“Really?” he says smacking the table.

 

“Wow Mick, looks like you luck is running out. You should quit while you're ahead” Iggy says as takes his shot, Mickey watches as the balls scramble across the table and his brother lands 2 in the side pocket. He wasn't a sore loser but maybe his brother was right. He was distracted. He could feel eyes on him and it was beginning to be too hard to ignore.

 

“Whatever you win then” he says with defeat tossing his cue on the table intentionally moving the rest of the balls from their original settings. He walks over to the table and downed the rest of his beer. With one tattooed hand he adjusts his glasses and takes a deep breath. He wasn't afraid to talk to the guy by any means but....he was slightly intimidated.

 

********

 

“I don't know Kev, there's something different about this one” Ian says as he licks the foam from his 2nd beer from his lips.

“That's what you said last time dude.” Kev replies as he wipes down the counter. “Plus he's a little young don't you think?”

Ian looks up at his friend with bright eyes and a wide grin “He's 18 so age is not really a factor here.”

“I don't know man. You really wanna fuck with a Milkovich? Their like the ghetto mafia”

Ian scoffs as his eyes once again meet with the raven haired boy, this time he was chatting with a girl. He recognized her vaguely from a failed attempt at obtaining a drink. What was she doing with Mickey? They seemed close by the way they were standing next to each to other and wow...definitely close because the girl just elbowed Mickey in the side and was met with only a light smile. Hmm?

 

He turned his attention back to his best friend. “Look at him, he doesn't seem like the mafia type Kev. I mean come on”

 

Kevin rolls his eyes and grabbed the empty beer glass “Fine Mickey is more on the...numbers end but he's still a Milkovich, not really some one you should fuck with Ian. His brothers will fuck you up if he doesn't first.”

 

“I don't want to “fuck” with him” he says raising his fingers to empathize the word.

“I want to get to know him.. He intrigues me” he tilts his head and stares out into the bar past the rest of the patrons over to the pool tables. Mickey is bent over and Ian is mesmerized by the way his slacks outline his delicious looking ass. He licks his lips and thinks about what it would feel like to sink his teeth into that squishy mound of flesh when suddenly his stare is returned with the stormy blue eyes of the raven haired boy. He leans back in his chair and doesn't break eye contact. He wants Mickey to feel his intent..to feel his gaze consuming him. Too soon the intense feeling is broken when Mickey resumes his pool game. He pouts his lips for a moment and ponders whether or not he should leave. Mickey knew he was there. He had to have figured out by now the shots were from him right?

 

No he wasn't going to leave. He didn't give up on the things that he wanted, he was not that type of guy. He was the type of guy who got what he wanted and then some. He didn't settle for anything less than perfection and from what he could see Mickey Milkovich was just that. He looked around the room and there were no prying eyes. Who cares if there were, this was the South Side like anyone could judge him here.. He quickly undid the top of the necklace around his neck and raised the tiny spoon to his nose sniffing the white powered hard and fast. He screwed to top back on and rubbed his knuckle under his nose a few time as the cocaine floated into his blood stream fueling his brain and amplifying the boldness he already had. He found Mickey now standing by a table his back was facing him. He let his mind wander as his eyes trailed down the boys frame. His thoughts ran away in a drug filled haze as he began to picture the two of them.. Mickey tied up on his bed while he straddled him one hand running through his black hair the other......

 

 

“You gonna just sit and stare all night man? It's really kinda creepy” Mickey says leaning his arm against the side of the bar.

 

He tries to compose himself now that the object of his daydreams is standing in front of him. Mickey's eyes now burrowing into him. He folds his hands in his lap allowing his elbow to rest on the counter.

“Well obviously not, because you're talking to me right now”

 

Mickey scoffs and thumbs his nose averting his gaze to the ground “Yea no..I just wanted to tell you to knock that shit off” he lifts his head slowly careful to avoid Ian's green eyes, instead he looked over to the door. “Why are you even here anyway?”

 

“Why wouldn't I be? You're here.” Ian replies cooly.

 

This time Mickey does look at him. He kind of touched by Ian's words but still confused. He furrowed his brow “Yea but you weren't invited”

 

“Hmm really? I'm pretty sure you want me here, don't pretend. I mean why wouldn't you?” Ian replies with a devious smirk and a upwards tilt of his chin “Not like you told me when and where or anything right?”

 

Mickey looks at him with wide eyes but steps a little closer. He's intrigued by the mans brazenness.

“Wow you really are cocky man.” he says taking off his glasses and using the cuff of his sleeve to polish them before placing them back onto his face. “This aint Midtown, you should probably watch who you're talkin to like that ”

 

Ian couldn't help but laugh. He grew up in the South Side..hell in this bar but the way Mickey spoke was really fucking adorable. Even more so knowing his background. “Is that so Mickey. You think that intimidates me? It doesn't...in fact it makes me more interested.”

He gestures to the seat next to him “Sit down”

 

“Excuse me?” Mickey replies taken back by the firmness in Ian's tone.

 

“I said sit down. I wanna learn more about you” Ian raises his hand to flag down the Kevin “Jack and Coke for the birthday boy please, and I'll take a vodka red bull thank you” he looks back over at Mickey who is still staring at him speechless. Kevin places their drinks in front of them and he pats the seat next to him.

“Take a seat Mickey. I won't bite I promise” he watches as Mickey again rubs his nose but he takes another step forward.

 

Mickey cautiously approaches the seat and sits down reaching for his drink.

 

“Now that's better” Ian says approvingly and takes a sip of his vodka.

“So Mickey..tell me about yourself.”

 


	3. Hold On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey visits Ian at the tattoo shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a lot of fun writing this with the wonderful Jessica92. Can't wait to start the next chapter. I hope you enjoy xox

"All done” he said with a smile as he handed his client his handheld mirror. She held it up to her shoulder to admire his work. He could tell by the grin that spread across her face and the glow in her eyes she was happy. Yet another satisfied customer.

 

“It's beautiful Ian thank you. I knew I made a good choice coming here” the girl said and handed him back the mirror.

 

“I told you Kayla I can do anything you want, this isn't my first portrait and probably not my last” he replied as he rubbed ointment on the raised skin.

 

“I know my mom would be proud, it's just....” the young girl slowly started to break down in tears her blond hair sticking to her face as they escaped her eyes.

 

He had a weakness for tears, he would do basically anything to get them to stop especially when he liked the person. Kayla was a regular, he'd done several tattoos for her. When her mom passed and she asked for a portrait he was more than up to the challenge and as always it came out perfect. He didn't think about the aftermath of such an emotional moment but luckily he had a mini fridge stocked for his own emotional break downs.

 

“Don't cry.” he said gently giving the girl a secure hug causing her to still as if the mere contact was enough to settle her emotions.

 

She pulled back and wiped her face. “I'm so sorry. I didn't think I would react like...”

 

“It's OK don't apologize” he says and walks to the back of the room and opens a door.

 

Inside is his mini fridge along with other random junk food piled on the overhead shelves and a microwave. You could say they turned this storage closet into a ghetto kitchen. He grabbed 2 bottles of water from the fridge and look around for something more comforting....there we go. Who doesn't like Little Debbie's. They were Svetlana's but he knew she didn't care as long as they were replaced. He grabbed a Twinkie for himself and a Swiss roll for Kayla and shut the door.

 

“Heads up” he shouts and first tosses the water which the girl catches no problem then the Swiss roll which she narrowly misses and lands at her feet.

 

“Thank you Ian you are really too nice” she says and takes a long sip of her water.

 

“My pleasure” he replied taking a bite of his Twinkie It had been awhile so his taste buds jumped at the cream filling and the spunky goodness as it bounced around in his mouth.

After a few more short comments back and forth and Kayla assuring him she was OK, she paid for her work and left.

 

That was way more emotion then he was planning for and it was making him feel anxious for some reason. He thought about taking his lunch early to go for a walk and get high but decided against it.Svetlana could always tell when he was high and made no attempt to hide that she hated it. She was very blunt and to the point which was one of things Ian loved about her. For the most part she worked at her other shop across town only stopping in to fill appointments twice a week, those were the days he refrained from his usual habits. He could give a fuck less what people thought...except her. She was his mentor and her opinion mattered greatly.

 

He glanced to the other side of the room where she had her head phone in one ear slowly nodding along to what her client was saying as her needle repeatedly pierced his skin. She always had such a serious look on her face even when she was happy it took a while for him to get used to it. He soon learned though that underneath that harsh Russian exterior and beautiful but terrifying accent was a very kind and humorous person.

 

“Why you stare?” she called out pulling him from his thoughts.

 

He didn't realize he had spaced out. Naturally he felt embarrassed. “You're just so beautiful Svet”

 

“Yes I know. Enough stare you have client” she replied and nodded to the front.

 

That was strange Kayla was the last apt he had until 5pm. He had a breakup tat scheduled. He called it that whenever a person got a partner's name tattooed. It was bad luck, he had done enough cover ups to know...some times even covering his own work. 

 

He didn't take walk-ins often because usually they had no idea what they wanted. He was not a babysitter, he was an artist and his least favorite thing was an indecisive customer. He rolled his eyes at the thought knowing he would have to deal with it since his boss was there. He walked over to the front and around the counter and was shocked to see the kid from the other night sitting there reading....was that time magazine? They had a nice talk at the bar on Mickey's birthday. The boy loosened up after a few drinks but still seemed distant. He tried to make a move at the end of night by placing his hand gently on his thigh but it was quickly brushed off and met with the fatal words “ _I should go_ ” meaning he had overstepped and ruined his chances forever. 

 

He leaned against the counter smirked at the sight of Mickey. Maybe he hadn't ruined his chances after all. "Time Magazine Mickey?"

 

Mickey rolls his eyes and sets the magazine down "You say that like it's a bad thing. Liking what I like don't make me a bitch" he says sitting up in his seat fighting the urge to just leave. He didn't wait all this time to bail, so he crossed his arms and leaned back in the couch staring at the man before him.

 

He resisted to urge to laugh. He didn't think the Mickey would appreciate it and he didn't want to chase him away. Fuck though the kid was adorable. "You're right read whatever you want.” he replied “So tell me what brings you in? Need a cover up? Or did you just wanna see me?"

 

"You're pretty sure of yourself aren't you?" He ran his fingers thoughtfully over the inked letters on his knuckles "You did a good job so why would I need a cover up?"

 

This time he did laugh. "I always do a good job" he made his way over and sat by Mickey turning toward him. "So now that we established you're here to see me let's talk. You can tell me everything there is to know about Mickey Milkovich until my next appointment. Where do you wanna start?" He look at Mickey intently waiting to absorb any information he spilled.

 

"Not much to say that you don't know man" he replied "Family deals drugs and I run numbers...not very interesting"

 

So that's how it's gonna be then? He's gonna have to drag the answer out of him. Luckily people can't resist his charm for long. He was very good at getting people to submit to his will. "I don't believe that. You're more interesting than you think. Come on dig deep. Tell me about your family"

 

He watched as Mickey glanced down and brought his hands to his lap to pick at his fingers. The guy was really adorable in this moment, he could tell he was nervous. He had that effect on people and he liked it.

Mickey looked up through his lashes at him and he took in the deep blue of his eyes. It was breathtaking. He wanted to wrap a blindfold around those eyes and tie up those fidgeting hands but right now he was content with conversation.

 

"Dad died a few years back. Now it's just my mom and the 3 of us. Iggy came in with me the last time and I think you talked to Mandy at the bar. Then there's Colin. He and Iggy do most of the dealin, I don't really have the stomach for it so I just cook the shit. That detailed enough for you?" he thumbed his nose anxiously. "I mean... I could tell you what I had for breakfast too if you really wanna know?"

 

He shrugged "I mean if you want to tell me what you had for breakfast I'm all ears" the look on Mickey's face told him he wasn't amused. He reached forward and pushed up Mickey glasses where they started to slip down his nose. He pulled his hand away and nodded his head "That's good for now. Now, tell me what do you like to do for fun hmm?"

 

Mickey was caught of guard by the gesture and shifted in his seat. "Not much really" he replied "I like Science mostly so I watch a lot of TV. Mostly though I just hang out with my sister and try to blow shit up" he thought about the watermelon they blew up last week and it made him smile "There's this show called Myth Busters we watch together. Shits not as easy as it looks on TV man.” he laughed to himself for moment then looked over at Ian and raised his brow "How bout you? What's your story?"

 

This kid was too cute for his own good and he didn't even realize it. The only thing that could make him cuter was a collar..maybe studded maybe spiked...it really didn't matter if he could grab onto it.

"Science. I like it. Maybe sometime you could blow up something for me" he winked. "My story. Well I have a big family. We grew up poor on the South Side so naturally I told myself I'd never live that way again. I've always been artistic and pretty fucking good at it too. Learned tattooing in college, it was a no brainer and pays well. Pretty much do what I want when I want and don't give a shit what people say. That's me in a nutshell"

 

"Alright man. Sounds pretty chill." he adjusted his glasses again trying to think of what to say. "So uh...what do you like to do for fun?"

 

"Fun, I try to have as much fun as I can. Why live if you aren't trying to have fun right?" he took his phone out of his pocket showing a picture to Mickey. "That's my motorcycle. It's fucking awesome. Such a rush. I'll give you a ride sometime" he smiled to himself. He wanted to give Mickey a ride in more ways than one. "Love art, tattooing obviously. Honestly I'm usually fucking down to do anything. I got another hobby but that one is more of a show and tell" he looked Mickey up and down intensely before smirking.

 

Mickey could feel himself blushing under Ian's heavy gaze and reached behind to scratch his neck “Sounds like you have a pretty sweet life man." he replied. "I don't think I'll be riding anything that don't have at least 4 wheels" he laughed. "Nice bike though, looks like it can hit pretty hard, do some damage" He was never really into motorcycles but he'd seen his share of illegal street races. He'd also seen plenty of crashes which is why he had decided he didn't see a motorcycle in his future. "Didn't you say you had someone at 5?" he said looking at the clock on the wall. "It's 5:15 man think they might have bailed"

 

He looked at the clock. Sure enough his client fucking bailed. "Huh guess he did. Fuck him then. Got his deposit so at least I'm not completely screwed out of money. Plus I rather be talking to you" he held Mickey's gaze for a moment, maybe a little too long then stood stretching "I'm fuckin starved. You should come with me to get something to eat. There this bomb pizza joint down the road"

 

"Na man, I ate like 2 hours ago. I should probably get goin." He said standing up from the couch. "Maybe another time"

 

He didn't want him to leave. He wasn't through talking with him and he just wanted the kid around. "You sure they have other things than pizza, shakes and stuff" he gave Mickey a large smile and wiggled his brows “I'll buy”

 

A shake sounded really fuckin good. He had a sweet tooth but he didn't usually "Hang" out with people other than his family, especially not hot guys with neck tattoos and lip piercings. "You win man, can't turn down something sweet"

 

"I can't turn down something sweet either. Stay here” he said before turning around to walk to his chair. He gathered his leather jacket and keys. “I'm out of here Svet” he called as he walked back towards the front.

 

“You did not tattoo?” she replies looking up from her work.

 

“False alarm, he was here for me actually” the thought made him warm inside filling his stomach with butterflies. That was a rare feeling, he was usually all about sex but every time the boy spoke he found himself drawn more to him.

 

“Fine get out, I see you tomorrow” she says with a dismissive wave of her hand.

 

He walks back over to where Mickey is standing “Come on" he said leading the way out of the shop.

He looked over his shoulder “Pizza joint is just a few blocks away, you wont regret it” he said pulling a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He grabbed 2 from the soft pack and shoved it back in his jacket. “You smoke?” he asked turning to Mickey.

 

“Yea thanks” Mickey replied grabbing the smoke. He stuck it between his lips and reached into the back pocket of his slacks for a lighter but couldn't find one. “Here” Ian says to him with a soft voice as smooth as silk when he leans down to light his cigarette. 

 

********

 

They walk in a comfortable silence, at least it is for him. He knew there was more to Ian than he was letting on but he didn't want to pry. He found himself glancing over at the older mans profile more than once, letting his eyes trace over the shape of his jaw. It was sturdy and framed his face perfectly. He was hands down the best looking guy he had seen.

 

Ian could feel Mickey staring at him and was amused at how the tables had turned. He said nothing not wanting to embarrass Mickey and potentially scare him away again. He had a plan for how this evening was going to go and he was determined for it to play out that way. They took a right turn and were suddenly met with the heavenly smell of fresh baked garlic bread and pizza dough. His mouth was watering at the thought of a buffalo chicken pizza. He loved spicy things, another guilty pleasure.

He reached out to hold open the wooden door.

 

“After you” he gestured with his hand into the restaurant.

 

“You can never do that again and it wouldn't be enough” he laughed at the overly polite gesture. He wasn't a chick and this wasn't a date.

A small part of him kind of liked it though. Ian was confident almost to a fault but that seemed be what was so interesting about him.

 

They walked inside and Ian quickly found a table at the far side of the restaurant. It was a cute place with a retro 60's vibe.. The tables were a pastel blue while the floor was checkered with red and white. There were fluorescent lights hanging on the wall advertising various things. He liked it.

Despite his reservations earlier they ended up splitting a pizza. Ian wanted buffalo which he liked but he liked the look of the BBQ better so Ian decided why not just share.

The pizza was fuckin delicious. The sauce was sweet and spicy and they used pepper-jack and mozzarella which was amazing together. He would have to bring his sister here because she would love it. They had the little bottles of honey so you could put it on your crust and even a salad bar. He didn't get a salad though, pizza was filling enough especially when he was saving room for desert.

 

He watched as Mickey flipped through the desert menu trying to decide what he wanted. His eyes were wide and filled with wonder as he scanned each page.

"See anything you like? They have an awesome molten chocolate cake. I get it all the time. Or if you like shakes they have one called choco cherry love. It's my favorite. Can never have enough love" he could feel the cheesy grin on his face but couldn't find the will to mask it.

 

He laughed at Ian's comment thinking about maybe getting the chocolate cake. It was two of his favorite things chocolate and pudding. He decided to go with a classic. When in doubt right? "I'm gonna get the Vanilla shake and just add Reese's" he replied setting the menu down on the table.

 

"Vanilla hmm do you always get vanilla or do you ever switch it up? Don't get me wrong Vanilla is good sometimes but when you shake things up there are endless possibilities" he leaned closer cocking his eyebrow. The kid was giving him a strange look. Maybe that was too passionate of a response about ice cream. He can't help it Vanilla was good but give him cuffs and a ball gag and that takes the night from a 4 to a 10.

 

He started to blush under Ian's heavy gaze. "Yea I'm sure. To be honest Vanilla is my favorite." He replied.

 

They talked for a few minutes about the other pizzas they had while they waited for desert. He told Ian about his sister and how this place was right up her alley. They were playing the Beatles and he recognized the song right away. It was Lucy In The Sky, he had always loved this song and its hidden innuendo. Ian was surprised he knew it for some reason. He wasn't a child of course he knew the Beatles. Finally there ice cream came. Ian had gone with the lava cake which did look scrumptious as the older man pierced it with his spoon causing the slow ooze of dark chocolate to spill over onto the small mound of vanilla ice cream. He looked at his dessert and was immediately put off. There was a bright red cherry sitting atop a fluffy spiral of whip cream. He wasn't fond of real cherries and hated maraschino cherries. He looked over at Ian. "People always gotta fuck up a good thing am I right?" he picked up the cherry by the stem "You want my cherry? Not a fan personally"

 

What the fuck? Really! How could Mickey expect him to not bend him over right here when he talked like that. The worst part was that the kid had no idea what. "Sure I would love to take your cherry. They're my favorite and yours looks extra sweet" he took the cherry and ate it. He then tied the stem with his tongue to show Mickey. "Have you ever seen this before? I practiced like once and mastered it. You could say my tongue is pretty talented"

 

He felt flustered for a moment as he watched Ian tie a knot with his tongue. He'd seen his bother attempt it with a regular cherry stem but fail miserably. This was different though. He watched as Ian's tongue moved inside of his mouth and saw the outline when it pressed against his cheek. It didn't help the guy was staring at him the whole time. He was mesmerized until Ian spoke capturing his attention again.

“Uh no” he replied quickly averting his gaze. He stirred his ice cream with the spoon mixing everything together. “Not like that”

He pulled the long spoon out and brought it to his mouth placing it between his lips sucking the ice cream off. It was cool and creamy on his tongue. “This is fuckin delicious” he replied going back in for another spoon full. He could feel the coolness resting on his lip so he stuck out his tongue running it over the top to wipe it away. Feeling satisfied he looked over at Ian “You were right about this place man. Good call”

 

He adjusted himself in his seat. This was getting both physically and mentally hard to control himself. He repeated in his brain that Mickey would run if he tried anything, but goddamn it's like the kid knew what the fuck he was doing and enjoyed torturing him. He envisioned him on his knees sucking his cock but that was not helping the situation at all. When he realized he was staring too long he cleared his throat and decided to speak. "Told you you wouldn't regret it. Do you even understand what you're doing?" Fuck he didn't mean to let that slip. Mickey was fogging his brain and now he was saying stupid shit.

 

“Doin what?” he asks curiously taking another spoonful into his mouth scraping it with his teeth this time. He was getting down to the bottom where all the Reese's chunks had fallen. He stuck the spoon back in the glass digging through the melted liquid for more candy “Right now I'm eating Ice cream. It's not fucking rocket science.” he laughed.

 

A tight smile formed on his face. So many things came to mind that he wanted to say but he held them in. "You're right it's not. But the way you're eating that ice cream right now" he shook his head and chuckled. "You make it look too good" he tossed some cash on the table then stood up. "Let's get outta here" he moved allowing Mickey to walk ahead of him. He grabbed the door first and held it open grinning at the look of disdain on the kids face. Mickey needed to get used to him doing things for him. Cause soon he hoped he would be doing a lot of things to him.

 

 

 

********

 

 

He followed Ian out into the cool Chicago night. They walked back to the shop and around the building. He watched as Ian hoped onto his Harley and shook his head. "Yea you're out of your mind dude. No fuckin way"

 

"Mickey everyone should ride a motorcycle at least one. Don't worry I'm not gonna let you fall. I like you too much" he patted the seat behind him "Get on"

 

Mickey rolled his eyes "You're wasting your breath man. It's fine. I have two feet, I'll just walk to the train"

 

He grabbed his extra helmet and hugged it in his lap "Aw don't be a baby. Just cause you'd be riding bitch doesn't mean you gotta act like one. Get on alright. You'll like it" he extended his arm waiting for Mickey to take the helmet from him.

 

"Fuck you" he huffs and walks over to the motorcycle. He pushes up his glasses again and rubs his nose. "Gimme that" he replies snatching the helmet and buckling it on his head. "Please don't fuckin kill me" he groaned then put his foot on the back peg and pushed himself up onto the seat. At least he had a helmet, it was a half helmet really it looked a glorified bicycle helmet but it was something. His body was filled with nerves so he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Ian's waist. 

 

"I won't Mick I promise" He felt quite pleased with himself while putting on his helmet. He started the motorcycle and felt the kid grip his waist tighter.. He couldn't help but smile "Hold on"

He took off towards there destination. The first turn was a little iffy because Mickey didn't lean with him. The bike wobbled and he thought his riding partner might break his bones, but of course he got everything under control telling Mickey to make sure to move with him. 

"What do you think?" He shouted over his shoulder. When Mickey didn't answer him he looked in his mirror. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut. "Hey" he tapped on his hands. "The ride is a lot better if you keep your fucking eyes open. I promise. Trust me"

 

He opened his eyes at the contact and took in the night. The streetlights were passing by one after another and the wind had a slight chill as it blew against his face.. "Not bad I guess. Kinda cool actually" he replied turning his head to watch the buildings go swiftly by. "Don't you need my address though?"

 

They stopped at a red light and he planted his feet to keep them from falling over. At least now he didn't have to shout so loud. “I told you that you'd like it. It's pretty fucking cool. Oh and don't worry I know where I'm going" before Mickey had a chance to reply he sped off again when the light turned green.

 

He wasn't sure how to take that comment but decided he really had no choice but to wait and find out. It was clear he was not taking him home so he decided to try and relax into the ride. His heart was pounding against his chest with every turn now knowing to lean with Ian he had a new fear. Falling. He had come to terms that Ian knew his way around a motorcycle but he on the other hand knew jack shit and was just waiting for the moment he fucked something up.

He shook the thought from his head and looked out into the night. He saw houses passing by every few blocks getting more and more rundown. Soon they were in his hood. He felt nervous now as they passed the familiar looking store fronts and continued down to the back streets. Soon they were in the more abandoned side of town. There were crumbling bulidings and old apartment complexes most likely filled with one or two of the lost souls he'd met on the street. He watched as they pulled up to a very tall building, parts had fallen away but for the most part it was intact. Ian turned off the bike and removed his helmet.

He took of his helmet and looked around. "Yea I don't think we should be here" He said hopping of the back of the bike. "I'm pretty sure this place is about to fall the fuck apart" he replied reaching down and picking up a piece of concrete that had chipped away from rot and watched it crumble in his hand.

 

He took of his helmet and place it on the handlebar. "We should most definitely be here. Really Mickey where is your sense of adventure? Come on" he waved his arm signaling Mickey should follow him.

 

There was rubble all around them that crunched under their feet. The plaster on the walls was almost nonexistent from age revealing the planks underneath. He look at the apprehensive boy behind him. He knew this was mean but he couldn't help himself "I heard this place is haunted. It was originally a hospital in the 50s. The problem was that the Drs. experimented on their patient trying to find cures for common diseases. A lot of the patients died and they say their spirits are still here. Don't worry though I'll keep you safe"

 

“Told you I like Science.” he said with a sly smile. “Don't believe in ghosts.” He followed Ian inside and saw the room littered with cigarette butts and empty beer cans. Clearly they were not the first ones to come here and that little fact made him feel better. He looked over and Ian and gave him a gentle shove. “Why do you think I need your tall ass to protect me anyways? I can take care of myself man”

He walked to the back of the room and saw a stair case leading outside. “Bet this leads to the roof.” he pulled his phone from his pocket and looked at the time, it was only 8pm they still had time. “If we hurry I bet we can still see Saturn” he replied then ran up the stairs.

 

He watched Mickey run up the stairs and quickly ran to catch up. He wanted to see what the kid was so excited about. When he stepped out onto the roof Mickey was staring up at the sky. "What are you so fascinated by?

 

"You don't see it?" he replies taking a seat on the ground leaning against the wall. He pointed to the cluster of stars "You see that group of stars there. That's the constellation Scorpius. Do you see it?"

 

"Fuck that's cool" he said sitting down beside Mickey and pulled out a joint. He lit it breathing the smoke in then blew it towards the sky following Mickey's gaze "You know about all the constellations and shit?" He took another drag "Wanna hit this?" He offered the joint to Mickey.

 

He took the joint from Ian accidentally grazing his fingers in the process. He brought the joint to his lips and took a drag holding in the smoke. He exhaled loudly with a small cough and passed the joint back to Ian. "OK so that's Scorpius right" he stretched out his arm and pointed moving his finger to the left "That bright ass star right there is Saturn. It's fuckin crazy that we can see another planet from right here on earth. Space is a crazy thing man, fuckin endless and filled with so much unknown"

 

God he was nerdy but not in an off putting kind of way. Just the right amount to be fucking adorable. He took a drag off the joint listening to Mickey continue to talk about space.. He didn't give a shit about space but when Mickey talked he found himself entranced. "Saturn's has to be my favorite planet" at least it was now. "What's your favorite constellation Mick?"

 

"Don't laugh but the big dipper." he replied feeling his high at it's peak. Ian was staring at him, taking in everything he had to say and he was actually having a good time. Ian was pretty chill once you got passed his arrogant attitude. Even that he was starting to like more and more. "This is cool man. Thanks for you know...bringin me here"

 

"Anytime" he nudged Mickey lightly with his shoulder "Next time just trust me" he wanted Mickey to trust him. He needed him to trust him or else all his naughty plans would never work. "I know a lot of fun places Mick. This is just the first. I can't wait to show you more sometime"

 

"What makes you think there's gonna be a next time?" he says passing the joint over to Ian. He found himself lost in the older mans eyes. They looked almost as mysterious as the night sky above him.

 

"Cause you can't resist my charm just like I can't resist your adorableness" he broke the intense gaze and took the last drag from the joint flicking it not caring where it landed. "Honestly wouldn't you be a tiny bit sad if you didn't see me again? I know I would miss seeing those cute glasses" he smirked pushing the glasses up on Mickey's face.

 

"It was kind of cool hangin out at the shop. I got to watch you work and you didn't even see me." He laughed "That was a nice ride though"

 

"I liked taking you for a ride. Wouldn't mind doing it again" he smiled licking his bottom lip and bring it through his teeth. "So Mick you must be a heart breaker looking the way you do"

 

"You makin fun of the way I look man?" he said with a shy smile 'It's not my fault I have an amazing sense of fashion" he looked over at Ian and reached out touching Ian's jacket "You don't look too bad yourself. "

 

"You flirting with me Milkovich?" he reached over and placed his hand on Mickey's. He smoothed his thumb in circles. "Tell me what's a guy gotta do to impress you hmm?"

 

That was too much. Ian's skin felt warm and soft and his heart was starting to beat so fast it might it explode. He pulled his hand away and reached into his jacket to pull out a cigarette. "You don't need to impress me" he replied. "If I didn't like you I wouldn't be here" He could still feel the lingering sensation of Ian's touch and it was makin him want more. He wanted to lean in and kiss that sly smile and soft lips. He didn't do that though so instead he stood up slowly and pulled out his phone. "Wow it's almost midnight"

 

"Yea I guess it is" Fuck he blew it again. This kid spooked easily and he wasn't always completely sure what would send him running away. He wasn't used to working so hard for someone's attention. Usually people fawned over him not the other way around. He wanted Mickey and he always got what he wanted. "You need to get back home or somethin?"

 

He didn't want to hurt Ian's feelings but he also really wanted to talk to his sister. If she were here she would tell him to get over himself and go with it but she wasn't and he was out of his element. "That alright? I have school tomorrow so"

 

That alright? Guess it had to be. Not like he could take him home and chain him to the bed to keep him from leaving. "Sure man if you need to get home then we'll go" he really fucking wanted to bring Mickey back to his house. The kid looks so fucking good. When he touched his jacket he became instantly hard. He almost grabbed Mickey's hand so he could feel the effect he had on him. "Lead the way Mick" he walked over and put his hand on the small of Mickey's back leading him towards the stairs.

 


	4. Carnivals & Cotton Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey volunteers at the High School carnival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay been focused on another WIP lol I have a bad habit of starting to many projects at once. Here you are. We hope you enjoy xoxo

He stood there handing out tickets to his fellow students and their families. This was going to be a long night. He didn't remember why he signed up to volunteer for the Annual Senior Carnival but he did, now here he was. Thankfully he wasn't doing anything important he could still daydream. He just couldn't get a certain cocky tattoo artist out of his head. He had gone to see Ian at the shop almost every day for the last week right before his shift ended. They would talk a little while he finished up then share a smoke ending with Ian giving him a ride home. It was nice. He honestly couldn't think about anything else anymore, in fact he swore he was standing in front of him.

Wait... was that Ian?

 

It wasn’t hard to tell when the kid realized he was standing in line. It was almost comical how wide his eyes got. He should've warned Mickey he was coming but where’s the fun in that? He wanted to surprise him. They had been spending a lot of time together and it still didn’t seem like enough. So here he was in line at a high school carnival. Finally he got to the ticket booth. “Hey Mickey” he smiled unashamed at his slight stalker behavior.

 

To say he was surprised to see the older man was an understatement. He remembered talking about the Carnival but he didn't think he told him when it was..maybe he did. Either way it was nice he was here.

"Ian" he said scratching his neck nervously "Didn’t know Carnivals were your thing. What you doin here?"

 

“Aw come on everybody loves a good carnival” not like he actually came for the carnival, but he was a sucker for rides. He couldn’t wait to take Mickey on a few. “One ticket please” he handed over the five bucks and stood there for a moment “So you gotta work this the whole night or you gonna show me around?”

 

He looked and saw the line was dwindling. Its not like this was a real job, they were not gonna fire him for skippin out after all he was a volunteer. "Nah man I can step out for a few" he looked over to the kid next him " Ay Carlos I'm gonna take a break and show my friend around" he said turning to Ian and grabbing his phone.  
"Whatever dude" Carlos mumbled and he took that as his cue to leave. He walked beside Ian down the row "So..what you wanna do first?"

 

What did he want to do first? He chuckled to himself cause he would rather skip all this and do Mickey, but he didn’t see that happening. Not tonight anyway. This carnival had bumper cars, a ride ripping off Disneyland’s spinning teacups, a mirror fun house, and a Ferris Wheel. It wasn’t very big but how much could you expect from high school. Bumper cars and the teacups ride are the best choice right now. After they could get food without fear of being sick because of a ride. That shit wasn’t attractive. “Let’s go on the teacups” he replied grasping Mickey’s hand, pulling him towards the small line.

 

Again he was taken back by sudden physical contact, but Ian's hand was firm and warm around his so he didn't pull away. They got to the line and Ian was smiling like a little kid and he felt his stomach flutter. "Never been on these before. Usually stick to the arcade games" he replied trying to ignore that Ian was still holding his hand as they stood.

 

He looked down at Mickey with a wide smile on his face. He was trying to play cool and doing a terrible job. Between the excitement from the fair and the fact Mickey didn’t pull his hand away he felt fantastic. He schooled his grin into a small smirk “It’s great. I love the feeling of being dizzy, at least when I want.” Mickey didn’t look convinced. He gave his hand a light squeeze. Hopefully the ride didn’t make him sick.

 

He followed Ian into a bright yellow teacup and sat down. There was a wheel in the middle and a small seat belt on each side. He sat down across from Ian and looked around. He was skeptical this seemed like a children's ride. "So when does it start" he said looking over at Ian expectantly.

 

Right after Mickey’s last word music started playing and the teacups began to spin. All the cups go the same speed but if you used the wheel the cup spins faster. He reached across the wheel ready to spin them but stopped to ask just in case “You wanna go faster?”

 

"Bring it on Gallagher" he said with a sly smile "Lets see what you can do" he watched as Ian started to spin the wheel then suddenly they were off. They were spinning around in a circle on a spinning platform, it was exhilarating. He looked up at Ian who was staring at him in amusement as he continued to spin the wheel. He was starting to feel dizzy though and not the good kind. "OK" he said raising his hand "You can stop now, I'm over it” he felt his stomach turn “Fuck...make it stop" he said softly trying his best not to sound like a bitch.

 

Immediately he took his hands off of the wheel. Mickey didn’t look too good. He was about to signal for the ride to stop when he felt them slowing down. When they were able to exit the ride he grabbed Mickey’s hand to help him out of the cup. He didn’t want him to fall if he was too dizzy but he also wanted to hold his hand again. Now he had an excuse. “Are you alright Mick? Do you wanna sit down or something?” He led them over to a bench and made him sit. “Guess you don’t like to be dizzy huh” he snickered.. He felt bad for the kid.

 

"Fuck off I'm fine" he said standing up from the bench, he still felt a little light headed but his stomach had settled. "Lets just not do anymore spinny shit please." He looked around and saw the Ferris wheel and a fun house in the distance. The fun house looked interesting. He looked over at Ian. "You wanna check that out man?"

 

He turned and spotted the fun house. “Sure might be fun.”

They walked over to attraction and could hear people laughing. He walked in first and started walking across the floor. The fucking wooden planks moved underneath him, it was like walking on ice. He grabbed onto the handrail to keep from falling on his ass. He could hear Mickey trying to stifle his laughter. “Fuck off. Wait until you do it. It’s not fuckin easy.” He got across the room and sure enough Mickey struggled just as much as he did. They climbed these huge squishy stairs to get to the next level. They were almost like giant beanbags stacked on top of one another who’s ultimate goal was to swallow you whole. The next level was mirrors. All types of mirrors. They distorted your body in ways most people didn’t think about. One twisted Mickey to where he was a complete spiral. Another turned him into a squiggly line. The one that made Mickey short and stubby was his favorite. The kid though wasn’t as amused. Next there was this pipe that was turning. It had psychedelic patterns on it and you had to walk through it. Mickey went through first no problem. He on the other hard slipped but was able to catch himself. The final part was a big twisted slide. “You first Mick”

 

He rolled his eyes but sat down and pushed himself off. Soon he was twirling around in circles, it was just slow enough that it didn't make his stomach lurch but he was still glad when he got to the bottom. He made a mental note to avoid tea cups or anything that spun in a circle the next time he came to the carnival. He laughed when he saw Ian's lanky body coming down the slide. When he reached the bottom his knees were met with his chest and he looked uncomfortable...maybe he needed some help. He walked over to the redhead and extended his hand which Ian took helping him back on his feet.

 

He had enough excitement for one night and was ready to do some arcade games. They walked down the rows of tents and stopped when he saw the super soaker game. The idea was to hit the target with the water knocking down enough targets to win a prize. To say he was terrible was an understatement, he knocked down 3 out of the 8 targets all the while listening to Ian egg him on, trying to throw his concentration and fuck if I didn't work. He shoved the gun at Ian and the redhead went to take his turn. It was embarrassing how good he was. The guy told him he excelled at pretty much anything he did but he just brushed that off as being cocky, now here he was knocking down the 8th target causing a stupid tune and flashing lights to take over the booth.

He rolled his eyes because all the prizes were stuffed animals, Frisbee's or kites..like what the fuck? They couldn't have one cool prize. He was expecting Ian to just take the win and walk away but instead he stood there staring at the wall of stuffed animals pinned to the wall. Ian glanced over at him then pointed to the top of the booth. The man handed him something purple but he didn't quite see what it was.

 

Ian walked over to him and smiled at him deviously, then handed handed him the stuffed animal.

He laughed a the grinning face of the devil emoji. It was kinda cute but he wasn't about to admit that. He was still caught up in the fact that he gave him a stuffed animal to begin with, so of course his normal instinct was denial.

“I don't want this fluffy shit man, I'm too old for stuffed animals” he said shoving the purple emoji at Ian.

 

He looked at the kid before him. His words said he didn’t want the stuffed toy but his face said something different. He needed to just take it. Carnival games are easy and if they decide to play anymore there will be more prizes. All of which he intended to give to Mickey. “Too old Mick. Nobodies to old for a stuffed devil emoji. It’s the perfect stuffed toy, devilishly handsome on the outside but soft on the inside. Just keep it” he pushed the toy toward him with a overdone pout “Don’t wanna hurt my feelings do you?”

 

He sucked in his lip in contemplation. Ian was staring at him with those green eyes...fuck he didn't want to hurt his feelings. "Whatever man, if you're gonna cry about it" he replied and snatched the stuffed emoji from the redhead.

 

“See was that so hard? Now you’ll always have something to remember me by” he winked his pout disappearing into a cocky smirk. Yet again he got what he wanted. He always did and Mickey was no exception. He wanted him and he would work until the kid was his. “What now? More games or you ready for the Ferris Wheel?”

 

He rolled his eyes and tucked his prize under his arm. He looked around but really didn't see any other games he wanted to play, plus he didn't feel like having his ass handed to him again. His eyes made there way to the Ferris Wheel across the field, but became distracted by the stand in front of it stocked with cotton candy. There were bags full of pillowy goodness just waiting to be eaten. He turned to Ian "Ferris Wheel's cool but first we gotta get some cotton candy"

 

“Cotton candy it is then” he took Mickey’s hand in his and made his way over to the candy. There were a couple different colors, pink, blue, purple, yellow, and a multicolored bag. “We’ll take the mixed bunch” he said paying the teenager running the booth. His favorite flavor was blue but he wanted to give Mickey options. “I love cotton candy. Good choice Mick. Here take some” he opened the bag offering some to Mickey

 

He glanced at Ian as he talked to the cashier surprised again at how easy it was to keep following him. At this point he felt he would follow him anywhere. He could say "C’mon  Mick" and walk of a bridge and he would grab his hand. What was wrong with him? Why was that stupid smile making him feel this way? He didn't understand it. He pulled himself from his thoughts when he saw the bag of cotton candy being held in front of his face. He grabbed it reaching in and pulling out a small handful of sugary fluff. He loved the way it just disintegrated in your mouth. "So fuckin good" he sighed and looked over at Ian "Thanks man"

 

“No problem” he replied and they walked around the carnival eating the cotton candy and talking. He was really enjoying himself. He always did with Mickey. They made their way over to the Ferris wheel. It was lit up shining bright in the dark. “You’re not scared of heights are you?”

 

He punched Ian in the shoulder playfully "Fuck you. I'm not afraid of heights." he laughed as they walked over to the entrance "Lets just hope your giant ass doesn't fall out" he said with smirk. He got in first, Ian followed behind. He made sure his stuffed animal was safely tucked away not wanting it to fall out of the carriage. The ride jolted causing him to reach out and grab Ian's leg on accident, he was just trying to brace himself not grope the guy. He pulls his hand away and sits back as the ride began to slowly move. He looked over at Ian who was sitting there staring out at the lights of the fair. It was pretty but he wanted to have a conversation. He wasn't the best when it came to silence. "Ay Gallagher, do you even know how they make this shit" he says holding up the bag of cotton candy.

 

He smiled and looked over at Mickey “No Mick I don’t. Why don’t you tell me.” He liked how the kid would go on tangents about science and shit. It was adorable and he liked adorable.

 

"Alright. Well first they get shit ton of sugar right and pour it into the center of the machine so they can melt it down" he looked at Ian and shoved him gently "Guess how hot it has to be to melt down man" he sits there waiting for a response and shoves a piece of the candy into his mouth. He loved science and was kinda excited to explain the concept.

 

He stared at him for a moment too long then realized he was supposed to answer “How hot?” He could give a shit about the science of cotton candy. All he can focus on is how hot Mickey is. When he talks about stuff he is passionate about he gets so animated. He laughs, smiles, talks with his hands really anything. Though the way his mouth kept moving has his attention more than anything. Bet Mickey taste amazing right now. The mixture of cotton candy and Mickey was almost too much. He was having a hard time not attacking him right now in this tiny Ferris wheel carriage.

 

"OK" he said and clapped his hands together. "So the normal boiling point of water is like 212 degrees OK. So sugar is way hotter than that is like 375 degrees.” he takes another bite trying to resist shoving all of it in his mouth...he loved candy "The machine heats it up right and once it's liquified it like gets dispersed through the disk" he says moving his hands in a circle motion. "That's it. The melted sugar comes flying out of these fuckin teeny tiny holes and immediately cools down making the little shards you know and then you bag it, scoop it, put it on a fucking cone whatever...shits fuckin crazy"

 

Wow he does know how cotton candy is made. Most people say they know how shit is made and know the very basics. He knows the degrees and stuff, it’s like he could talk all night. The fact he actually knew was impressive. The kid keeps showing more of himself and it’s only drawing him in more. He’s so cute sitting there eating cotton candy.

This topic was interesting at first but now not so much. He can barely pay attention anyway, Mickey lost him a while back. Now he is just staring at his lips as they move. They look so plump and soft and....he doesn't think just leans forward and kisses him.

 

He didn't know what to do, one moment he was talking about cotton candy shapes the next Ian's lips are pressed against his. The older man sucked on his bottom lip gently pulling it between his teeth then letting go. The next thing he knew his hand was wrapping around Ian's neck and he was using his tongue to pull Ian's top lip into his mouth. It was amazing. He had never felt anything like it before. Ian's hand was cupping his face and he felt like he could kiss him forever...then he felt himself getting hard and had to pull away. He was new to all of this he didn't want to embarrass himself. He gently pushed Ian away and grabbed his prize needing to occupy his hands. He turned away from the older man and stared out the side taking in the lights of the town. "Sure is beautiful" he said quietly not daring to turn around.

 

“Yea it is” he said softly his focus on Mickey not the carnival. He is beautiful and that kiss... fuck that kiss was amazing. It was sweet and perfect now he craved more. Mickey seemed to like it but still he pulled away. It didn’t piss him off or anything just sucked cause he didn’t want to stop. When they finally got to the bottom the attendant let them out of the Ferris wheel. Mickey still wasn’t making eye contact with him and that bugged him. He reached out and grabbed the kids hand. He needed to talk to him and not where nosy ass people would see. He brought him to the back of the fun house and maneuvered Mickey so his back was against the house and he was standing in front of him. He put his hands on either side of his head caging him in. Mickey was looking at him wide eyed, he had no idea what was going on. For some reason that turned him on. Fuck he wanted to do so many things to the guy in front of him but that had to wait. He leaned in close and locked eyes with him “Mickey I like you and I know you like me too. I’ve never been a patient man. Hanging out has been fun but I’m tired of waiting. So here’s what’s gonna happen. Friday night I am going to pick you up and we are going to dinner. I don’t really care where so you can pick. Nod your head if you understand”

 

This night was just filled with surprises fuck. He'd never been handled before..he was pretty sure that's what just happened. Ian had grabbed him and pushed him against the fun house wall and now...now he had the look in his eye like that night at the bar. That look like he could just eat him alive, it made his palms sweat and heart race. His mouth was dry and no words were able to escape so he just did as he was told and nodded his head.

 

He cupped Mickey's cheek in his hand and smoothed his thumb back and forth “Good” he said and closed the gap between them pressing his lips firmly against Mickey’s. He slotted their lips together and gently sucked on his bottom lip. Almost as quick as it started he pulled back taking Mickey’s bottom lip with him letting it fall out of his mouth. Again Mickey didn’t say anything.

“Give me your phone.” The kid slowly took out his phone and handed it to him. He put his number in and handed it back to him. “Text me where you wanna go Friday. Like I said don’t care where so pick somewhere you like.” He took Mickey’s hand in his own and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Come on, I wanna win you something else before this place shuts down” he smiled grabbing Mickey's hand again and leading him back to the rows of arcade games. This was how it is supposed to go and soon Mickey would be his.


	5. The Dugeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian takes Mickey on a date and introduces him to his hobby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMg I know, sorry it took forever to update been busy with life and other WIPs. We are working on next ch now. Hopefully able to post once a week. We hope you enjoy. As always comments and kudos are appreciated xoxo

Fuck he couldn’t get Mickey out of his head. It’s only been a few days since their impromptu date but everyday his brain has been clouded by him. He finally got home after a long day at work. He had to deal with this client bitching that he fucked up his tattoo, no way he did cause he never fucked up.. That asshole just hadn’t explained himself correctly. Ain’t his fault the guy was an idiot. He was ready to veg out, do a few lines, and fantasize about Mickey in all sorts of different ways. When he was feeling thoroughly and blissfully high he went back to that night. The shock on Mickey's face when he noticed he was in line. How he tried to pretend he didn’t want the prize he won him. His enthusiasm for cotton candy and the kiss. That kiss although brief was fucking amazing. He didn’t usually get so turned on by a single kiss but with Mickey it was different. It was more. Friday was only 2 days away and he couldn’t wait. When Mickey nodded his head he wanted to flip him around and show his appreciation. The kid had no idea but the way he acted in that moment was very much submissive. It excited him as well as turned him the fuck on. So many possibilities came to his head in that moment and he hoped to play out every one with Mickey. He hadn’t been lying, he isn’t patient and he was tired of waiting. If only Friday would hurry the fuck up and get here.

 

******

 

This week seemed to go on forever, between school and working for his brothers he had hardly anytime to breathe let alone take the train across town to see a certain red head. Ian fucking Gallagher, wow...just wow. He was unlike anyone he had ever met before. The guy was just bursting at the seams with confidence and his demeanor was slightly intimidating, but that only made him more attractive. The way he took charge that night at the Carnival, fuck he was still shocked. He could not believe Ian had grabbed him and pushed him up against a wall...like fuck. Anyone else would have tried something like that, they would probably leave with a broken arm, not Ian though. No Ian could do that again and he was sure he'd have no problem with it.. He kinda liked the way he took control in that moment, making it easier for him to decide on his answer by telling him what to do. Who knows if he would have just asked him what he would have said. I mean he liked Ian a lot but he didn't date, not in his line of work. Family came first to him and that meant makin money, which meant spending his free time in his lab making product for his brothers to sell. That's just how it was. He never considered making time for anything else. His sister was truly his only friend. There were a few kids at school he would smoke and bullshit with but not anyone he could depend on, that he could really talk to. Now it was only hours away from his first real date and he had no fuckin clue what to do. He was beyond nervous since he hadn't seen Ian since the night at the Carnival. He thought about texting him but what would he say? So instead he just waited for the week to end so he could get this date over with.

 

“Are fuckin serious?” Mandy sighed throwing yet another shirt on the ground “How do you only have 2 types of shirt?”

 

“I only need 2. White and Black” he replied. He rotated between the colors but he had quite a few different suspender to mix things up. He wasn't trying to impress anyone on a daily basis so he didn't feel the need to expand his wardrobe.

 

“Ah ha!” she shouted and held up and long sleeve t-shirt that was white with grey stripes. “This” she paused and looked around the room before picking up a pair of dark blue almost black jeans. “And these are perfect” she replied holding them in front of him.

 

“I don't even think either of those are mine Mandy, probably Iggy's. I mean they're not even my style” he said eyeballing the suspicious clothing.

 

“That's the whole point Mickey” she replied rolling her eyes.

 

“Why can't I just wear what I normally do? It's not like I'm tryin to impress the guy”

 

“Well you should be. It’s a date and if you haven’t notice he’s a hot tattoo artist. Also he’s older which means he could have anyone he wants. For tonight dress to impress after that wear your suspenders”

 

"I know he's hot fuck you very much. I just don't think I should make this into a big deal..it's just dinner.” That's what he had been telling himself all week to keep from chickening out. It's just dinner. They had dinner together before and it went great..why should this be any different?

 

“Mick” she said laying the clothes out on the bed “I know this isn’t what you usually wear but you usually don’t go on dates either. What’s wrong with switching it up every once in a while”

 

“Fuck fine” he sighed and leaned back on the bed staring up at the ceiling.

 

“Geez if it’s such a big deal you don’t have to wear it” when her brother was still staring at the ceiling she thought the problem didn’t have to do with his attire “Hey you OK?” she said walking over and touching his shoulder.

 

“I'm fine” he replied shrugging off her hand. He looked over at his sister who seemed unconvinced. “It's just..I don't know. It's like you said, he's older and hot and we kissed at the carnival. I guess I'm just nervous that's all. I'll get over it”

 

“I get being nervous, I do. This is all new to you, but he is chasing you Mick don’t forget that. He asked YOU out not the other way around. Which means he’s pretty into you” she examined his outfit on the bed contemplating what it needed. She looked at Mickey “Don’t let him push you into anything. If you don’t feel comfortable let Ian know. If he is genuinely interested he will respect that” she looked back at the outfit her finger tapping her chin “This needs a jacket”

 

“You sound like mom you know that?” he laughed and sat up slightly. “I don't think he would do anything that I don't want. It's just weird knowin he probably has more experience you know, and fuck you I'm not wearing a jacket. What's the point of wearing something different if you're gonna fuckin cover it up?”

 

“You need a jacket cause it will complete the look dumb ass. Who cares if Ian is more experienced that’s part of the fun right. What you a virgin?”

 

"What? No" he said feeling his cheeks burn up. He really didn't want to have this conversation especially with his little sister.. His sex life was just that..his. So what if he hadn't actually had sex yet? That was his business... but like it or not it was about to be his sisters because it had been on his mind.

 

“You’re blushing! Holy shit you are a virgin” she said trying to stifle her laugh.. “No wonder you’re nervous about Ian he’s pretty much sex on a stick”

 

"Yea very fuckin funny bitch" he replied and gave his sister the middle finger. "Sorry if I'm not like you goin around bangin every guy in town" he laughed and stood up from the bed. He looked at his phone it was already 6:15 and he needed to catch the L or he would be late. "Where's this jacket you speak of?"

 

“Come on virgin I think Iggy might have one you can borrow” she said walking out of the room.

 

“Fucking bitch” he mumbled under his breath. He followed his sister into his brothers room where he found her rummaging through the closet. “Perfect” she said triumphantly holding up a slightly worn looking leather jacket with buckles on the bottom.

 

“It looks fuckin old” he said as he tried it on.

 

“Not old, vintage. Go change so I can see the complete outfit”

 

“Fuckin waste of time right now” he said as he walked into his room. He changed into the clothes his sister picked out and walked back to his brothers room where he tried on the jacket. He still felt kind of stupid but he actually looked pretty good.

 

“Not bad I guess” he replied as he turned to look at himself in different angles.

 

“I am a miracle worker!” She screamed happily and gave him a giant bear hug.

 

“None of that alright. I gotta get the fuck outta here before I miss the train”

 

“Bye Mickey”

 

“Bye Bitch” he called back followed by a dismissive wave of his hand.

 

Here goes nothin. Hopefully this date would go well and he could feel silly for worrying about it in the first place. Either that or it would be a complete disaster and he would swear off dating indefinitely, it was up for grabs at this point. He pulled out a cigarette and pressed it between his lips as he walked down the dark street to train station.

 

*****

 

When he gave Mickey the opportunity to choose the restaurant he thought it might be a little different. Texas Roadhouse Steakhouse wouldn’t be his first choice. He was happy to let Mickey choose though cause hopefully it will help him feel comfortable. As he sat there picking apart the shell of a peanut he thought about the kid. He wondered what he might order. What he did this week or didn’t do. He had gotten used to seeing him more than once a week and now it’s been 7 days. He missed him which is odd cause he normally is perfectly content by himself. That is until he needed to fuck. Although if he plays his cards right with Mickey that may be on the menu. He knew he was getting ahead of himself. He had to calm down or else he’ll ruin the night before it’s started. Thoughts of Mickey tied to the bed, on his knees, or bent over his table had him adjusting himself. He checked his watch 7:02 he should be here soon.

 

*****

 

He walked in and up to the hostess station “I'm supposed to meet somebody here” he said awkwardly not really knowing what to do.

 

“Last name please” the young women replied.

 

“Milkovich”

 

“Sorry that names not on here”

 

“Oh ok how bout Gallagher?”

 

“Yes we do have a table expecting one more. Right this way.”

 

He rubbed his knuckle under his nose nervously and followed the women through the restaurant until he saw Ian's red hair accompanied by his devilish smile.

“I'm good from here thanks”

 

“Enjoy your meal” the host replied then turned to walk back to the front.

 

He walked over to the booth where Ian was sitting.

 

“Hey”

 

Holy shit he looks sexy as fuck. He loved his suspenders don’t get him wrong but this outfit is a nice change. He scanned Mickey from head to toe and he liked what he saw. He had to think for a moment to make sure he wasn’t openly gaping at him.

“Hey Mick” he smiled and motioned for him to sit in the booth across from him. “You look amazing”

 

He looked amazing? Yea right. Ian was wearing a grey silk button up with a slick black leather jacket and blue jeans. He looked so fuckin hot it was hard for him to think of what he wanted to say.

“You also” he said and immediately regretted. “You do too. Look amazing I mean” he replied.

Fuck his life, this was not the way to start of a date he sounded like a blubbering idiot. He quickly picked up the menu on the table in hopes of hiding his embarrassment.

 

He smirked. This kid was too adorable for his own good. He pushed the rolls towards him so that he could take one if he wanted.

“Thanks” an awkward silence fell over the table. He could tell Mickey was uncomfortable and that wasn’t ok. He needed to talk. “So Mickey how was your week?” he waited for him to respond but the kid seemed more interested in the menu than him. This date was off to a great start.

 

He took a deep breath and put the menu down. “It was busy. Had a few tests so I had a lot of studying to do. I also had a big order to fill for my brothers so yea.... it was pretty hectic” he replied and grabbed one of the rolls from the basket. “Mm. These are pretty good. I never actually ate here but I pass it on my way to school so I figured what the hell right?” he laughed. He was trying, he just needed to shake off his nerves. It wasn't like this was the first time they were alone together. He sat up in his chair and took a sip of water. “How bout you? Anything interesting happen in the world of Ian Gallagher?”

 

“Well I dealt with one asshole at work this week.. Tried to say I fucked up his tattoo, but I very nicely explained that he was an idiot and I don’t fuck up. He sucked it up and left” he squirted some lemon into his water and took a sip. “I have actually been here before with a friend. He loves it here. Their steaks are awesome” he said taking a roll and putting some sweet butter on it. He loved how it would get all melted. “So we didn’t get to see each other all week. Missed seeing your face around the shop” he smiled and winked.

 

He licked his lips and glanced away for a moment after Ian's last comment. "Yea well maybe I missed hangin out there" he replied and took a drink of his water. "I like steak but only if it's still alive when I eat it. I can't do any of that well done shit, I like it juicy and pink"

 

“Pretty much you want it still mooing then. I’m sure they can do that for you here. Even if that’s nasty” he smiled to show he was just teasing. “Personally I like my steak medium, smothered in mushrooms and onions.” He played with his napkin to keep from reaching out and holding Mickey’s hand. “What you gonna get?”

 

He picked up his menu again then decided to just go with a burger. Steak sounded good but he was just too picky to deal with it. "I'm gonna get the smokehouse burger and fries, can’t go wrong with BBQ sauce"

 

He smiled and before he could reply a perky blond walked up to their table “Good evening guys sorry about the wait. My name is Amber and I’ll be your server. Are you ready to order?”

 

They both nodded their heads 

 

“Great what can I get for you” she said looking at him.

  
“I will get the 8oz steak medium with baked sweet potato a side salad with Italian dressing. I’ll take a berry sangria to drink”

  
She turned to Mickey “And for you sir?” 

  
He didn’t give him a chance to speak “He will have the smokehouse burger with fries and a coke”

  
“Alright guys I’ll go put your orders in and be back with your drinks” Amber gathered up their menus then gave them a cheesy overdone smile before walking away.

  
“So BBQ sauce huh?”

 

Mickey just stared at Ian blankly trying to find the right words to say that wouldn't end up ruining this date. He rubbed his nose with his knuckle then folded his hands on the table. “You just ordered for me and I don't know why.”

 

He studied the guy across from him. He looked aggravated which was silly. He already knew what Mickey wanted so why not order for him? It’s not that big of a deal. “Yes I did. You told me what you wanted so why not order for you?” he shrugged his shoulders and smirked. Amber came and put their drinks on the table. He took a sip of his sangria. Usually he didn’t drink super fruity drinks but he was a sucker for sangria. “It’s not a big deal”

 

OK. Ian was confident and that was sexy but this was a little too much for his taste. “Yea it kind of is.” he replied taking a sip of his Coke. “I don't need you to order for me. I'm a fuckin adult. I'm pretty sure I'm up to the challenge.” He glanced away for a moment afraid he might be coming off like an ass then looked over at Ian. “ Thank you but please don't do it again OK?”

 

Mickey once again reminded him why he found him so intriguing. He stood up for himself. Most people shied away from his confident nature but not Mickey. He raised his hands up surrendering “Alright Mick I’m sorry. I won’t do it again” he chuckled shaking his head. He took another sip of his drink gazing at Mickey over his glass. He placed it back on the table “Have you ever had this?” he asked inching the sangria towards Mickey “It’s pretty fucking bomb. Try it”

 

He raised a brow curiously. This wasn't the Alibi on the shitty side of town where he was friends with the bartender and people knew to look the other way. This was a real restaurant, and he was only 18. Ian was staring at him expectantly with his green eyes and sly smile across his lips. He looked around to make sure that no one was watching and reached for the drink taking a quick sip then sliding it back across the table. It was sweet but refreshing. “That’s bomb, what is it again?”

 

Fuck just watching Mickey sip on his drink was making his dick pay attention. The way his lips wrapped around the rim had him gripping the table harder. He shook himself away from the unholy thoughts running through his brain. He needed to stay in the here and now or he would have a hard time controlling himself. “It’s berry sangria. It’s wine and they throw a bunch of fruit in it to soak together” he sat back against the booth crossing his arms “Don’t usually drink fruity shit but I can’t pass up a good sangria”

 

He nodded in agreement and was about to say something else when the server reappeared with their food.

 

“Here you go boys. I have steak cooked medium for you” She said with a smile placing the plate down in front of Ian. She then turned to him “And here's is your smokehouse burger. Can I get you two anything else?”

 

He looked at Ian expecting him to say something but he remained quiet. “Uh no we're good thanks”

He took a bite of his burger and it melted in his mouth. It was cooked at the perfect medium rare soaking the bun with barbecue sauce. He had only taken a few bites and he was already making a mess on his hands and plate. “Fuck man” he said setting his burger down and grabbing his napkin “This is a good fuckin burger.”

He looked over at Ian who was chewing on a bite of his steak. It looked good with the mushrooms and onions but too cooked for his taste. “How's your food?” he said licking the leftover sauce from the side of his finger.

 

His eyes followed Mickey’s tongue. His throat felt really dry. He cleared it then took a sip of his drink “Yea it’s great. The mushroom and onions on top give it a lot of flavor. A good fuckin burger huh? Bet I can make one better” he smirked “I’m a beast at barbecuing”

 

“Oh really?” Mickey said coyly before taking another sip of his coke. “You'll have to show me sometime.” Despite the beginning of the date he was starting to really enjoy himself. Ian was so easy to talk to sometimes and he liked that. There were other times though where the man left his mouth dry and the ability to form a complete sentence eluded him. He glanced down at Ian's plate which was almost empty much like his own. He was full but he always saved room for desert. He grabbed the flip menu that had pictures of various confections and began to look through them, waiting for his date to finish his food.

 

He ate the last of the food on his plate then wiped his mouth making sure no food would be caught there. Man he was full but Mickey was looking through the dessert menu. Normally if he was by himself he wouldn’t order dessert but if Mickey wanted dessert then he will get it. He cocked his head to the side and watched the kid. Mickey was focused on the menu so intently. What was he thinking? “See anything you want Mick?”

 

He did in fact. His attention had been captured by the Amaretto Tiramisu. It looked delicious with the dark chocolate layered on top and a raspberry in the center. He knew it was a sweet dessert so it was certainly something they would share. “I was thinkin maybe we could share a piece of cake” he said turning the menu over so Ian could see it. “It's tiramisu, trust me it's delicious.

 

He looked at the cake on the page. It did look like it might taste good. He had heard of Tiramisu but hadn’t been a big fan of Amaretto. Since Mickey wanted it though they would get it. Worse come to worse Mickey could eat the whole thing. “Sure lets get it. Looks pretty good”

 

When the server came to clear the table he ordered the dessert. He was excited for Ian to try it, he had a feeling the man would enjoy it. They sat waiting for their desert and he listened to Ian talk more about his week at work. Tattooing was so interesting. It seemed the more Ian spoke the more fascinated he became.

He was twirling his straw in his coke as he listened until the server arrived with their dessert. The smell of coffee was in the air and his mouth had begun to water. He looked up at Ian who smiled back at him encouraging him to take the first bite. He happily filled his fork and took a bite. It was decadent and smooth with the perfect amount of sponge. It was delicately prepared but rather a simple dessert. He looked up at Ian who had a hesitant look on his face. He pushed the plate towards the man. “Just try it”

 

He really wanted to pass on the dessert. He is usually down for anything except with food. Why waste time on something you might not like? But he wasn’t a bitch and if Mickey says it’s good. He stabbed a forkful and reluctantly put it in his mouth. It was actually really good. He smiled thankful he wouldn’t have to spit out the dessert. “This is fucking good” he chuckled pointing the cake with his fork. “I’m not a fan of Amaretto so I’ve never tried it. Great choice Mick”

 

“Told you” he said before taking another bite running the front of the fork across his tongue. “You know it's actually a pretty old ass desert. I watched a documentary that said it originated in Italy in like the 19th century in a brothel.” he paused because that was wrong “Actually it's called a bordello but it's pretty much the same thing.” he looked at Ian who was casually taking bites of the desert “You want to know what Tiramisu means? It's kind of cool” he said before taking another bite.

 

He bit the side of his lip watching Mickey lick his fork like that. He was even sexy just eating cake. He couldn’t imagine how hot he would be eating his cock.... “Nope no idea what it means. Tell me” he smiled. He liked hearing new stuff but he hoped it didn’t turn into a whole full blown lesson. Mickey was very knowledgeable and liked to share. It was cute.

 

“Well” he said with excitement “Like I said it was invented in a bordello, which is an old school whore house. So the bordellos were having like competitions right, trying to steal business from each other so they started offering coffee drinks like espresso” Ian was staring at him intently which he liked. He really liked history. He didn't really have a subject he didn't like....maybe English. He didn't like when people corrected his grammar, they could go fuck themselves. He pulled away from the thought and continued his story “Um anyways..one lady created Tiramisu which actually means pick me up or to give energy. I guess people were needing a little boost after sex” he laughed. He was about to speak again when Ian smiled at him taking a piece of cake on his fork and reaching over to him. He was caught off guard but still managed to take the bite that was offered to him, wrapping his lips around Ian's fork.

 

And he’s off. It was almost like a mini history lesson. How did he know all of this about Tiramisu? It’s not even a very interesting topic. He didn’t want to interrupt him but he told him the name meaning and it didn’t seem like he was gonna stop. Feeding him cake was nicer than telling him to stop talking. Plus he kinda liked that Mickey ate off of his fork. Just something about it made him smile. “That’s interesting Mick.” Amber walked over to them.

  
“How was your dessert guys?” she said holding the little folder probably holding their check.

  
“It was great thanks” he said 

  
“Awesome here’s your check for whenever you’re ready” she stood it up at the end of the table. “Thank you for stopping by and hope you two have a great night” with that she walked away.

 

He grabbed the check before Mickey had the opportunity to see it. He brought cash so he left a couple bills and closed the folder.   
“You ready to get out of here?” he asked.

 

“Yea” he replied even though he didn't want the date to be over, he was having a good time..was Ian?

“This was fun” he said standing up from the table. Ian was playing with his phone so he just stood there anxiously. Finally Ian looked up and told him he had ordered an UBER and it was waiting outside. He wasn't sure what that was but it sounded like a taxi. It was nice Ian was taking him home even though he was more than capable of taking the train. He followed the older man outside and watched as he walked up to a silver Toyota Corolla holding open the passenger door. He was so old fashioned that way, he liked it but it kind of made him feel like a chick. He climbed inside and Ian shut the door walking around to the other side. Soon they were off. He stared out the window unsure of what to say. He hated to admit it but he was upset the evening was over.

 

He could tell be the way Mickey was staring into the distance that something was wrong.

“Are you OK?” he said reaching out and touching his shoulder.

 

He shrugged his shoulder away from Ian’s touch. “Yea I’m fuckin fine” he said continuing to stare out the window. He felt like a bitch whining about some guy liking him. He didn’t want to ask Ian straight out if he had a good time. “So you takin' me home?”

 

He was surprised by Mickey's reaction. Did he give him the wrong impression? “I mean if you want to go home then yes but I had other plans. There's a club I like to go to that I wanted to show you,” he paused for a moment leaning back in his seat “But if you want to go home I can tell the driver”

 

He looked over at the guy. He looked kind of hurt, maybe he did have a good time. Apparently he wasn’t planning on taking him home so that was a good sign. A club though? He didn’t fuckin dance. “No I don’t want to go home man, but just so you know I don’t fuckin dance” he smirked

 

He laughed and shook his head. “That's OK” he replied because he didn't need Mickey to dance. Not yet..he could picture it though, dancing with a collar around his neck and a leash in his hand..Fuck this kid was driving him crazy. “I don't dance either, mainly go for the drinks and the atmosphere” he replied. He felt a sudden urge and realized he hadn't had a bump since this morning, now here with Mickey looking like pure sex he needed it to calm his nerves. He casually unscrewed the top of his necklace and poured the white powder on to his knuckle then inhaled deeply. He screwed the top back on and looked out the window. They were almost there.

 

Ian snorting coke in front of him like it was nothing shook him for a moment. It wasn’t any of his business so he wasn’t going to say anything. He just didn’t know he did coke. The car finally stopped letting them out. They didn’t have to wait in line, Ian’s name was on some list. He followed Ian into the club and was immediately in awe. The club was dim with loud music playing. That was the only thing that he would have guessed was in a club the rest though was overwhelming. There were people in cages dancing with red lights shining on them. People kept shaking hands with Ian or clapping him on the back. They all seemed to know him. How often did he come here?? Ian whispered something to a women and they were soon led towards a booth in the back. He didn’t know what to do so he decided to sit back against the booth and play with his hands.

 

Mickey seemed a little overwhelmed by the time they got to their table. He was beginning to think maybe this was a bad idea but when he glanced over at Mickey he was playing with his hand in an adorably nervous way that made him change his mind. He needed to know if this was something the boy would ever be into because fuck..he really wanted him to be. He would make such a pretty pet and he wanted him to be his. He waved the server over hoping maybe a stiff drink would relax his date and make him feel more comfortable.

 

“Mr Gallagher, nice to see again. What can I get for you this evening?”

 

“I'll have a long island ice tea and he'll have a Jack and coke” he replied then looked over at Mickey who was clearly annoyed he ordered for him again. He waited for the server to leave before he spoke again “ You do like Jack right, I'm pretty sure that's what I sent you on your birthday?”

 

He had to resist rolling his eyes. Really he ordered for him again. Was this gonna become a regular thing like him opening the door for him? He could deal with that if he had to but he could order his own damn stuff. It made him feel like a child or bitch and he was neither. He had already asked him not to do it again. It was annoying and he was not sure how to respond without sounding like an asshole. Ian was probably doing it to be nice but that’s besides the point. Even if he does like Jack for a moment he wanted to say no out of spite, but he liked the guy across from him so he tried his best to not be a complete dick “Yea I like Jack just fine” he said with a tight lipped smile and jaws slightly clenched. He wasn’t used to holding his tongue.

 

“Good, I thought so..” he said with a smile. Mickey glanced away then back at the table as if he was trying to avoid his gaze. He didn't know what was wrong so they sat there silently for a few minutes until he couldn't take it, the kid was usually so chatty he was clearly upset about something. He reached across the table to touch his hand when the server arrived.

 

“Here you are sir. One Long Island and Jack and Coke” he said setting the drinks on the table.

“Can I interest you in an appetizer?”

 

“No thank you Dylan we just came from dinner, this is fine”

 

The server left and he took a sip of his drink eyeing his date. He watched as Mickey twirled the straw in his drink still not saying a word, it was then that he realized his mistake. This was going to take some getting used to dealing with a personality like Mickey’s, he wasn't submissive yet. He didn't like him taking control even over small things. “I'm sorry if I overstepped again with the drink. I can see that it upset you” he said reaching out to touch Mickey's hand. The boy glanced up at him and rolled his eyes.

 

“Don’t worry about it man” he smiled but moved his hand away in the guise of sipping his drink to not hurt Ian’s feelings. He felt on edge. The energy at the club was weird. Not bad just different. It’s definitely not what he imagined what a club would be. Ian must come here a lot since everyone seemed to know him. He didn’t know if that was good or bad. He glanced around the room. “So what the fuck is this place?”

 

Ian laughed, if only it was an easy explanation. He took a sip of his drink then looked intensely at his date "It's where I like to come to escape." he said knowing he was being cryptic. That was the point. His goal was to peak Mickey's curiosity. "It's easier to show you than to explain. Finish your drink then we can go for a walk around. I'm sure that all your questions will be answered."

Mickey looked even more confused then before but that was just fine. He liked the little bit of control he had at the moment knowing not only where they were but why he came here. Mickey would find out soon enough and then hopefully....he didn't even want to think about it anymore. Every time he pictured Mickey bent over or tied to his bed it took over his thoughts. Tonight was about introducing Mickey to his world and seeing if he liked it..he had to remember that.

 

He didn’t know what to say or do. Ian sat there staring at him making him squirm under his intense gaze. The guy wasn’t giving him any indication on what went on in this place. He had a feeling it was a lot more than just a club.. Especially with the name ‘The Dungeon’ He sipped on his drink and looked around trying to see if anything told him why he was being cryptic. Nothing did, so he sat there drinking his drink hoping that it wasn’t anything bad that might land him on the news.

 

He finished his drink then decided now would be the perfect time to do a bump and rev up his senses before he took Mickey on the grand tour. He reached for his necklace. He had been looking a while back for something to take his personals in since a baggy full of coke was never a good thing to have on hand. After searching on many websites with no luck he came across a vintage thrift store. There he found his prized possession. It was a silver bullet. He just unscrewed the cap and his habit was at his fingertips. He liked the discretion although times like now he really wasn't worried. He unscrewed the top sprinkling a small amount of the white powder onto his knuckle then brought it to his nose inhaling deeply. He was already feeling better about the night. He was excited to show Mickey all of the toys he played with and see the boys eyes light up when he realized he wanted to play with him. Mickey was sipping down the last of his drink, his eyes moving casually taking in the atmosphere. He could see all the questions running through his mind and didn't want to wait any longer. He reached out and touched the boys hand gently “Shall we?”

 

“Yea sure” he said standing up. Ian took his hand and led him from the table. “So you do that a lot?”

 

"Do what?"

 

He shrugged his shoulder. He wished he hadn’t said anything. It wasn’t his fuckin business “You know coke?”

 

“Oh that” he laughed surprised Mickey mentioned it seeing as he cooked meth which was much worse. “I just like to have fun” he replied. The boy looked at him and gave a soft nod leaving him to assume that was the end of the discussion which he was thankful for. He squeezed Mickey hand gently as they made there way through the dining area to the back of the club. He watched his date as the entered the lounge. Mickey was staring curiously at the art work displayed on the walls of various men and women posing tied up. He heard laughter and looked around. It was lively tonight. There were several people on display above the seating area and the boys eyes were as wide as saucers when he spotted where the laughter was coming from. A Dominatrix and her partner were playing in public, this happened occasionally if it was tasteful. This looked like just a fun spanking which was nothing to be frowned upon. He let out a small laugh and looked back over to his date whose eyes were running circles around the room trying to take in everything. The poor thing looked so confused but he said nothing. They were almost to his usual playroom when they passed another couple making out on a sofa. They were wearing bits of leather and chain-mail, nothing you would consider clothing. Mickey's walk slowed, he was obviously stunned at this point. He squeezed his hand gently again, attempting to comfort him. “Some people can get quite passionate in public” he said playfully. They reached the hallway and he opened the first door on the right stepping behind Mickey and guiding him inside. He shut the door behind him and waited for his dates reaction. He was so nervous, either he would freak out and run or....maybe he would take the time to understand him first but now all he could do was wait.

 

It was a little like system overload. The walk back was a lot all on it’s own. Everywhere he looked something else was going on. Like come on, people on display like art? It’s overwhelming and he sorta wished Ian had given him a hint or something. Standing here in this room though he felt glued to the floor. There was so much stuff. Different kinds of canes or whips on one side. The other cuffs and rope. Lots and lots of rope. That’s just the things he for sure recognized. He glanced over at Ian but he was only watching him. Was he supposed to do something? Say something like “hey nice whip you got there” This all seemed like too much but at the same time he didn’t want to leave. Before he told himself to his feet started to move toward the items on the wall, his curiosity taking a hold of him 

 

His heart skipped a beat when he saw Mickey walk further into the room rather than haul ass towards the exit. He knew the things that must be running through his mind at this moment and he wanted to make this a pleasant experience not a frightening one. Mickey had walked over to the rack where the whips and floggers were hung on little silver hooks. The boy stood there staring, his hand was slowly inching up. He took this as his moment and walked up behind Mickey taking his hand in his and lifting it up to touch the braided handle of flogger. The one they were looking at was soft red suede one of his favorites actually. It had a gentle sting but was still intimate. He tenderly guided the boys hand down the handle to the tails letting the material slip through their fingers. He leaned down “it's actually quite soft isn't it?” He whispered in Mickey's ear. Mickey glanced up at him and said nothing as he moved his hand over the various toys hanging. He kept close behind him as he silently explored the rest of the room. 

 

His head was reeling. There was so much to look at. The whip like thing Ian had him touch was pretty soft. It made him wonder what it is used for and how it could feel good. Was it meant to feel good? He continued on to the choices of handcuffs. He was drawn to a simple pair of black leather cuffs with silver studs. He picked them up to examine them further. The inside was covered in soft black fur and it had a silver chain connecting them. He had never been in handcuffs, which was surprising considering what he did. The thought was nagging at him. How would it feel to have them on? He looked over at Ian who again was only watching him. He bit the side of lip “Fuck it” he said softly and slipping them on one at a time. He smirked and looked back at the guy “Huh first time in cuffs which is funny considering...”

 

He didn't know what came over him when Mickey held up his hands in the perfect pair of black leather cuffs. He looked stunning. The playful look on his face and the way he bit his lip threw him over the edge and any resemblance of self control he had was lost. He walked over to Mickey and grabbed his waist pushing him up against the wall next to the display. He smashed their lips together before biting Mickeys bottom lip. The boy returned the kiss opening his mouth just enough for his tongue to sneak in and explore. He grabbed Mickeyshair and lifted up his head so he could kiss the soft creamy skin above his collar bone. He could feel the boys heart beat and hear his staggered breaths which only fueled his need. He let go of his hair running his hands down his shoulder and to the small of his back as he went back to kissing Mickeys lips.. His hands slowly made there way down Mickeys back and rested on his plump ass. He squeezed with both hands pressing himself closer against the boy.

 

Whoa what the fuck was happening? He tried on a pair of handcuffs and now Ian is groping his ass. The kissing was fucking amazing but it’s too much too fast. Being in here, seeing all this stuff then Ian’s reaction had him freezing. He didn’t want to hurt the guy’s feelings but as he felt his hands squeezing his ass he needed it to stop. He placed his hands against Ian’s chest and pushed gently. The guy reacted immediately and let him push him back. He smirked then looked down. He hoped he didn’t hurt his feelings. He took off the handcuffs and placed them where they belonged. He glanced over and Ian didn’t look angry. He leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss.

“It’s a lot” he said hoping it sounded like an ‘I’m sorry I pushed you away but I had to.” He turned and decided to check out the silky looking rope.

 

He had to take a few deep breaths to center himself. He had moved too fast and he knew it. Something came over him when he saw Mickey standing there. When he let his hands roam his body it was like his world was in slow motion taking in the boys soft warm skin under his fingertips. He should have stopped there but he couldn't, he needed more. The moment he went further he felt Mickeys hand on his chest pushing him away. He understood, honestly he felt embarrassed. He was still adjusting to the game of pursuit rather than just being given what he wanted. He wanted Mickey. He turned and leaned against the wall. Mickey must have noticed his demeanor because he kissed him again followed by soft words before walking away to look around the rest of the room. He was thankful, he didn't scare him off. He would be kicking himself and kind of still was even though the boy gave him a reassuring smile. He watched as Mickey held and touched things making his way around the room. The boy stopped suddenly grabbing a spiked collar with a heart ring on it.

 

He stopped his scoff before it left his mouth. Collars? Who wears collars? He picked it up and turned it around in his hands. He stared at it for a while not doing anything. How did he feel about this? He had always thought collars were only for animals but apparently not. The design of the collar is nice. Honestly if he was gonna wear a collar it would be something like this one. He still wasn’t sure how he felt about it and the only way to be sure is put it on. He undid the snaps and put it around his neck securing it in place. He ran his finger outlining the heart then touched the spikes. He still wasn’t sure how he felt about it but he wasn’t opposed to it. He was actually a little amused by it, some of that might be his brain overload. He turned to Ian smiling “All I need is a dog tag” 

 

Fuck. He did it again. There was no way Mickey knew how hard it was for him to restrain himself, the cuffs were one thing but the collar. Jesus the fucking collar. It fit perfectly around his neck. Screw tags he needed a leash. He wanted to pull Mickey to his knees and make him his pet. He wanted to tell him how sexy and pretty he looked and watch his snow white skin burn crimson.   
  
Stop.   
  
To soon, it was all too soon. He walked casually over to Mickey and licked his lips before reaching around his neck and undoing the collar setting it down on the shelf.  
"I could use another drink what do say Mick?" he says with a smile extending his hand.

 

He glanced at Ian's hand and took it. Honestly what other choice was there? They started making their way back to the table. He couldn’t help but glance around taking everything in. He would have never guessed that this is where the night would end up. People displayed for all to see then others barely wearing clothes. The room Ian showed him was mind blowing. There was so much to see, feel, and try. If someone told him he would be wearing a collar tonight he probably would have told them to fuck off. Now he had and the weirdest part is he didn’t hate it. He was intrigued more than anything. This wasn’t anything he was familiar with but something Ian seemed to be into. The way the guy kept watching him in the room was so intense. He almost felt like he was being studied. It made him feel self conscious but also kinda hot. The hot factor turned way up when Ian attacked him. It was fucking amazing and felt better than anything he’d felt before. That is until it went too far. At least Ian didn’t seem hurt. As they sat down at the table he realized how much he was ready for another drink.

 

He called the server to the table ordering himself another long island then looked over at his date so he could order his own drink which he made clear he wanted to do. Mickey ordered another jack & coke.

Once the drinks arrived he figured it would be good time to find out where Mickey stood on his proclivities. "I know this has been a lot to take in all at once." he said as his eyes met with the boy's. "What did you think?" He glanced away for a moment. Fuck he was nervous. He didn't get nervous but he really like Mickey in so many ways and the thought that he might not have him made his stomach churn. "After seeing everything tonight I mean. Do you have any questions or....I just want to know whats on your mind" 

 

There was a lot bouncing around his mind right now. He hadn’t exactly put it all in order yet and now he needed to. First he really liked Ian and wanted to get to know him more, but is this something he wants to do? Could he see himself doing it? Second he doesn’t know anything about the stuff he has seen tonight. What if Ian wanted him to do something and laughed in his face when he messed up? Third what if they tried something and he didn’t like it. Would Ian stop talking to him? There were so many questions that he wasn’t ready to ask yet. He decided to go with a simple answer. “It’s definitely interesting” he let out a nervous laugh then sipped his drink. Why did he feel like he was taking a test right now? “But hey if that’s you’re into who am I to judge ya know?” 

 

He took a sip of his drink and thought carefully about his next words. "It is something I'm into" he paused a moment then reached out to touch mickeys hand lacing their fingers together so he couldn't pull away " I'm also really into you Mick. You're so smart and sexy." he said rubbing his fingers on Mickeys knuckles "You have no idea what you do to me sometimes." he laughed. Mickeys cheeks were turning red and it looked like he was trying his hardest not to smile. He wanted to tell him more. He wanted Mickey to know how perfect every inch of his body was but not now. For now he just smiled contently "I'm really happy you came out tonight."

 

He wasn’t absolutely sure but he had a feeling he was blushing. Ian really liked him and called him sexy. He felt like he was melting inside and a little idiotic for feeling that way. One guy shouldn’t be able to turn him into a puddle of mush. Ian though, with how he was looking at him and holding his hand that’s what he was. He glanced away then back at Ian. He finally let his smile show on his face. “Me too.”

Did he just bat his eyelashes? He did. He really did. “Wouldn’t have guessed we end up here but if anyone’s gonna show me handcuffs and whips I’m glad it’s you,” he looked down at their joined hands cause he was too embarrassed to look at Ian “Cause you know you’re hot and stuff too” he said feeling himself blush again.

 

Mickey was being quite flirty. More so than he'd experienced before. The boy was blushing and giving soft looks through his lashes, it was again making it so hard to control his urge to touch, kiss, and dominate. He was so relieved he hadn't spooked Mickey away. He usually met people at the club. This was the first time he had to introduce someone to his world and he would be lying if he said he wasn't thinking about it from the moment he met the boy. His fuck you attitude mixed with his surprisingly soft demeanor and intelligent personality was the perfect cocktail to have him at his knees.

“Thank You” he said with a small smile pulling his hand back, taking another sip of his drink.

 

They sat their exchanging glances and talking about a project Mickey was working on in school. He figured the least he could do for short circuiting his dates brain was listen to him talk about school. He was so passionate about Chemistry it was making him excited even though he could really care less. Mickey had that ability, it didn't matter what he said it always drew him in.

 

He saw Mickey check his phone several times over the last hour but knew he was too polite to say anything. It was getting late, not for him but for his date. It was almost 1am, they'd been out all night. Personally if he thought he had a chance he would happily take Mickey back to his place and see how he really looked in handcuffs but he knew that would be saved for another day. He ordered the UBER after their final round, watching as the boy yawned into his drink.

He stood up from the table “Come on. Your ride is here”

Mickey stood up slowly clearly feeling the alcohol. He placed his hand on the small of the boys back gently guiding him to the front door. Once they were outside he walked Mickey over to the car. He needed to know for sure if he had a chance. Mickey had been so polite but maybe that's all it was. He needed to hear it again.

“Be honest” he said grabbing both of Mickeys hands and pulling him in close so that their faces were almost touching. “Am I going to see you again?”

 

The intensity in the other man’s eyes was making his heart pound. He was gorgeous and he seemed nervous. The funny thing about that was he was the one who was nervous. Ian was this sexy, confident, older guy who could have anyone he wanted but for some reason the man wanted him. He hadn’t thought much about relationships or love or anything like that really. He was content by himself. Now though he couldn’t see himself turning Ian away. He wanted to know more about maybe everything. He felt himself quickly falling for the guy and he wasn’t sure how to stop. With his head slightly clouded with alcohol he didn’t think he wanted to. He licked his bottom lip and smiled lightly biting the side of his lip“Yea if you want” he said softly with a slight nod of his head. He felt a little stupid right now fawning over his crush but at the same time he didn’t give a shit.

 

That was all he needed to hear before he closed the distance between them with a gentle but passionate kiss. He regretfully let go of Mickey's hands and opened the car door. “Have a good night Mick” he said sweetly his eyes fixed with his dates reddening ones. He shut the door firmly and watched as the car drove away into the night. He was flustered and his mind was racing. This night had gone perfectly. He had to censor himself a few times but that was too be expected, again one of the reasons that he found Mickey so alluring. He had a voice, an opinion yet still a soft side that he wanted to explore and play with. He pulled out his phone and thought about texting him but decided best to let the boy make the first move. He really didn't want to go another week without seeing his smile. He let out a deep sigh and turned to walk into the club, another drink then he would be ready to go home.


	6. Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey go on another date and Ian learns something new. Mickey see a different side of Ian.

He liked watching Ian work. He moved with such precision making sure every line was just perfect. It was entrancing to see the focus and determination in his face as he traced the needle along his clients skin. He'd somehow made time to visit Ian every day for the last week since their last date. He wasn't sure how he found the time, he chose not to think about it. It seemed now stopping by the tattoo shop after school was part of his routine, even though it was in midtown and he lived on the South Side.

 

“So what movie do you wanna see?” he said leaning over the dividing wall that separated him from Ian's booth. They were going on another date and for some reason he felt much more comfortable than before. That was probably do to the fact that since the last date they'd had their fair share of flirty kisses and the occasional full blown make out session. “I really don't even know what's playin, so whatever you wanna see I'm game”

 

He turned off the tattoo gun, wiping  off the extra ink then applied ointment. He smiled and looked over at the boy “I was thinking the new Thor movie. It looks pretty badass” he started the gun again hoping to finish in the next hour. He couldn’t wait to take Mickey out. The kid had come to see him everyday this week giving him something to look forward to. He couldn’t get enough of him. Mickey would tell him about his day, his school projects, and anything else he felt like sharing. He would listened and contributed to the conversation. Most of the time he didn’t give a shit about what people talked about. If it wasn’t something he was interested in he was good at tuning them out. Mickey made everything sound interesting. It also helped that he was easy on the eyes. He was sexy as hell so listening to him gave him an excuse to stare without being creepy. Mickey though has been caught staring a couple times. It was too adorable. Every time he caught him staring he would blush and look away. Mickey was becoming more flirtatious which he was happy about. The more Mickey flirted the more he could without the fear of chasing him away. There had also been a make out session or two. Honestly he was worried that after Mickey got home from the club he might never contact him again. When he got a text the next day he was ecstatic. The club could have ruined them but they were only getting closer.

 

"Sure man that sounds cool." he replied. He turned around and walked through the rest of the shop mindlessly. He could watch Ian work forever but he knew he was trying to finish his piece. He walked over to look at the wall covered with Ian's designs. He had stared at it  many times before but each time he found something  new that caught his eye. He was about to sit down and flip through a magazine when he heard a woman's voice.

 

"You there" the woman said "Help me with this" she pointed to a few large boxes sitting on the floor. He forgot what her name was but knew that she was Ian's boss.

 

"Yea sure" he replied  walking over and picking up a box. She directed him to the back storage closet, at least he thought that's what it was but there was a mini fridge and a freakin pantry. He set the box down on the shelf then walked back to grab the other one while the dark haired woman stared at him. He shut the door after putting away the last box and walked over to the couch and sat down.

 

“I see you all the time” she said raising her brow as she gathered some things from her station “You might as well work here”

 

“I'm just here for Ian” he replied glancing over to the older man who gave him a sympathetic smile then looked back down at his work.

 

“I see this” the woman replied. “ Do you work?”

 

He wasn't sure how comfortable he was with telling this lady 'yea I cook meth in a lab' it probably wouldn't go over well. “Uh no, main focus is school”

 

“You are in College?”

 

He was starting to get uncomfortable. “Uh high school..I'm a Senior. Next year maybe college”

 

She leaned against the wall of Ian’s workstation where the man  was pretending not to be paying attention to the conversation. “I see you go from dog to puppy now yes?” she said with devious smile.

 

He glanced at his boss then back at his work “What can I say Svet puppies are too damn cute sometimes” he caught Mickey’s eyes, the boy cheeks were turning crimson. 

 

“Hmph” she hummed looking over at him , her eyes visibly moving down his body “He is short but I can see this.” She walked back over to her station and sat down “Just keep  this one on leash yes. This is business not daycare” with that the women started busying herself with the papers at her station.

 

..That was uncomfortable…

 

He walked over to Ian’s booth to check on his progress. He seemed unphased by his bosses words and was highly focused on the patch of skin under his needle.  It looked like he was just about done applying the finishing touches with the way he was moving from one spot to another. He thought about saying something but suddenly he felt nervous. He thought he was done being shy around the older man but after hearing the way Ian’s boss spoke to him he again felt slightly intimidated. He chewed anxiously on his bottom lip resting his elbows on the wall and waited for Ian to finish.

 

Damn Svetlana sure likes to fuck with him. “Just keep this one on leash” If it was only that simple. He would love to have Mickey on a leash. Keep him by his side with a matching collar. It was a beautiful vision in his head but he had to focus. This dude’s tattoo was almost done then he could get the fuck out of here. He shaded the last spot and wrapped it up. His client paid while he explained aftercare instructions. The tattoo turned out perfect as always. Now that he didn’t have something to actively hold his focus his thoughts went back to Mickey on a leash, maybe on his knees...his cock in his mouth...gagging. Son of a bitch. He pushed those thoughts aside so he wouldn’t be painfully hard all night “Hey just let me clean this shit up then we can head out” he said smiling at Mickey. 

 

“Alright” he said as he watched Ian walk to the storage closet. He turned to face the door, his back now leaning against the wall. He was ready to get on with the rest of the day. He had a long day at school and had been looking forward to spending some more time with Ian. Yea he had been there practically everyday but Ian would be working and he had school so it wasn’t a very long exchange. Tonight though, this would be there 2nd...no 3rd date? Did the carnival count as a date? Mandy said it did. She also told him what that meant.

 

“So are you excited?” she said looking at him.

 

He was confused by the question. He was going to see Ian like he had done for the last week only they were going to see a movie. It wasn’t breaking news. “Did I miss somethin?”

 

She laughed and shook her head “Oh Mickey. This is your 3rd date right?”

 

“I guess”

 

“Ugh you are such a virgin” she huffed rolling her eyes 

 

“Yea well you’re a dumb bitch” he replied. His sister had made it a point to tease him at least once a day about her new found knowledge. He didn’t mind really. Mandy was like his best friend so it only made sense she would know his secrets. She may have a habit of acting like a stupid bitch, but he was happy he could come to her if he needed.

 

“Relax Mick” she said sitting on the couch next to him “I’m just sayin that most people know a 3rd date means sex. I mean I’m surprised  you haven’t already fucked the guy honestly” she stared thoughtfully at the ceiling for a moment before looking back over at him “You sure you’re gay cause I would have so hit that by now?”

 

“Why are we talkin about this shit right now? You gonna give pointers on how to blow him too?” he said standing up from the bed.

 

“I’m mean if you wa..”

 

“No gross” he said playfully pushing his sister. It’s fine. We’re just goin to see a movie and maybe drinks after that’s all” he said. He was looking at his sister as he spoke but really the words were for him.

 

Fuckin Mandy. Playing with his head. Between his bitch sister talking about sex and Ian’s boss talking not so discreetly about leashes and whatever the fuck they were going on about he was starting to enter flight mode. He ran his thumbs down the underside of his suspenders and waited for Ian to finish cleaning up his area.

 

******

 

That had to be one of the quickest clean ups he has done. He was fast but thorough, eager to leave with Mickey. They took his motorcycle to the theater. Thor was at 7:30 and they got there about 25 mins early. He bought their tickets then held the door open for Mickey. The kid didn’t get upset over him holding the door anymore. He still didn’t like him ordering for him though. As they waited in the concession stand line he noticed Mickey running his thumbs up and down his suspenders. He seemed nervous which was completely fucking adorable. They have spent everyday together this week and the kid was still nervous. He wasn’t that scary was he? He took one of Mickey’s hands in his lacing their fingers together at his side. 

 

“You know what you want?” he asked looking down at Mickey and smoothing his thumb across his knuckles.  

 

He found himself staring at the candy shelf. It seemed no matter what he always ended up there. “Uh I’ll just get some peanut m&ms and a coke..thanks” he replied trying not to focus on the warmth of Ian’s hand or the softness of his fingertips against his own. He should be used to this by now, Ian holding his hand. Don’t get him wrong he liked it but it still made his heart race and head spin every time. 

Ian ordered nachos and a Dr. Pepper. He handed him his stuff and they made their way to the theater. He followed Ian as he walked up the stairs to the the 4th row from the back. The theater was pretty much empty because of how early they were so that made it easy to find the perfect seats. They sat down and he opened his candy popping some M&Ms in his mouth. He had a weird habit of sucking the candy coating off then chewing the peanuts. He didn’t know why, it was something he’d always done.  He pocketed the candies in his cheek and took a sip of his drink looking over at Ian “We may have gotten here a bit early man. Should have stopped for a smoke” he laughed swishing the candies around to the other cheek.

 

Mickey was right the theater was almost completely empty except for two people. Guess they coulda stopped for a smoke but he was eager to get here. He popped a cheese covered chip in his mouth admiring the boy beside him. He looked amazing as always wearing his signature suspenders. He hadn’t seen the ones he is wearing now before. It’s like he had a never ending supply of suspenders. These were blue, almost the same color as his eyes. They were perfect just like Mickey. Man this kid twisted him all up.

 

Tonight was date number three which usually meant sex. Hell for him date number one usually meant sex but with Mickey things are different. He didn’t want to pressure him into anything but he is hoping something might happen. The kid next to him is too sexy and he was having a hard time holding himself back. Waiting was a new concept for him. Usually people threw themselves at him. He had a feeling Mickey would be worth the wait. He just hoped that the wait wouldn’t kill him. “I love being early. The worst is paying for movie tickets and getting shitty seats.” Reaching out he put his hand on Mickey’s thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze “So did I tell you how fucking amazing you look tonight yet?

 

He hated the fact that he was blushing right now but Ian was good at making that happen. He took a sip of his soda and looked at the man. “You didn’t but thank you.” He looked at what Ian was wearing. It was a simple forest green t-shirt with black jeans and his infamous leather jacket. Such a simple outfit yet Ian had a way of making it look complex and sexy just like him. 

 

Ian’s hand was resting on his thigh and his thumb was rubbing back and forth on his leg. This wasn’t the first time but it made his breath stagger. Since they started their little make out sessions Ian’s hands hand moved many places. His thigh, his back..he even let him squeeze his ass if the kiss was hot enough and..it usually was. That night at the club he was overwhelmed, it was just too much at once. Now though he really wanted to kiss Ian. The theater was still pretty empty and the lights were low. “I know what we could to to pass the time” he said coyly resting his hand on top of Ian’s. The older man looked up at him and raised his brow waiting for him to explain himself. Luckily he didn’t want to talk. He reached out and grabbed Ian’s shoulder pulling him down into a kiss. Their lips crashed together and soon Ian’s hand was gripping his hair and his tongue was dancing in his mouth. He liked this...kissing Ian. Just like everything else he seemed to take control giving him room to just relax and let his lip be bitten or his head be moved in different directions. Ian’s hands were moving down his back and he found himself practically falling out of his chair as he squeezed the mans shoulder. It was perfect and sexy and….now the theater went completely dark. 

The movie screen lit up and the previews started playing. The theater wasn’t full by any means but there was still a decent amount of people. He suddenly felt embarrassed and quickly sat down in his seat reaching for his coke.

 

It was a great movie...what he saw of it at least, he wasn’t really paying much attention. He couldn’t stop thinking about what Mandy had said about  third dates. The way she spoke made it sound like this was a fact that was universally known. Did that mean Ian was thinking the same thing? Was that what he was expecting? He wasn’t sure how he felt about it. His mind was playing various failing scenarios of how the night would end up instead of paying attention to the movie. He would laugh when Ian laughed and occasionally toss a smile his way but inside he was freaking the fuck out. Ian was clearly not the average guy. He knew that from the first time he saw him. He only played like he wasn’t intrigued by his cockiness and the way he spoke the first time they met. Sure at first he was defensive but looking back it was really kind of hot how confident he was in his opinion. He knew now how Ian was. His confidence could easily appear as arrogance but there was a fine line between the two. Not only was his personality intimidating but their last date...that had been on his mind too. Ian walked around The Dungeon like he was walking through a grocery store. Ian was completely comfortable and everyone for the most part seemed to know who he was. That meant he probably frequented the place, and seeing as it wasn’t the average club that was also a bit un nerving. He knew just by the way he acted and his age that Ian would no doubt have experience but he was taken completely off guard by the room filled with various whips, ropes and handcuffs. The way Ian looked at him as he walked around made him squirm just thinking about it. It was more intense than usual and that's saying something. Now here they were on their third date, Ian’s hand rested comfortably on his leg and the movie about to end. He didn’t know what Ian had planned but he was almost certain that he wasn’t just going to take him home. He breathed in deeply and tried to stop his thoughts from running away. Despite his claims Ian had been patient so far so he didn’t know why he was worrying in the first place, who knows what would happen. Fuckin Mandy.

 

The movie was hilarious. It was different than any of the other Thor movies but good nonetheless. His attention wasn’t fully on the movie though. He kept his hand on Mickey’s thigh the entire time trying his damndest not to go any higher. This whole waiting thing is overrated. He was ready for some action and hopefully tonight would be the night. Even if they didn’t fuck maybe somebody’s dick would get touched. He took a deep breath trying to drown his thoughts in ice water. Standing up he grabbed Mickey’s hand and led them out of the theater. He had ordered an uber for them. He didn’t plan on taking Mickey home, unless he really wanted to but he hoped not. The plan was to go to the club. He wanted Mickey to become comfortable there. The only way that was going to happen is if they go there more than once. The uber was about two minutes away. He felt on edge and he knew exactly what he needed. He looked around and only Mickey was next to him. He untwisted his necklace poured a small amount of the white powder on his knuckle and breathed deep. Fuck that shit made everything better. Mickey was giving him a look between curiosity and maybe annoyance? Didn’t matter what look the kid tried he always looked cute doing it. He was ready to get this show on the road. Finally the uber showed up. He held the door open for his date then crawled in next to him. 

 

He tried to brush off the fact that Ian did coke. It wasn’t a deal breaker but he didn’t like it. He dealt with hard drugs everywhere else in his life it would be nice to not have them in his relationship. Wait...relationship? Was that what this was? Maybe..he wasn’t going to think about it. He looked out the window and recognized the building on the street. He was pretty sure they were going to the club. He wondered if this was going to be a thing. He didn’t mind it but that place just made him feel...it made him feel different. He saw things that he expected to repel him but they only left him with questions. It seemed like he had a lot of those these days. He hoped when the time came Ian would be able to answer them and not expect him to figure it out. He had thought a lot about the idea...at least the concept. He still didn’t see the point or how it could possibly be fun but Ian was into it and he was into Ian. He was pulled from his thoughts when Ian’s fingers laced between his. He looked over at the man just as the car pulled up to the front of the club. Ian opened the door and held it open for him extending his hand. He knew by now this was a thing and decided not to complain, now the ordering for him that was another thing completely. Luckily Ian had seemed to get the hint. He grabbed the man’s hand and stepped out of the car. The uber drove away and Ian escorted them over to the bouncer who again immediately let them in. It was strange how people treated Ian here, again it only left him with more questions.

 

They made their way through the surprisingly crowded bar. There was no way that all of these people actually knew the more exciting aspects that were hidden in the back. His friend Jeremy had hit him up before the movies asking to meet up. Jeremy and him met in class and had  been friends ever since. When he started coming here on the regular he had met a lot of interesting people. People filtered through the Dungeon but there were a few that were regulars like he was. They tried to meet at least once a month. He scanned the room for his friends. They were sitting at a table near the back. He kept a tight grip on Mickey’s hand so they wouldn’t get separated. That’s just what he needed bring his date just to lose him in the crowd. After pushing through annoying hipsters they got to their table. 

 

“Hey Jeremy place is poppin tonight” he said pulling out Mickey’s chair for him then sitting in his own. 

 

“Ian. Glad you could make it man. You know how it is people just wanting to get a little taste of something different. Speaking of” the man said looking over at him with a smile “You must be Mickey.” Jeremy extended his hand to him so he returned the gesture.

 

“Ian has told me so much about you. It’s nice to finally meet you”

 

“Yea?” he said pulling his hand back and shoving them nervously into his pockets “It’s nice to meet you too.” He looked over at Ian “So how did you guys meet or whatever?”

 

“School” he took a sip of Jeremy’s drink and grimaced. “Fucking vodka on ice gross’’ he looked over at the boy next to him “Jeremy and I met in class. I forever spanked him. He’s a good tattoo artist but he’s just never gotten to my level. What can I say you can’t compete with greatness” he laughed and raised both his eyebrows a couple times. Their server Dylan came over to take their orders. He ordered a mojito and Mickey ordered a jack and coke. “Jer how many times have I told you that jacket is awful. You’ll never pick up anyone new looking like that” he may sound like an asshole but his friend has owned that worn out leather jacket for too damn long. It almost made his eyes bleed looking at it. “You should really stop wearing it”

 

“Careful with this one” The guy said playfully elbowing him “he can be a bit of a control freak if you know what I mean”

 

“Fuck you” he chuckled taking a sip of his drink. “What’s wrong with liking control? Let’s look at what control has gotten me, a degree, an apartment, a motorcycle, shall I go on? I like control and it’s treated me fucking well” he turned toward his date “You don’t think I am a control freak do you Mick?” 

 

His lips curled up into a shy smile. Ian was staring at him with such certainty “I don’t know man” he laughed lightly “You can be a little full of yourself sometimes”

 

“Nice” Jeremy said nudging him again “I like this one. He’s not afraid to call you on your shit”

 

“Damn 30 minutes and you’re already turning my date against me.” Honestly he didn’t mind. Mickey was being bold and feisty which only made the idea of him submitting even hotter. If everything went how he hoped the Mickey inside the bedroom would be different than outside. He would have the best of both worlds with the kid. Knowing that he would submit to him and nobody else excited him. He shifted in his seat his thoughts making his pants tighter than they were. He wrapped his arm around the back of Mickey’s chair then pulled him close. 

 

Fuck he was doing it again. He could feel his cheeks getting hot from the look Ian was giving him and the possessive way he pulled him in. He sat there sipping his drink as Ian continued his conversation with his friend. The guy seemed cool enough. He and Ian were close so it was kind of nice Ian introduced him...or the fact the he had been talking about him. Honestly, when he heard that it took him by surprise. He still wasn’t clear on what it was they were doing, he’d never even gone on a date before Ian but it seemed like they were dating. He wasn’t about to embarrass himself by asking so he just decided to go with the flow.

 

Two  more Jack and cokes later he was feeling pretty good. Ian and his friend were laughing and telling stories of when they went to school together. It excited him and only made him want to go to college even more. Ian said he was South Side and look at him now. He was right. He took control of his life and things seemed to have worked out just fine for him. He hoped he could say the same in the future. He was feeling his buzz and found himself staring at Ian’s lips as he talked, watching the way he sipped his drink. He wanted to kiss him. He reached out and set his hand on his leg and stared at him with a dopey grin hoping he would get the hint.

 

When Mickey touched his leg he froze. He glanced at him and the kid had a flirty smile on his face. He is starting to learn his tells and this one looks like he wants a kiss but isn’t comfortable enough to take it. Well he could fix that. He motioned for their server Dylan and whispered in his ear handing him a few bills. He payed for a private room so that they could do whatever they wanted without an audience. He smirked grabbed the hand on his leg then followed Dylan to their room. The closer they got the more amped up he felt. Mickey had initiated this. Sure he was the one who got the room but the kid wanted to fool around and he wasn’t about to turn him down. They walked into their room and Mickey went to take a seat on the couch. He ordered both himself and Mickey another drink. He didn’t think he would mind he ordered for him cause he was getting the same drink all night. When Dylan left he went and sat next to his date. He looked at him and laced their fingers together. The kid was looking at him with wide eyes waiting. Out at the table he was bolder but when it was just them he acted shy. Tension hung in the air between them. It was nice for a moment until it wasn’t. He leaned forward and pressed their lips together. 

 

He happily accepted this kiss he had been craving opening his mouth and sucking Ian’s top lip between his teeth. He brought his hand up to Ian’s neck and pulled him in closer while resting his other hand on Ian’s chest. The kiss was playful at first but then he had a sudden urge to be closer to Ian. He grabbed onto Ian’s shoulders for leverage and pulled himself up onto his lap so that he was straddling the man. He moved one hand down Ian’s side so that it was resting on his waist while the other was holding onto the back of the couch. He bowed his head down and started planting small kisses under Ian’s jaw making his way down to his neck. Ian’s skin was soft under his lips. He kinda liked the small gasps he made and the way he squirmed. He smashed his mouth against the older man and moved his tongue around his mouth. Ian started peppering light kisses on his neck. It felt fucking amazing. He didn’t think before he took his hand from Ian’s side and placed it on his dick massaging it through his pants. He had never done that before but it had to feel good right?

 

“Hmm” he hummed as Mickey’s hand moved slowly along the now hardening bulge in his pants. His pressed his fingers into Mickey dragging them lightly down his back  kneading at the thin material of his shirt.

Fuck he was too fucking sexy. 

It felt so good to have the boy on top of him, to feel his body against his. Mickey lifted his head and attacked his lips again as his hand clumsily continued groping him. He let his hands drift down further and cupped his ass squeezing gently and pulling Mickey in closer. He reached for the clips on the boy’s suspenders and unhooked them from his pants allowing his hand to slide underneath.

 

He was feeling good. As they made out somewhere in the back of his mind he registered it was more intense than before. He was ok with that though until Ian stuck his hands down his pants. That was too much and everything stopped. He pulled back from the redhead’s lips, took his hand off of his dick, jolting up off his lap. Heavy petting over the clothes was one thing, but underneath meant something different. He wasn’t sure he was ready for different especially not at this place. “We can’t..I mean I shouldn’t have...fuck” he felt like such a loser. Ian was this sexy guy and here he was acting like let’s face it a shy virgin. 

 

“Hey hey..It’s OK.” He said reaching for Mickey’s hand but the boy jerked it away and took several steps back.

What the hell?

He was cool with moving slow, but these mixed signals were annoying him. They were hot and heavy then suddenly he didn’t want to be touched at all?  It was like Mickey was into it and wanted him but then he flipped a 180. What was the deal? He stood up from the couch and looked at the boy “ I’m confused here. Did I do something wrong?” He said  walking over to Mickey so that they were face to face “I thought this is what you wanted.” he searched Mickey’s face for any clue to why he was so skittish but the boy was hard to read.  “Look if this is too weird for you. If I’m too.. you know, just tell me but don’t play with me. I don’t have the patience for games”

 

He stepped back from Ian’s prying eyes and turned his back to him. “Might shock you but not everything is fuckin about you alright” he sighed then turned to face him “I’m just not ready for all this shit ok. It’s still pretty fuckin new” he grabbed his drink and downed the rest in one go. 

 

He laughed and rolled his eyes. This kid was cute but he wasn’t born yesterday. He had to be freaked out by him, by the club, by everything. “Yea I get that, but it’s not like I’m askin you to do any of this” he said gesturing around the room then looking back at his date. “What I don’t get is how you can be so into shit one moment then the next you push me away and act like some scared virgin or something” 

 

Shit the way he said virgin made it sound like it was a crime to be one. Like you had to have issues if you weren’t out fucking the entire neighborhood. It’s not like he never had the opportunity. He just didn’t see anyone worth fucking until Ian. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say. The guy could be such a smug asshole sometimes. Did he really need to explain himself? “You know what fuck this” he started walking towards the door. He didn’t feel like being looked down on by Ian right now. He had enough people who did that in his life. 

 

Holy shit...no? Could that be it...? Mickey was 18 and hot as hell. How could that even be an option? Suddenly everything started to make sense. The way he shied away from his comment that night when they went to the abandoned building or the way he couldn’t make eye contact after their first kiss. Fuck. Here he was with a one track mind thinking about making Mickey his pet not even stopping to notice how truly overwhelmed he was and now he was wanting to leave because of it. “Wait” he said walking over to the door. He grabbed Mickey’s hands firmly in his and looked into his eyes. Mickey glanced down to floor almost as if he was embarrassed or even ashamed to look at him. There was nothing for him to be ashamed of. He didn’t think it was possible for him to like Mickey more than he already did, however knowing what he was pretty sure he knew only made him more attractive.  “Look at me” he said releasing one of Mickey’s hands so that he could touch his face. “I didn’t mean it like that. I don’t want you to think …” fuck now he was nervous. Mickey’s eyes were now fixed on his and for once he was feeling slightly tongue tied. He knew he had to word this right or he would send Mickey out the door and that wasn’t an option. “I like you Mickey” he said squeezing the boys hand. “I like you a lot and if this is really new to you, you can tell me.” He took hold of Mickey’s free hand again and led him back over to the couch. He sat down and looked up at the shy boy above him rubbing 

his thumbs over Mickey’s knuckles tenderly. “Is it?”

 

He looked down at Ian, he sounded like he was telling the truth. Maybe he didn’t care if he was a virgin or not. “It’s not that big of a deal” he shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck. He stood there for a couple minutes deciding what he wanted to do. He could leave and never see Ian again which would be stupid. Or he could sit down and have the uncomfortable talk about his sex life or lack thereof. He sat down on the couch facing Ian one hand still in his. He took a deep breath and blew it out. Here goes “I like you too...a lot” he looked down from the older man’s intense gaze. He looked like he was ready to listen to whatever he said. “Just cause I haven’t you know... doesn’t mean I’m not into it. There have been times but…” he stopped realizing maybe the guy didn’t care to hear about past attempts. He met Ian’s stare “I like doing stuff with you. You’re really fuckin good at it” he chuckled “Not sure I’m ready for everything yet that’s all” 

 

God the way Mickey was playing with his hands as he talked and glancing away periodically when he spoke was fuckin adorable. He wanted him now more than ever. He wanted him to be his pet. He was so sweet and perfect and he would do anything to have him. He needed it, needed Mickey. He reached out and touched Mickey’s leg lightly. “You’re really cute when you’re nervous you know that?”

Mickey rubbed his nose and pushed up his glasses but said nothing. 

"Relax sugar, you don't have to worry about anything understand?" he said with a smile "I always want you to be comfortable. It's very important to me that you know that."

 

“Sugar?” He said standing up. Pet names weren’t something he was entirely sure about, but when Ian used them it felt different like a lot of things recently. “Is it because I’m so sweet” he mocked. “I don’t know man you are into all this at the club and obviously have experience” he paused cause he sounded like the biggest pussy right now. He cocked his eyebrow at Ian “Sugar though really? Come on Gallagher you can’t expect me to let you call me that” he bit the corner of his lip and shook his head. 

 

“Oh but I do” he replied grabbing Mickey’s waist pulling him closer. “You’re right, I have experience” he said in a low voice as his thumbs moved slowly over Mickey’s sides. “That just means I can show you things. I can take care of you if you let me” he said looking up into Mickey’s deep blue eyes. “Don't you think you deserve that Sugar, to be taken care of? I think you do" he slowly moved his fingers down so they were resting on the hem of Mickey's pants. 

 

He watched Ian to see what he was gonna do. He was conflicted he wasn’t sure if he wanted to push him away or help him with his pants. He reached his hands down and moved Ian’s hands off his pants. The guy looked disappointed until he undid the first button on his jeans. “Maybe I do” he said coyly.

 

He brought his hands up to Mickey’s waist slowly lifting up his shirt, his green eyes fixed with Mickey’s blue ones. He pressed him lips gently against the soft patch of skin below Mickey's belly button. He lowered his hands down to where Mickey’s were resting, waiting on the first button of his jeans and carefully undid the second one then the third as he spread kisses down to his pelvic bone. He reached behind the boy and squeezed his ass because fuck it felt perfect in his hands. He wanted to feel it’s warmth beneath his fingertips. 

 

His throat was starting to feel very dry. He swallowed thickly and undid his suspenders tossing them to the side. He didn’t know how far this was gonna go but he didn’t think Ian would push him. He said he wanted him to be comfortable so if he wasn’t they could stop. He wasn’t ready to stop yet. Not when he looked down and saw the older man touching and kissing him. No it felt too damn good to stop. 

 

He took that as the go ahead and gently slid Mickey’s jeans down just below his ass. Jesus fuck was he sexy standing there looking at him with big blue eyes waiting for him to do what he promised. He kneaded his ass one more time over the thin material before reaching up and slipping his fingers under the elastic band. “I wanna make you feel good Mick” he practically purrs as he buries his face between the boy’s stomach and the top of his boxers. He could feel Mickey’s hardness and slowly started to peel them down nibbling at his soft skin.

 

“Then do it” he said sounding more sure of himself than he felt. The way the redhead was nipping at his skin was leaving goosebumps behind. His body felt on edge anticipating the unknown. He wanted Ian to hurry up and do something. 

 

“Mm” he groaned at the boy’s words and not so gently pulled down his boxers revealing his hard dick that was just waiting to be touched. He looked up at Mickey and leaned forward planting a small kiss on the soft head of his dick. He could feel Mickey's whole body react at the contact and couldn't wait for more.  He reached out and grabbed Mickey’s fleshy ass and pulled him even closer parting his lips and taking the tip of Mickey’s dick between them. He ran his tongue over the slit taking in Mickey's flavor. He tasted amazing and he wanted him to cum down his throat by the time he was done. He continued to look at Mickey through his lashes as he moved his head slowly up and down over his shaft. 

 

“Fuck” he hissed as Ian’s mouth moved over his dick. It was warm and moist and felt fucking fantastic. Ian definitely knew what he was doing. He was staring up at him and he couldn’t look away. He let out an embarrassing moan when Ian again stuck his tongue against his slit. His hand started to move on its own towards the top of Ian’s head. He laced his hand through the silky red hair while another soft groan escaped his lips. 

 

Mickey hands in his hair and the slight way he was starting to rock his hips forward filled him with excitement. For being so new he was taking his mouth on his dick very well. He pulled off and ran one hand up Mickey’s back while using the other to stroke him. He kissed and licked along his shaft then looked up at the boy. “You’re doin so good Sugar.” he said reassuringly “Letting me take care of you. Do you like this?” he knew Mickey did but he needed to hear it. He wanted to hear many things really but for now just knowing his date was enjoying himself was enough.

 

He was still thrown by Ian’s nickname for him but he could get used to it if he kept doing what he was doing. Fuck Ian’s mouth on his dick felt better than anything he’s felt before. Sure he has become a pro at jerking off but it didn’t feel anywhere near this good. This was new and sent electricity through his entire body. He could see himself get addicted to this feeling. Getting addicted to Ian “Yea” he nodded “Yea I really fuckin do” 

 

The tone of Mickey’s voice when he responded drove him crazy. He wanted to hear him say his name in that voice, to call him daddy and tell him all the naughty things he wanted him to do..fuck. He needed to come back to this moment. One step at a time. Right now was perfect. He ran his fingers along the soft skin of Mickey’s dick then slid his lips down his shaft encasing it in his wet mouth. He swirled his tongue around causing the boy to squeeze the handful of hair in his hands. He moved his head up and down looking up at Mickey. He watched as the boy licked his lips and tilted his head back. Fuck he was so hard right now. He reached down and adjusted himself, this wasn’t for him. No. Tonight, Mickey was the star of the show and the sounds he was making as he hollowed his cheeks sucking him was so fucking sexy. He brought his hands back up to Mickey’s ass pushing him into his face and squeezing his soft cheeks. He wondered, if Mickey had never had sex did he know what he liked? What if he was a top? The the thought started to consume his mind as he ran his tongue along the underside of mickey’s dick accepting it as far as he could. He glanced up at the boy again and he looked completely blissed out, maybe he could play with him a little more? He told Mickey he didn’t have to do anything which was true, he was going to take care of everything, he just needed to relax and enjoy himself which he was doing so far. “Hmm” he hummed as he bobbed his head. He pulled off but continued pumping the boy with one hand. He casually stuck his finger into his mouth coating it with as much saliva as possible then reached behind Mickey. He placed his mouth on his dick again sucking on the tip eliciting a moan from the boy above him. He carefully kneaded his ass moving his hand closer to Mickey’s entrance. He gently rubbed his finger over the tight bundle of nerves and pushed the very tip inside moving it in the smallest circle. He glanced up at Mickey to gauge his reaction before going any further.

 

“Ahh fuck” he whined biting his lip. He was not expecting Ian to stick his finger in his ass. It burned but it wasn’t altogether unpleasant. He hadn’t really thought about sticking anything in his ass but now with Ian’s finger inside him he was definitely curious.  He didn’t feel like pushing him away in fact he pulled his head closer. His body was on fire and the only person who could put it out was Ian. “Mmm please” he whimpered. He wasn’t exactly sure what he was asking for but those needy words escaped his mouth willingly. He needed Ian to keep going. Keep making him feel good. 

 

He slowly pushed his finger in deeper hearing Mickey’s breath hitch above him. He started to move his finger in a back and forth motion massaging the sensitive skin. Mickey was so tight. His virgin ass was squeezing around his finger perfectly and it made his dick leak thinking about how good it would feel to finally fuck him. He swirled his finger causing Mickey to let out the sexiest whimper and he knew he found what he was looking for. He pulled off the boy’s dick and looked at him with the tilt of his head. “You like that don’t you?” he said seductively as he swirled his finger around again watching Mickey’s face bunch with pleasure. Fuck. He pulled out his finger and the boy let out a deep breath and looked at him. He looked needy, like he wanted more and he wanted to give it to him..at least what he could handle. He reached up with his other hand and ran two fingers over Mickey’s lips.

 

He felt Ian’s fingers on his lips and decided to open his mouth. He doubted they were put there just for fun. Soon his fingers were in his mouth and he was sucking on them. He swirled his tongue around the digits like they were a lollipop. Why the fingers were in his mouth was the question. Either way Ian was sucking his dick least he could do was suck his fingers. He wanted them back in him. He found something inside of him that sent a jolt of pleasure through his body. He looked down at Ian who smiled deviously before taking his fingers out of his mouth. He was just about to ask him to keep going when he abruptly took him back into his mouth. “Fuck you’re too good at that” he sighed. 

 

He took his fingers now sufficiently lubricated and ran them is a circle over Mickey hole before pushing them in. He could not get over how tight he was, even as relaxed as he was now. He wiggled his fingers in the rest of the way and started moving them back and forth until he heard Mickey gasp and both hands grabbed his shoulders. He continued to massage the boy's prostate as his tongue traced patterns around his dick. Mickey was becoming a mess above him biting his lip and rolling his eyes. He needed to tell him how hot he looked. He let Mickey’s dick fall from his mouth turning his full attention to his ass. He pushed his fingers in deeper and Mickey let out what could only be described as a whine and fuck. That sound did things to him. “You’re so fuckin sexy Sugar” he said moving his hand up his side. “Fuckin takin it like such a good boy” he purred as he started spreading the fingers that were inside the boy. “So good for me.” He was lost on Mickey. He could watch his face twitch and his eyes squeeze shut forever, it had to be the single hottest thing he’d seen. Not to mention the fact that he was the first and planned to be the only one to witness such a thing. Only his fingers, only his mouth, he would be his first. Jesus that combined with the way Mickey was melting into a puddle under his touch and he thought he was gonna cum. It was about Mickey though so instead he slipped his lips back over the soft skin of the boys leaking cock. He tasted amazing in his mouth and he wanted him to cum. He moved his fingers faster pulling them out and pushing them back in as he swirled them around.

 

He’s gonna die. Yep this is it. Everything Ian is doing to him right now is overloading his system. Can a person actually feel this fucking good? Fuck they weren’t even having sex and Ian is turning his world upside down. He couldn’t even imagine what it would be like if they fucked. His head was tilted towards the ceiling and he thought he might bite through his lip. Ian’s tongue was swirling around him and his fingers…goddamn those fingers. When the guy told him he looked sexy that fed his desire more, his need. He needed to cum. He started to feel the tightening in his balls signaling he wasn’t lasting much longer. He looked down at Ian. “Hey fuck” he squirmed throwing his head back. He rolled his 

hips onto his fingers trying to get them impossibly deeper. He used all his willpower and control to look back at Ian. “Hey uh gonna cum” he panted trying to push the older man away. Ian only smirked around his cock and worked him. He couldn’t hold back any longer. “Fuuuccckk” he sighed cumming in hot ribbons down the redheads throat. 

 

He took everything Mickey gave him sucking him till he was clean. He pulled off and wiped his mouth then leaned back on the couch staring up at the boy. “Come here” he said patting the spot on the couch next to him. Mickey looked at him for a moment as he pulled up his boxers and pants. “Sit with me” he said again and raised his brow. 

 

He could feel the blush on his face which was stupid since his dick was just in the guy’s mouth. He sat down next to Ian on the couch leaving some space between them. He wasn’t sure what to say. That was probably one of the best things that’s ever been done to him. Ian took care of him like he said he would. He got a little bossy but he actually kinda liked it. Normally if someone bossed him around he put them in their place. His first blow job. It was intense. Ian made him feel things he didn’t think were possible. This guy was going to be trouble for him. “So ah thanks for that. It was really good” he said softly looking down and playing with his hands. Was saying thank you wrong? Was this something you thank someone for? Fuck he’s making this awkward. 

 

He looked over at Mickey and smiled. “Get over here.” he said reaching out and pulling the boy close to him and wrapping his arms around him so that his hands were resting on Mickey’s chest. The boy seemed very nervous and he wanted to fix that. He lifted his hands up and ran them tenderly down Mickeys arms. “I’m glad you liked it. You looked really fuckin hot you know that?” he said bringing his hands back around and pulling Mickey closer to the point he was almost on his lap but not quite. “You have to know what you to do to me Sugar.” he whispered in his ear before biting it gently causing the boy to take in a deep breath. “I can’t think when I’m around you.” he said and nipped at him again “All I can focus on is you. I want you Mickey” he said lowering his voice. “I want you to be mine”


	7. "Call..Me..Daddy"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey introduces Ian to his family and they all go out for a family night. Mickey's learns new things about Ian when he goes to his apartment for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We did it, sorry for the delay but it was worth it. I'm very proud of this chapter, myself and Jessica92 worked hard so we hope you enjoy it and it was worth the wait. 
> 
> Chp inspired by Nick Jonas Close ft Tove Lo

 

 

Thank fuck it was almost over, just 20 more minutes and he would be done with this week. He was having a hard time paying attention as his teacher went on about Romeo & Juliet. He normally wasn’t that fond of his English class but right now he was just distracted. It was no different than other day  this week, once again, his thoughts kept wandering back to the night at the ‘ _ Dungeon _ ’. 

It has been a little over a week since Ian asked him out..well to be ‘ _ his _ ’. Who says that? What did even mean? Thinking back now it made him laugh because it sounded so ridiculous. In the moment however, with Ian’s hot breath on his ear and his strong hands against his skin it felt right. He didn’t know what to say of course. I mean how do you respond to that? Finally, after what seemed like an eternity he spoke up. “I want that too.” 

 

Now it was official, he had a boyfriend. It was fuckin weird but he liked it. Ian had been true to his word not pressuring him into things, instead the older man spent most of his time on his knees making him cum. Fuck. He didn’t think it was possible to feel the things he felt when he was with Ian. The thought of actual sex was daunting but he found himself thinking about it more each time Ian wrapped his lips around him. His phone vibrated suddenly in his pocket, pulling him from his thoughts . He pulled it out carefully so his teacher wouldn’t see and glanced at the screen.

 

_ Ian (2:36) What are you wearing ;) _

 

He let out a small laugh and looked around making sure everyone’s attention was still on the lecture. He thought for a moment then smiled.

_ Mick (2:40) Khakis _

 

He scoffed then smirked at his boyfriend’s joke. Kid thought he was funny. 

_ Ian (2:42) Alright Jake from State Farm. For reals though tell me what you’re wearing? Be descriptive…  _

 

Fuck he was doing it again, he was fucking blushing. Ian wasn’t even here yet he was able to make him feel this way.

_ Mick (2:45) nothin special. Just a blue shirt with my black suspenders..black pants. _

 

_ Mick (2:46) boxers.. _

 

Hmm Mickey in boxers...shit Mickey without boxers fuck. His cock standing proudly just waiting for his mouth. He palmed at his dick feeling it hardening. The kid wasn’t even here and he was turned on. 

_ Ian (2:54) Mmm sounds hot...wish you were here so I could take them off  _

He rolled his eyes re reading his boyfriend's last text. Ian sucking his cock sounded pretty fuckin good but there was a time and place and now was neither.

_ Mick (2:56) you know I'm in class right? Don't wanna walk outta here with a woody man. _

 

He thought about Mickey sitting in class and chuckled. He probably blushed or was blushing right now. He’s adorable. He could pretend he was shy but he made the dirtiest sounds when his fingers were in him. Fuck he wanted him here right now. 

_ Ian (2:58) Well class is almost out right? You could come over and I could take care of it for you  _

 

He hadn't been to Ian's house yet. In fact he wasn't even sure if he even lived in midtown. He thought about asking for the address and making his way over, but he didn't know if he was ready for that, being in his apartment.

_ Mick (3:00) hm..you wanna suck my cock Gallagher? _

Fuck he didn't know why he sent that but he was caught in the moment. He wanted Ian right now and his body was beginning to react.

 

His breath hitched. Mickey had no idea how much he wanted to suck his cock right now. If Mickey let him he would order him an Uber to pick him up after school and bring him to his apartment. That’s probably too much though.

_ Ian (3:01) I wanna make you feel good. I would suck your cock until your knees wobble. Until all you could do was hold my shoulders to stand. You wouldn’t wanna fall either cause my fingers would be so deep you would want to cry. Just when you think you can’t take it anymore you would cum down my throat saying my name. That’s what I wanna do Mickey.  _

 

“Fuck!” he said loudly shoving his phone in his pocket and scooting down in his chair.

 

“Is everything OK Mr. Milkovich?” his teacher asked with a stern face and knitted brow.

 

“Uh..everything's fine Mrs. Jacobs. Just really intense story is all”

 

“Indeed it is.” she replied her eyes lingering on him before her stare returned to the rest of the room “ Alright class. We will pick up Monday with a discussion on chapter 8. I expect at least 1000 word paper on your thoughts for class. Have a good weekend”

 

*******

 

Guess his boyfriend was done texting. Hopefully he didn’t freak him out. Sexting is new to him. It’s all good he needs to get ready anyways. Bowling with Mickey’s family should be interesting. He’s really fucking good at bowling but families don’t always like him. Not really sure why. It might be his confidence, might be jealousy. He was going to make a good impression though. He had to. He had a feeling that if Mickey’s family didn’t approve that might sway him to break up with him. That wasn’t an option. He shouldn’t be worried though. If Mickey liked him his family would too. He was excited to meet them. One step closer to knowing everything about Mickey. He checked himself in the mirror. He was going with a basic look tonight, jeans and a black v neck t-shirt. Bowling was casual so he didn’t feel the need to dress up. He only had one more thing to do before he was ready to hit the road. He unscrewed his necklace put some powder on his knuckle and breathed it in. He checked to make sure nothing was left behind. Damn he looked good. Now he was ready. 

 

******

 

He walked inside to see his sister and older brother smoking a joint on the couch. He sat down next to Mandy and snatched the joint from her fingers.

 

“Hey” she snapped and punched him in the shoulder.

 

“Hey what bitch?  I’m nervous” he said taking a drag from the joint “What if Ma don’t like him”

 

“You know she likes everybody eventually dude so just relax. I’d be more worried that we won’t like him” Iggy said reaching for his beer on the table.

 

His sister rolled her eyes and stood up from the couch “Nobody cares what you idiots think.” she looked over at him and raised a brow “Does Ma even know you have a boyfriend?’

 

She didn’t know. His mother spent most of her time doing odd jobs since she wasn’t technically legal yet. She was working towards getting her visa when she met their dad and sadly things just went downhill from there. Now she cleaned houses and babysat children while her sons sold drugs. Hopefully they would get to the point where she didn’t have to work at all, and they could take care of her like she did them.

“Not really. I mean she’s seen me come home late but you know Ma she doesn’t ask a lot of questions”

 

“Well….maybe you should tell her before Ian gets here. I’m just sayin..” Mandy said with a smirk.

 

He knew she was right. He wanted Ian to be comfortable around his family because he really liked him. He never pictured the day he would bring a guy home to meet the family but here he was. Hopefully it wouldn’t turn out like some bad romantic comedy and everyone would get along. After a few more reassuring words Mandy left to go get changed leaving him in the hallway in front of his mother's door. 

“Hey ma” he said tapping the door lightly with his knuckle.

 

“Come in Mikhailo” 

 

He walked in and saw his mother with several blouses on her bed looking at them indecisively. One was dark blue with gold buttons on the cuffs and down the front, the other was black with short sleeves and a lace hem.

 

“Which one is good?” she said looking over at him.

 

He scratched his neck and looked at the two pieces of clothing. “I don’t know Ma. You look beautiful in anything” he replied.

 

“It’s not everyday I meet the man who makes my little Mikhailo smile.” she said pinching his cheek affectionately “Tonight's special is it not?”

 

He looked at his mother with surprise “Wait..you know about that?”

  
  


“I’m your mother honey. I know everything. You think I don’t know when you come home at 2am that you are seeing someone? You do not tell me these things, I don’t know why.”

 

He looked at his mother and pushed his glasses up on his face. “I didn't wanna say nothin before I knew what was up. Now I do so…”

 

“So now we pick” she says pointing back to the bed. 

 

He lets out small laugh and points to the silky blue blouse with the gold accents “That one matches your eyes” he says and gives her a kiss on the cheek. “I gotta go change Ian will be here soon”

 

His mother smiles and gives a dismissive wave so he leaves the room. He walks into his room and tries to think of what he should wear.

 

He went with his usual but decided to go with a bow tie this time. His mother was right, this was a special night. He picked his classic white button up and looked over his collection of suspenders. He could go with the red ones with gold clasps those were his favorite or...he reached for a black pair that still had the plastic around them and pulled it out. Mandy gave him these when he first told her about Ian, apparently she thought they would make him seem edgier. He stared at the package and decided fuck it, might as well. They were a thin black suspender with metal studded squares going down the front. He put on his black bowtie and looked in the mirror, pushing up his glasses...not bad. It felt weird being so flashy but he looked good. Hopefully Ian would like it. 

When did he start thinking like that? Hopefully Ian would like it..he sounded like such a chick, he wanted him to though..to like it. He combed his hair and put on dab of cologne. He needed to smoke more weed because for some reason he was feeling very anxious waiting for his boyfriend to arrive.

 

It had only been about 15 minutes when he heard the knock on the door and his heart jumped to his throat. He stood up to get the door but his stupid sister sprang to her feet beating him to it.

 

“Well hello there” she said leaning against the door frame blocking the entrance.

 

“Hello you must be Mandy?” He said extending his hand. The girl only looked at it. So he took it back and scratched at the back of his neck. He squared his shoulders. He wasn’t about to be intimidated by anybody. He was Ian Gallagher he didn’t get intimidated. He was the one who did the intimidating “I’m Ian is Mickey here?” 

 

“We’ve met before at the bar but I’m sure you were too busy eye fucking my brother to remember”

 

“Really Mandy?” he said pushing his sister out of the way. “Hey sorry bout that, she’s kind of a bitch sometimes. Come on in just waiting for my mother.” He turned around and walked to the couch glancing behind him to make sure Ian was following. They sat down on the couch and his brother handed him the joint. He took a drag then passed it to his boyfriend.

 

“This.. is Ian?” Iggy said eyeballing his boyfriend. “The stuck up asshole from the tattoo shop? “

 

Seriously his family was too much right now. He looked at his brother with wide eyes. 

“What?” Iggy said holding his hands up defensively “Your words not mine”

 

“Hmm stuck up asshole” he said quirking an eyebrow. His boyfriend looked a tiny bit worried. “Been called worse” he said shrugging his shoulders and smiling taking a drag from the joint. He passed it back to Mickey. “You one of the brothers?” 

 

“That’s right. Iggy” his brother said then elbowed his other brother “This is Collin. So Ian..” his brother paused and looked at him for a moment and he was dreading what embarrassing thing he was about to say. “ I hope you’re good at bowling cause this fucker can’t hit a pin to save his life”

 

“Fuck off” he said holding up his middle finger.

 

“Such foul language” his mother's voice came from behind them “I think you were raised better. You have a guest”

 

“Sorry Ma” both he and his brother said in unison. They didn’t have many rules but they tried to keep things respectful around their mother.

He stood up from the couch and placed his hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder signaling him to stand up. Ian rose from the couch just as his mother walked around the front. “Ma this is Ian.” he looked up at Ian “ This is my mom Daryna.” 

 

“Nice to meet you Mrs. Milkovich” he said extending his hand. Unlike her daughter she actually accepted it. “Mickey has said a lot of nice things about you” 

 

“Nice to meet you too. Mikhailo’s told me nothing about you” she smiled while Mickey blushed. 

 

Mikhailo? He didn’t even know his boyfriend’s full name? Wow. Wonder why Mickey didn’t tell him. It’s a pretty name. 

“Well I plan on being here long enough for you to get to know me” 

 

She scoffed and cocked her eyebrow just like Mickey always did “We’ll see” 

 

Fuck the way she was looking almost through him had his palms sweating. He didn’t usually get nervous around people but mom’s put him on edge. Maybe because they have a way of sifting through your bullshit. Could be that they remind him that his mom is gone. Either way Mickey’s mom has him shifting foot to foot. 

“Yea guess we will” he said with a shaky laugh. 

 

“Ok..OK...can we just go already” he said coming to his boyfriend’s rescue. It was cute how he looked nervous when talking to his mother. He didn't blame him, she was nice but she didn't take to new people right away. She was wary and very protective.

 

*******

They made their way outside to the car. It was plenty big to take them all, shit it could fit a whole soccer team. As soon as they started making money his brothers bought a Chevy Tahoe.Not the most luxurious but it was spacious and pretty nice when it was kept up. The ride was quiet except for the rock music playing over the radio. Ian kept trying to hold his hand but being who he was he kept pulling away. Normally it wouldn't bother him but his whole family was here and he wasn't a big fan of pda. Finally after the third attempt and a very confused look he sent him a text message.

_ Mick (7:30) knock it off  _

 

_ Ian (7:30) Why should I Mikhailo? _

He didn’t get what the big deal was. Not like he was trying to suck his dick in the back seat. He just wanted to hold his hand. 

 

He rolled his eyes and responded. 

_ Mick (7:32) cause I said so Gallagher... not here alright  _

It wasn't that big of a deal. He just didn't want to give his brothers ammunition and honestly this whole family date night was throwing him off.

 

This is stupid. 

_ Ian (7:33) You say so hmm… Well I say hold my hand  _

To emphasize his point he reached out and took Mickey’s hand in his. If looks could kill he would be dead. He only smirked and challenged his boyfriend with his eyes. 

 

It's gonna be like that is it? He jerked his hand away and reached into his pocket pulling out his cigarettes and pressed one to his lips. Ian was looking at him intensely. He wondered what he was thinking.

 

His mother reached her hand back so he took out another one and placed it in her hand before rolling down the window. He looked over at his boyfriend again who now looked slightly annoyed. He rubbed at his nose with his knuckle then sent another message.

_ Mick (7:38) don't be upset. It's really not a big deal  _

 

He had to remind himself to be patient. That Mickey wasn’t like anyone else he’s been with. He wasn’t naturally submissive. That both intrigued him and annoyed the shit out of him. 

_ Ian (7:39) Exactly so why are you making it one?   _

 

He's not making it a big deal. This wasn't a big deal. He didn't want to hold his hand. He had the right to not want to hold his stupid hand.

_ Mick  (7:41) just stop alright we’re almost there anyway _

 

He took a deep breath. Fuck it, he didn’t want to hold his hand fine. He planted his hand high up on the inside of Mickey’s thigh. He didn’t have to look at Mickey knowing what he would see. 

 

Are you fucking serious right now? He sucked in his bottom lip and told himself to be cool.  He unlocked his phone and sent his final message.

_ Mick (7:43) what are you doing? I said knock it off Gallagher _

 

He read the message and fought the smile trying to break through. He didn’t want to piss his boyfriend off but he needed to get over his aversion to PDA. 

_ Ian (7:44) My hand’s lonely Mick so it found somewhere warm to hang til we get there.  _

He ran his thumb back and forth on his thigh 

 

He felt his lips curl up into a smile as he read the message. He glanced over at Ian who was giving him a lonely look. His wide green eyes calling to him. “Fine” he huffed and reached for his boyfriend's hand lacing their fingers together. Ian had a wide smile on his face now like a grinning cat. He rolled his eyes and took a drag of his cigarette before looking out the window.

 

“Holy fuck Mickey!  I was wondering if you would ever figure it out. You're such a prude” his sister laughed snatching his cigarette from his fingers and taking a drag.

 

Great just what he needed. Mandy teasing Mickey so he’ll never hold his hand again in public. No he needed to know it was ok and nobody would tease him. Honestly most people don’t give a shit. 

“He’s anything but  prude Mandy. He just doesn’t want to show everyone how much I like him. Easier to hide how lucky I am without pda. Doesn’t wanna make other people jealous” he smiled at his boyfriend and looked at his sister.

 

“Whatever” she scoffed 

 

They sat in silence, Ian hand in his until they reached the bowling alley. Once inside his brother paid for the lane and Ian and him went to the shoe rental. 

 

“Size please” the guy behind the counter said with a complacent stare.

 

“9” he replied and looked over at Ian who asked for a size 13. “Damn Gallagher” he said with a playful smile

 

“You know what they say about big feet Mick” he leaned in and whispered “Big socks” he smiled then lightly sucked his earlobe into his mouth making Mickey’s breath hitch. He pulled back and winked at Mickey. 

 

The Milkovich clan let him go first. He grabbed the 14 pound size ball. He began to walk up and brought his hand back then sailed the ball down the lane. It went straight down the lane then curved at the last minute. The ball smacked against the pins knocking them all over. Strike! 

He was a beast at bowling. He hasn’t bowled a perfect score of 300 but he was pretty damn close once. He turned around and they were clapping for him. He could feel the smug look on his face while he walked to sit next to Mickey. He was ready to whip these tough Milkovich's. 

 

“Nice dude” he said giving his boyfriend a high five once he sat down. Ian had already gotten a strike and the game had just begun. He sat there and patiently waited for his turn. Up next was Mandy. She rolled her ball down the lane and knocked down one pin the first time then gutter balled the next. “Boo” he heckled at his sister who returned the finger. Colin went next and got a spare then Iggy followed knocking down three pins the first try then a gutterball. His Mother was sitting at the table enjoying her cocktail, she didn’t bowl. It was his turn now and he was ready. He didn’t suck at bowling he just didn’t do it often. He grabbed a 10 pound ball and walked slowly up to the lane releasing the ball. It looked promising for all of 2 seconds before it hooked to the left and went in the gutter.

“Fuck!” he said with the swing of his fist. He looked up to his boyfriend who looked amused. He grabbed his ball once dispensed and went for his next shot. This time he knocked down a whopping 1 pin. Sound the fuckin alarms. He shook his head and walked back to his seat next to his boyfriend. Ian turned to him and he put up his hand. “Game just started, i just need to warm up.” That’s what he thought at least. 

 

As the game went on Ian continued to get strikes with the exception of one tap where he had to bowl again to knock down the 1 straggling  pin. Even his sister had gotten a strike. They were almost done with the first game and he had yet to get a strike let alone a spare. He found himself lucky to knock down 2 or 3 pins before he gutter balled. This was starting to annoy him but he wasn’t going to let it ruin his night. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. Ian had made his way to the bar and ordered a drink for himself and his mother which he thought was nice. He anxiously sat there waiting for his turn to embarrass himself again as his boyfriend made what appeared to be small talk with his mother. He saw her smile and the two looked over at him before returning to their conversation. He was glad they were getting along. After the exchange at the house he wasn’t so sure which way it would go. Leave to Ian though to use his charm and swagger to win her over. It worked on him and he was just like his mother. 

 

The game was finally over and he decided he needed a smoke. He changed his shoes and grabbed his jacket. Ian was still talking with his mother so he grabbed at his sister’s arm nodding towards the door

 

He was having a good time talking with Daryna. She was an interesting person and obviously strong raising all her kids. She was one of those people who demand respect without being an asshole to get it. He could see why Mickey spoke so highly of her. Speaking of his boyfriend he is doing terrible. He said he hasn’t bowled in a while and he believes it. Every time he didn’t hit many pins he always looked disappointed. Well disappointed and pissed off. It was his turn to bowl. He barely payed attention but of course he got a strike. Bowling is easy. He’s been playing forever. It was something his family liked to do when they had extra cash. They were all waiting on Mickey to get back now. It was his turn. 

 

When Mickey finally came back in, he grabbed his ball and his form was all wrong. He knew he could help his boyfriend do well and keep the disappointment off his face. 

 

“Here Mick let me help you” he walked up to his boyfriend and stood behind him.“Fix your stance” He maneuvered him so he was standing the best way to score. “Ok perfect now” he place his hand on top of Mickey as if he was the one bowling. “Bring your hand back but make sure to follow through” he did the motion with Mickey a couple times until he felt he had the technique down. “Alrighty you are now ready to bowl” he smiled at him then went and sat back down. Mickey did everything he told him to. They watched the ball sail down the lane and knock over every pin. He saw the look on his boyfriend's face and he couldn’t be happier. 

 

“Yes!” he shouted turning around to his family. They all gave him a highfive as he made his way to his seat. He raised his hand to Ian who gave him a high five but didn't let go instead he pulled him in close and went to give him a kiss. He couldn't help his reaction he pulled his hand away quickly and stepped backwards. “Can you cool it with that? My family’s watching man” 

 

Really again with this? He scoffed slightly and looked down shaking his head. He looked back up at Mickey “Honestly Mickey I think they could give a shit if your boyfriend kisses you”

 

He glanced to the side and rubbed his nose before looking at Ian again. "OK one, don't pretend like you know my family & two, I'm not really into pda so let’s drop it"

 

He took a deep breath to calm himself. He was losing his patience. “What’s with your aversion to pda huh? Not like I’m trying to suck you dick right here. I’m trying to give you a kiss. Stop being such a baby”

 

Did he just call him a fucking baby? Who the hell... nope. Not happening. They were not about to have their first fight in front of his family over a stupid fucking kiss. He licked his lips and looked up at his boyfriend. "I'm not doin this man" he glanced up at the screen. "It's your turn anyways." 

Ian scoffed again and went to take his turn. He took that opportunity to go to the bathroom and collect himself. He leaned against the wall for a minute then turned to look at himself in the mirror. This was all so crazy and he could really use a joint right about now. He wanted to kiss Ian that wasn't the problem. The issue was he didn't want to start making out with the guy in front of his family. They knew he was gay and accepted it, they even seemed to like Ian but a part of him still was uncomfortable.

 

He got a spare. Not as good as a strike but right now he couldn’t care. He had more important stuff going on. He turned around and Mickey wasn’t there. He scanned the entire bowling alley.

 

“He went to the bathroom dude” Iggy spoke up.

 

He nodded his thanks and made his way to the bathroom. He walked in and Mickey was standing looking at himself in the mirror. Thankfully nobody else was in there so they wouldn’t hear them talking.

 

“Hey what're you doin?”

 

He looked up and saw his boyfriend staring at him "Be out in a sec alright, just needed a moment to myself. I can't fuckin think out there" he replied crossing his arms.

 

He sighed and walked to Mickey. He went to grab him around the waist but before he could Mickey stepped out of reach. OK now he was annoyed “You pissed or something?” he said putting his hands on his hips.

 

"No I'm not..I just" he paused because he wasn't making any sense. He took a deep breath and looked up at Ian. "It's just you told me to tell you shit I don't feel comfortable with and now you're makin it a big deal"

 

He rolled his eyes. He couldn’t help it “Yea with sex Mickey not pda. You’re fine with it when it’s strangers around. Your family already knows your gay so what’s the issue here?”

 

Ugh. He had a point but he wasn't sure how to explain it. He grew up with a homophobic father. Terry drilled it into their heads that being gay was bad until his last breath. He was genuinely surprised when his brother found out and didn't kick his ass but instead bought him a beer. It still seemed weird to him though..a tiny part. How was he supposed to explain that? "Look" he said walking up to Ian. "Let's just start with hand holding then we can move up from there. This shits new to me. I told you that. It's new to my family too."

 

He really wanted to be able to kiss his boyfriend whenever he wanted, but he could wait if he had to. He reached his hand out and took Mickey’s pulling him close. “OK hand holding only” he smiled then leaned forward and kissed Mickey softly. “Now go, I’m sure it’s your turn” he said smacking his butt as he walked away. When Mickey was gone his shoulders slumped. He stared at himself in the mirror. He liked his boyfriend a lot but he was used to self gratification. He was used to getting his way and more importantly people wanting to let him have his way. It’s all good though life’s about adjusting and all that stupid shit right? He didn’t want to ruin his relationship. “Fuck” he said running his hand through his hair. He needed a pick me up. He unscrewed the necklace and did his ritual breathing in his favorite substance. He felt it kick in and looked in the mirror. Suddenly everything was better. He was ready to go out there and finish the game. Celebrate his victory and be with his boyfriend.

 

He took his turn and got a spare. It was better than nothing. His mind wasn’t really in the game anyway. He looked down the alley and saw his boyfriend emerging from the bathroom. He looked happy...almost excited. Ian walked down to the floor and sat next to him grabbing his hand. He conceded because that was the deal and said nothing. His sister was staring at him with an overly amused look on her face. “Fuck you” he mouthed silently giving her the finger. She blew him a kiss and winked before standing up to take her turn. He was doing better than he was in the first game but he was still in last place and not close to moving up. Over the next 30 minutes Ian got several more strikes coming in as the lead. Colin followed behind then Mandy, Iggy and lastly him. He was sure if his mother bowled she would be ahead of him too.

 

They were down to the last frame and everyone took their turns. Finally he was up. He looked over at Ian who gave him a reassuring smile. He took a deep breath, he might be losing but at least he could lose gracefully. He quickly made his way to the front bringing his ball forward the way Ian had showed him and watched as it rolled down the lane and knocked over every pin. “Fuck! Yes!” he shouted then turned to walk away.

 

“Mick wait you have another turn” Colin said as he took a sip of his beer.

 

“Oh yea” he replied because he had totally forgotten about that. He waited for his ball to appear then went through the same steps. He had his fingers crossed as the ball went down the lane. “Score!” he yelled proudly as the ball smacked into the group of pins knocking them all down resulting in his first double. About fuckin time!

 

He was so proud of his boyfriend. He did it! He got two strikes in a row. He didn’t win but he didn’t give up. He looked so hot too standing there with a wide grin. He wanted to kiss him so bad. You know what fuck it. He popped up from his seat and rushed over to Mickey grasping his face with both hands smashing their lips together. He felt Mickey try to step back but he didn’t let him. He moved his lips against the boys. They were so soft. When he felt like he wouldn’t try to step away he let one hand slide down his side landing at his waist. He traced his tongue over his bottom lip until Mickey opened his mouth. He moved his tongue along with Mickey’s. He tasted sweet and like cigarettes. The taste that is distinctly Mickey. He licked at the roof of his mouth then traced his teeth before pulling away. He gave him another peck and stared into his eyes. 

 

"Whoo!!" Mandy called out clapping her hand "Get it get it little bro" Iggy hollered joining in. He could feel himself turning a bright shade of pink as his siblings continued to cheer at him. "Again! Again!" Mandy taunted. 

 

"Fuck off stupid bitch" he called out.

 

"Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich" his mother said standing up from the table crossing her arms. 

 

"What?" He sighed and rolled his eyes side glancing at his boyfriend an 'I told you so'.

 

"Be nice to your sister and kiss your damn boyfriend. Poor things been looking at you all night"

 

"Really Ma?" he shook his head then looked over at Ian. He was staring at him with a stupid smug grin on his face. "You win" he says quietly and reaches out grabbing Ian’s head and pulling him down deep into another kiss. His family starts cheering again so he sticks out his middle finger as his lips move with his boyfriends.

 

"Alright alright we get it. You're gay" Collin says playfully "Are we ready to call it a night or?" his brother looks at him and he looks at Ian who looks like he could go all night. 

 

"Did you wanna come back to my place or we could go to the club..."

 

He tilted his head to the side and studied his boyfriend. They could go back to Mickey’s place but he is revved up and much rather go to his. He really wants to show the kid his apartment and there they can be alone. When Mickey grabbed him and kissed him in front of his family his heart skipped. He also had to fight the urge to pull him onto his lap and see how far it could go. “I wanna show you my apartment” he smiled hoping the kid would say yes

 

OK..everything is fine. Ian wants him to go back to his place and the way he is looking at him makes him want to pull him into another kiss so...this is good. "Um yea. " he said anxiously "That sounds good. I’m ready when you are." Ian smiled and pulled out his phone. He assumed he was ordering an Uber. That seemed to be his main method of transportation other than his motorcycle. It only took a few minutes for their ride to arrive. He gave his mother a hug ignoring the rest of his family..they knew what was up. Ian held open the door for him which he was used to by now and they made their way to the car.

******

 

Finally he was going to show Mickey his apartment. It’s not like he is ashamed of it or anything, the kid just didn’t seem ready. After introducing him to his family showing him his apartment is the next step. His leg was bouncing up and down he is so excited. Could be the coke too but that’s part of the fun. He glanced over at Mickey. He was staring out the window. He seemed kinda anxious. Maybe he didn’t want to go to his apartment? He pushed that thought away. No if he didn’t want to go he wouldn’t have said yes. He is gonna love it. He also couldn’t wait to get home and get some more snow. His necklace is out after that last hit in the bathroom. He was almost ready for another one. It’s like fire in his veins that burns in the most delicious way. “Hey” he said grabbing his boyfriend’s hand and pulling him close. He wrapped his arm around him and kissed his forehead “Thanks for letting me meet the Milkovich fam. I had fun. Oh and why didn’t you tell me your full name Mikhailo” he cooed his name. 

 

“Stop” he said with a bashful smile. He hated his full name most of the time. Only his mother called him by his full name and with her it was different. Everyone else though could fuck off. He was Mickey. “Never been a fan of it,  only one who ever uses is my ma anyway.”  Ian nodded and seemed content with the answer. He leaned against him in the silence anticipating how the rest of the night would go. They had been dating for a little over a week officially but they had been seeing each other technically for a little over a month. Wow. It didn’t even seem that long. So now it was official and he was going to his boyfriend's apartment to hang out. He started running his fingers down the back of his suspenders nervously. Fuck why...why was he so nervous? Ian and him have been doing stuff practically all the time, he didn’t need to be nervous. This was the first time he’d be alone in his apartment though, they’d just been fucking around at the club. He was pulled from his thoughts when Ian tapped on his shoulder. He sat up and noticed the car stopped. He opened his door and stepped out Ian following close behind him.

 

“Well here we are” he said as he held the door open for his boyfriend. He entered in the code on the door and the locked click allowing them to enter the building. Normally he would take the stairs but he wanted to save his energy. He was hoping tonight would be the night. They walked over to the elevator and watched as Mickey took in the building. It wasn’t fancy by any means but it was worth what he payed. They took the elevator up to the 6th floor and he put his hand on the small of Mickey’s back as they exited and headed down the hall. He unlocked his door pushing it open and followed behind his boyfriend as he walked inside. He shut the door and hung up his keys.

“So here it is. Home sweet home. Take a seat” he said pointing to the couch. He rubbed his nose as he walked into the kitchen. He was ready for a bump but he wanted to make Mickey comfortable first.

“You wanna beer or I can make you a drink?”

 

“Yea a beer sounds great” He sat there awkwardly on the couch. He couldn’t shake this nervous energy. It was really fucking annoying him, made him feel like something was wrong. Ugh. He took a deep breath trying to calm down. Ian wouldn’t push him into anything. It’s all good. He took in his surroundings. It wasn’t anything extravagant but it was homey. His apartment definitely represented him. Things here and there screamed Ian. He had a couple pictures of tattoos and some of his own art. He is forever in awe of how talented his boyfriend is. He swiped his thumbs back and forth through his suspenders. He continued to study the apartment. When Ian comes to hand him his beer his head snaps up “Thanks” he sipped it then started to pick at the label. 

 

It was cute and frustrating that Mickey was so nervous. They had been alone plenty of times, this felt different though. He sat down next to his boyfriend on the couch and leaned over to open the drawer under his coffee table. He had a few joints and a beautiful baggy of coke waiting eagerly. He sucked in his lip and grabbed one joint before shutting the drawer. He grabbed the remote and leaned back flipping through the channels. There was never anything good on..why did he even pay for cable? Whatever. It was mainly for background noise anyway. Tonight his main focus was Mickey.

 

Ian was flipping through the channels mindlessly. There didn’t seem to be anything on until “Wait wait” he said putting his hand absently on Ian thigh. “This show is great” it was Chopped and it was on the dessert round which was his favorite. He was engrossed in the show for a couple minutes until he realized where he was. He noticed his hand was still high up on Ian’s thigh. He looked at him then pulled his hand away quickly putting it in his own lap. “Um so you know they’re doing it all wrong right? That one chick right there is trying to make a bread pudding. I already know it’s not gonna work out cause she got water in it. They are suppose to bake the dishes in the water bath but once the water gets in it… Anyways and that dude is trying to bake a cake in 22 minutes. Not gonna happen. He should have done cupcakes. They cook faster” he stopped talking recognizing he’s probably rambling. 

 

God he was fucking adorable. This was one of the many reasons he found himself obsessed with the boy in front of him. He was full of information and was so passionate about sharing it...even if he could care less himself. He wanted Mickey to relax so he figured he would go with it. “Really? I didn’t think size mattered” he said with a small laugh. He reached out and grabbed Mickey’s hand placing it back on his thigh resting his hand on top for a moment, then without saying a word he lit the joint between his lips. He took a long drag then passed it to his boyfriend. He exhaled and stared at the TV. “There are 3 judges. Do they each judge a different thing or…” 

 

“No they all judge the rounds on presentation, taste, and creativity” he continued to tell Ian probably way more than he cared to hear. He took a drag of the joint his boyfriend handed him. He glanced down at his hand on his thigh. He debated moving it but he kinda liked it there. He rubbed his thumb back and forth. The more they passed the joint to each other the more relaxed he became. Eventually he didn’t have only his hand on Ian’s thigh. About halfway through their second episode of chopped he had molded himself against Ian’s side. He didn’t want to admit it but he liked being held like this, even if it made him feel like a bitch. He sighed contently and wondered why he was so nervous in the first place. 

 

Mickey was cuddling up to him and it was giving him butterflies. He didn’t want to move but the little voice in his head was calling to him so he slowly sat up and leaned forward to open the drawer again, this time pulling out his baggy of coke. He made a point not to look at his boyfriend as he unscrewed the bottom portion of his necklace and dipped it into the bag until it was sufficiently replenished. He put a decent size bump on his knuckle and breathed in the power. He realized he never asked Mickey if he wanted anything. The kid cooked meth it wasn’t crazy to think maybe. He rubbed his nose the tuned to his boyfriend “You wanna bump Mick?”

 

“Nah man, not really my thing” he’s happy his boyfriend didn’t seem upset. Some people get touchy when you refuse drugs like you’re judging them for doing it. He noticed a small tattoo with M.G. in the fleshy part of Ian’s index finger and thumb. M.G. what could that stand for? “M.G. that’s an interesting tattoo” he didn’t want to ask straight out what it stood for in case it was an old boyfriend’s initials or something. In that case he would prefer if Ian just lied to him. 

 

He swallowed thickly because that was a very sensitive subject. He debated taking another bump before he talked about it but he didn’t want Mickey to say something because he had a feeling he would. He took a deep breath. “Monica” he said softly. “Monica Gallagher. She was my mom. She uh..she died when I was 19”

 

Shit now he felt like an asshole even asking. He could tell by the sadness written all over Ian’s face and the hurt in his voice his mom meant a lot to him. Usually he didn’t try to comfort people cause he wasn’t very good at it. He wasn’t the comforting type but he wanted to try to ease some of his boyfriend’s pain. He leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss, barely a brush of the lips. He pulled back and took one of his hand in his “I’m so sorry you went through that Ian. I can’t imagine what that would be like” he squeezed his hand briefly ready to listen if Ian decided to open up more. 

 

He reached around scratched the back of his neck. He knew he should be appreciative of his boyfriend’s kind words and affection but it made him feel weak, small..out of control. He told himself he wouldn’t feel like that again. He was closer to his mother than the rest of his siblings but the relationship was still strained..if you could call what they had a relationship. You could say her death was both a blessing and a curse. “It’s fine. It was a long time ago. She did so many drugs she made herself sick. Brain aneurysm” he replied with little emotion. Fuck it. He hadn’t put his stash away yet so he dipped his finger in to do another bump. That was better. It dulled the pain and left him with just a happy numbness. He was ready to change the subject to something else that made him happy. He put the bag away and shut the drawer turning to his boyfriend and grabbing his hands feeling his high. “ You know would have never met you if you didn’t stop into my shop for this” he said rubbing his thumb over the boys knuckle. “I’m glad you did Mick. Right away you commanded my attention.” he leaned forward and whispered in the boy’s ear. “And you were too damn sexy to ignore.” he pressed his lips firmly against Mickey's moving his hand to his side as he slowly moved forward so he could push his boyfriend down on the couch.

 

He allowed his boyfriend to push him back against the couch. He felt so good on top of him, their chests crushed together. Ian’s tongue was pushing between his lips. He opened his mouth and met his tongue. Ian ran his fingers through his hair and pulled his head back kissing on his neck. He let out a moan when Ian grabbed his ass and pulled him against him. It felt good but then he started to feel overwhelmed. He looked around as Ian kissed his neck and had a slight panic. He didn’t exactly understand why but he started pushing his boyfriend off of him. He sat up then grabbed his beer downing the rest. What the fuck is wrong with him? He thought about sex, wanted it, and could get it and yet here he is bitching out. Fuck! 

 

What the hell? He didn’t want to be upset, but he was annoyed. He had never waited this long for sex in his life. Honestly if it wasn’t for the fact that it was Mickey’s first time he would have said something by now..I guess that’s not really true because he’d never dated anyone before Mickey they were all hookups. This was so fucking frustrating. He could tell his boyfriend was anxious and probably anticipated a negative reaction so he tried instead to go for a different approach, one he was more familiar with. He grabbed the empty bottle from his boyfriend’s hands and sat it down hard on the table. He reached out and grabbed Mickey pulling him close again.This time he wouldn’t try and lay down, it obviously spooked him...which was unfortunate but he understood. He ran his hand through his boyfriend's hair then lifted his chin with his hand so that their eyes met. “Kiss me”

 

He squirmed under Ian’s intense gaze. He had a look in his eyes like he wouldn’t take no for an answer. He didn’t want to say no anyways. He liked kissing his boyfriend. The redhead was really fucking good at it. He closed the space between them and gave him a soft kiss. The older man took that as his go ahead and quickly took charge. Ian laced his hand through his hair holding him in place. He pushed his way back into his mouth and was invading it with his tongue. He wound his arms around Ian pulling him tight again him. He fisted his hands into the back of Ian’s shirt. He kissed his way to Ian’s neck then lightly nipped it before kissing it. He pulled away letting go and looked Ian in the eyes “Shit” 

 

“Mm that’s right Sugar” he says running his hands down Mickey’s back. He unhooked his suspenders letting them fall back. Mickey is staring at him now, his blue eyes are piercing his skin. He’s too fucking hot for his own good. He reaches up inside Mickey’s shirt and presses his fingers into the boy's skin before pulling him into another kiss. Their tongues dance around and he could feel his pants tighten when Mickey’s hand found its way back to his inner thigh. Fuck he was getting hot in more ways than one. He pushed Mickey back gently just enough and pulled his shirt up over his head tossing it to the floor. 

 

Holy fuckin shit Ian is perfect. He imagined what he looked like under his clothes but he never picture this. His imagination wasn’t this good. He had a chiseled chest with firm pecs and abs. He looks like a real life painting. Before he could talk himself out of it he reached forward and trailed his hand down his chest. He skin was warm and soft like silk. He claimed his boyfriend’s lips again in a lustful kiss. God he was sexy. How the fuck could one person be that hot, seems unfair to other people. He didn’t want to lay down yet but he definitely wanted to be closer. He decided to straddle his boyfriend. He grasped at his back pulling him close and loving that their wasn’t a shirt separating him from Ian’s skin. He started to kiss down the redhead’s neck the landed just above his chest. He hesitated before kissing then licking a thin stripe across his chest. Ian’s breath hitched and he left out a soft groan. At least he’s doing something right. He kissed back up to his lips. Ian was holding him tight against him. He wondered what it would feel if his shirt was gone. Without thinking again he pushed Ian back and carefully peeled away his shirt. Immediately he had the urge to cover himself but he didn’t. Instead he blushed and didn’t do anything. 

 

“Look at you Sugar” he practically purred when the boy removed his shirt. He reached out and smoothed a circle over Mickey’s stomach. He was so soft, just like the look on his face. He was blushing and glancing to the side like he didn’t know how sexy he was. Like he didn’t know his shirtless chest was doing things to him that no one had been able to do with their whole body. Mickey gave him a coy smile then leaned down to kiss him again. It took every ounce of energy to not flip him over and pin him underneath now that there was skin against skin, rubbing against each other in the most tantalizing way. He moved his hands up Mickey’s sides and could feel the goosebumps spread across his skin and his heart beat faster against his chest. He needed more, he wanted more. His hands drifted behind Mickey as their lips stayed as one. He slowly slid his fingers under Mickey’s pants and past the elastic of his boxers squeezing his ass firmly. Mickey sighed into the kiss and moved his hand to palm his dick through his jeans. “Mm” he hummed as he cupped his boyfriend ass under his clothes, pushing his cheeks together and thinking about how good it would feel to run his hard cock between them. “Fuck” he groaned and leaned back away from the kiss. Mickey was staring at him, his eyes full of lust but still cautious. The mixture was more alluring than anything he’d seen before. He wanted Mickey to be his. To be his pet. He wanted to make him cum with Daddy on his lips. He didn’t want to wait anymore, and he had a slight feeling that neither did Mickey, his boyfriend just didn’t know how to take control. That was OK though, he didn’t need to. That was his job. He squeezed Mickey’s ass one more time then brought his hands up to run them down the boy's sides causing Mickey to roll his head and press himself down against him. The boy leaned down to kiss him again but instead he was met with a finger to his lips. His boyfriend stared at him with confusion so he fixed it. “Take em off” he said simply with a soft voice.

 

He detangled himself from Ian and stood up. The man was staring at him waiting. He wondered if he should put on a show for him but decided against it. Ian had already seen him without anything on below the waist so why embarrass himself. He unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them. He pulled his pants down just slow enough to not seem too eager and kicked them to the side. While he was working on his pants Ian had unbuttoned his as well, he laid on the couch and shimmied out of his jeans throwing them behind the couch. Fuck it’s all becoming real now. They are both only in their boxers. He stood there collecting his thoughts. Ok Ian is in boxers sitting on the couch. He’s in boxers standing like an idiot. He felt glued in place and intimidated. Ian is a sex god. What if he’s awful? Suddenly he feels very exposed. He sits on the couch across from Ian grabbing a pillow to cover himself. Ian’s already seen his dick but who cares. It’s the thought right?

 

He looks over at the boy sitting across from him, covering his body with a pillow. He can’t tell if he’s uncomfortable or just nervous. Either way he wanted to fix it. He really wanted to be with his boyfriend completely, he had waited long enough and he was getting the feeling he would have to make the first move. He sat up so that he was looking directly in Mickey’s eyes. The boy seemed to be avoiding his gaze for some reason. “Hey Sugar. You don’t have to hide from me. I want to see your beautiful body.” he said reaching a hand out and running it down Mickey’s arm. “It’s not like I haven’t seen it before, pretty sure I’ve had that dick in my mouth almost every day for the last week.” he said softly causing his boyfriend to glance up at him as his face turned bright red. He reached down quickly and grabbed the pillow throwing it onto to the floor and leaning closer to his boyfriend. He spooked Mickey when he lied on top of him but maybe… “Come on Sugar. Don’t you trust me yet?” he said leaning forward and kissing him gently on the lips. The boy licked his lips and nodded his head yes. Good. It was time for him to take control and get this show rolling, he would stop if it was too much but he had a feeling behind that coy demeanor Mickey was just as ready as he was. He reached out and pulled Mickey onto his lap, lying back down on the couch. Now they were both in their boxers and Mickey was above him. 

 

He studied Ian’s face for a moment before leaning in and kissing him. He was holding himself up with both arms framing Ian’s head. God he was beautiful. He dipped his head to give his boyfriend a more thorough kiss. He allowed his body to lay onto of him. If he was squishing him Ian didn’t seem to mind. He licked at his bottom lip then took it into his mouth. Ian’s tongue played with his own. Fuck he was so hard. His boyfriend always had him hard. He ground down trying to get some friction not registering the fact his boyfriend was underneath him. He groaned when he felt Ian’s hard dick press against his own. Usually jeans were in the way but not now. He continued to grind his hips against his boyfriend loving the way it feels. 

 

“Fuck Sugar you look so sexy up there you know that?” he said reaching behind his boyfriend so he could run his fingers down his back. He reached his ass and pushed it closer to him so he could grind up against him. He was so turned on right now by the feel of Mickey hard dick pressed up against his own. He looked into his boyfriend's eyes and slowly started to move his hips down on him guiding him in the motion. Fuck it felt so good with Mickey’s shirtless chest against his own. He leaned his head back enjoying the moment. Jesus he want to fuck him. He want to tie him to the bed and touch his body with soft things and maybe...fuck. He lifted his head and his eyes met with Mickey’s just as the boy licked his lips. That was a good sign. That meant that he was just as into into it as he was. He reached his hand down and rubbed his fingers over the outline in Mickey's boxers. 

 

“Mmm” he said softly biting his lip. A shiver went down his spine when Ian touched him. He ghosted his hand down his boyfriend’s body stopping at his hip. Ian was touching him so guess it’s time for him to do the same. He started to suck a small hickey into Ian’s neck while he placed his hand on his dick. He pressed lightly and fuck. Without the jeans in the way he felt much bigger and thick. He smiled to himself. Ian and his dick were all his. He latched his lips back on the older man’s and continued to work him over his boxers. Ian was letting out soft noises. He sounded sexy. He wanted more...he slipped his hand inside Ian’s boxers and grasped his dick. He moved his hand back and forth over his shaft. It was warm and smooth. He couldn’t help but lick his lips. 

 

He watched as Mickey licked his lips as he stroked him and all he could think about were those lips wrapped around his cock. He knew his boyfriend was a virgin but had he ever sucked dick before? The thought made him tremble with anticipation. It would be so hot to see his Sugar timid and unsure trying to find  his way around his hard dick leaving him to tell him what to do. That is what he did best, tell people what to do, what he wanted from them. He wanted to teach Mickey so many new things but hopefully giving head was going to be first on that list. “That feels so good Sugar. So fucking good” he groaned as the boy jerked him off. His boyfriend beamed at the praise and eagerly increased his speed. “You know what would feel really good?” he said softly reaching out and hooking his finger along Mickey’s bottom lip. “If you wrapped those perfect pink lips around my cock” he groaned. Mickey’s eyes widened surprised by his brazenness. Surprise…

 

“Uh yea...I can do that” could he be any smoother fuck. He tried to scoot down the couch but there wasn’t enough space so he got off of Ian and stood by the couch. He chewed on the side of his lip “You um should sit up” he said softly. His boyfriend gave him a cocky smile then did what he was told. Once Ian was upright he sank to his knees in front of him. Come on this can’t be that difficult. Ian’s been doing it to him all the time. He steels himself and very slowly pulls down his boyfriend’s boxers. Holy fucking shit no way that was going to fit in his mouth. It was huge, thick, and pretty fucking wonderful. His dick was perfect just like Ian. As beautiful as it was he wasn’t exactly sure what to do with it. He tried to remember what he likes. With a shaky hand he grasped his dick and pumped it a few times. Now or never. He looked up at Ian who gave him a reassuring smile then leaned forward and licked the head. His boyfriend let out a loud groan. It made him let out a soft chuckle. This time he gave the tip a kiss then encased it in his mouth. He moved his lips as far down as he could on his dick. It wasn’t bad in fact he liked having Ian’s cock in his mouth. He continued to suck him off slowly every so often swirling his tongue at the tip. 

 

Holy fuck. To be honest he wasn’t expecting his boyfriend to actually do it based off of his reaction earlier but he figured he would throw it out there. Now here he was watching Mickey’s lips slide down over his hard cock as his blue eyes looked up at him through his lashes. It was heaven. “Mmm just like that Sugar.” he moans at he rakes his fingers through Mickey’s hair. “Fuck you look so fuckin sexy right now.” He doesn’t think and pushes down on his boyfriend’s head and slowly starts to move his hips. Mickey’s mouth is so wet and warm, his tongue moving around clumsily as he tries to navigate his dick in his mouth. It’s all starting to become too much.

 

He let his boyfriend push his head down and fuck his mouth. He was going slow so it wasn’t too terrible controlling his gag reflex. Man he was surprised he was making Ian feel good. To be able to make him groan and moan made him feel powerful. He also likes that his boyfriend praises him. That wasn’t something he ever thought he would want or need, but when Ian did it he sorta loved it. He was trying his best to breathe when Ian started pumping into his mouth faster. He felt his cock at the back of his throat and tried not to gag. His cock hit the back of his throat just right and he gagged. He sat up Ian letting go of his head to catch his breath. He wiped his mouth panting and locked eyes with his boyfriend.

 

“Don’t worry Sugar it’s OK.” he says reaching out to caress his boyfriend's face. His face is flushed and his lips are glistening with a mixture of saliva and pre cum. He’s fucking gorgeous with his wide eyes staring at him. “You were doin so good Sugar so sexy down on your knees for me” he says trying to reassure Mickey because the boy was starting to look nervous again. 

 

He glanced away from his boyfriend and looked towards the floor. He felt like he was messing this up. Like he could do better which made him want to run away. Ugh when did he become so pathetic? Ian said he was doing good. He must be cause nobody want to sit through a shitty blowjob. He nodded his head mostly to himself then licked Ian’s cock from base to tip. He kisses the head swirling his tongue around teasing his slit. He slid his lips on his boyfriend’s dick determined to give him a hummer to remember. 

 

He can’t believe the way Mickey’s mouth is moving around him, his tongue flicking at him playfully. He needs more, he want more. He’s been able to hold back his urges and his need to dominate but he want’s Mickey. He wants to make Mickey feel good and hear him cry his name in ecstasy. He takes a deep breath as Mickey’s lips move around him. He doesn’t want to hold back anymore. He’s not planning on making his boyfriend his pet right away. No that was something that required a talk and Mickey needed to know more, that didn’t mean he was able to control his demanding tendencies. That was just part of who he was. “Get up here. Give me a kiss” he says eager to taste himself on his boyfriend's lips.

 

He stopped and pulled off of Ian’s dick with a pop. He quirked his eyebrow. His boyfriend is kinda bossy. He’s noticed it before but when it comes to sex it shows more. Didn’t bother him enough to say anything so he smirked then straddled Ian’s lap. He ground down on his boyfriend’s dick once just to watch him squirm. “Since you asked so nicely” he pressed his lips against Ian’s and raked his fingers through his hair pulling him closer. 

 

“Mm” he hums into Mickey’s mouth before he sucks his bottom lip between his teeth. He runs his hands down his boyfriend's back cupping his ass and squeezing causing Mickey’s breath to hitch. He’s ready, he thinks Mickey is too by the way he is touching him and kissing him. He pulls Mickey close then stands up off the couch. “Hold on” he says causing the boy to instinctively wrap his legs around him. This turn of events is clearly a surprise to the boy judging by the way he is looking at him curiously almost annoyed. Mickey may be 18 but he’s shorter than him and honestly pretty easy to lift, he liked that. His boyfriend however wasn’t his pet yet and he could tell he felt like a child. It was cute though and he was almost to his room so there was no use in setting him down. He opened his door quickly with one hand and made his way to his bed. He kissed Mickey on the cheek then tossed him lightly into the center of his bed. “I really want you Sugar” he says climbing onto the bed and straddling his boyfriend. “You’re just too sexy, and you tease and I just want to be with you.” he leans down and buries his head in Mickey’s neck. “I want to make you feel good, want to fuck you” he says with a low voice then traces his tongue in Mickey’s ear causing the boy to let out a staggered breath. He lifts his head and looks into his boyfriend's deep blue eyes “Do you want me?”

 

His boyfriend was driving him crazy. He was shocked when he picked him up and even more so when he threw him on the bed. The whole picking him up thing was annoying. His legs aren’t broken he could’ve walked. He couldn’t deny that Ian’s confidence was sexy as hell though. Now he was saying he wanted to fuck him. He rolled his hips absentmindedly. He brought his hands up to his boyfriend’s hips and ran them up to his shoulders. As he stared up at into his green eyes he realized he wanted him. He really fucking wanted him. He wanted to be with Ian fully and see him absolutely naked. Fuck that image in his brain had him rolling his hips again. “I want you” he slightly moaned and pulled Ian’s shoulders asking for another kiss.

 

“Mmm Mick I’m gonna take such good care of you” he said softly staring into his boyfriend's eyes before leaning down and closing the distance between them. He usually only used titles when it came to sex, he liked it that way, but now Mickey was under him ready to let him have his body. He needed him to hears those words directly with no distraction. He sat up and reached for his boyfriend's boxers slowly pulling them off to reveal his round ass and hard dick. He started to stroke him as he leaned down and planted soft kisses on his stomach. He could feel Mickey’s breath quicken beneath his touch and it just made him want him even more. He wanted Mickey to be addicted to him by the end of this night. He wanted him to long for his touch, for his everything. He smoothed his thumbs over the boys slit as hi lips brushed across his pelvis with soft kisses. He looked up one last time at his boyfriend before replacing his hand with his lips, sliding them down over his dick.

 

“Yes” he hissed. Ian’s mouth is fantastic. He dug his hands into the bed sheets while Ian’s mouth moved over his dick. He threaded his fingers through the red hair and pushed down. He saw Ian reaching for something in his bedside table. He pulled out a bottle of lube and put some on his finger. Ian started working him quicker “Mmm” he felt the slight burn of Ian’s finger entering him. He started rolling his hips into his boyfriend’s mouth. Ian was better at not choking and even better at deep throating. Before he knew it Ian was three fingers deep in him. He opened him faster than usual. His body was thrumming with anticipation. He hasn’t had sex before but with Ian he had a feeling it was gonna be fucking awesome. 

 

Mickey was grinding up against his fingers as he stretched him out. He didn’t have to work hard because this was not new. He had been lucky enough to have his fingers in Mickey’s tight ass definitely more than once in the last week. His dick was so hard it was almost painful as he listened to the groans coming from above him. He couldn’t wait to hear what Mickey sounded like when he fucked him. He sat up and opened the condom he grabbed along with the lube. He locked eyes with his boyfriend as he slid it down over his aching erection then gently pushed Mickey’s legs further apart. He poured a generous amount into his hand so he could make sure he was well lubricated. As much as he wanted to just ruin Mickey, now that the moment was here he found himself taking a more delicate approach. Mickey was different then anyone he’d ever met and he wanted him to feel more than just pleasure. He wanted them to connect. If Mickey would ever truly be his and submit to him in all the ways he was sure they both wanted he needed to be able to light up all of his senses, to become one. He crawled up Mickeys chest and tenderly pushed his glasses up with his forefinger from where the were sliding down his face. He leaned down again and captured the boy’s mouth in his and Mickey reached up and cupped his face. He swirled his tongue inside his boyfriend’s mouth as he lined up with entrance. “Ready?” he sighed into the kiss. Mickey let out a muffled moan and he took that as an OK. He slowly pressed into his boyfriend virgin hole, letting his tight heat surround him. 

 

He squeezed his eyes shut and sank his teeth into his bottom lip. It hurt. His first reaction is to pull away but he squashed that. He trusts Ian. People wouldn’t like sex if it stayed like this. As Ian pushed in further he felt extremely full. He dug his fingers into his boyfriend’s back trying to get past the pain. He grabbed Ian’s face and crashed their lips together to distract himself. Ian  pushed in until he was finally bottomed out. “Fuuucckk” he groaned and tilted his head back into the bed. Ian stayed still for a moment. It gave him some time to get over the burning feeling. Ian was looking down at him so he nodded once. It still kinda hurt but not as much. He brought his hand up to his boyfriend’s cheek “You gonna do somethin?” he teased knowing full well the only reason Ian was going slow was because of him. 

 

“My Sugar’s a little sassy hmm?” he said pulling out and pushing back in. Mickey let out a small gasp and fuck..it was music to his ears. He moved slowly back to pump into his boyfriend’s ass taking in every breathy moan and watching the way his face twisted up in pleasure and pain. “You’re such a good boy Sugar, letting me fuck your virgin ass” he groaned as he moved in and out of Mickey’s hole. He was impressed Mickey was able to take his cock so well. He wasn’t one to brag..OK maybe he was, but 9’ inches for the first time seemed a bit intimidating even to him. Yet here his boyfriend was taking everything, beautifully biting his lip and digging his fingers into his back. “You take it so good don’t you?” he praised leaning down to pull at Mickey’s swollen lip, sucking it between his own. 

 

“Uh..shit” he stuttered. Ian was making him feel so good. His body felt hypersensitive. Everywhere his boyfriend touched sent a jolt of pleasure through him. Ian moving in and out of him didn’t hurt anymore. Nope it feels like the best thing he has ever felt in his entire life. Ian thrust into him deep “Huh” he gripped his shoulders tight.“Uh yes..fuck” the only thing that is a little much is the sugar thing. What is that about? He grabbed his face and kissed him thoroughly. “Um..uh..fuck” how was he supposed to say this especially when Ian keeps making him moan. “Don’t you think sugars a bit much...huh” he bit his lip. 

 

His boyfriend was so fucking cute and naive. He thought about waiting to bring things up until tomorrow  but now as Mickey moaned against his thrusts felt like the perfect time. “Mm not at all. You’re just so sweet” he said leaning down and nipping at the crook of Mickey’s neck. “You want to be mine don’t you?” he whispered tugging at the boy’s earlobe.

 

He not sure what being ‘ _ his _ ’ meant but if it meant more sex then he could get down with that. Goosebumps ran down his spine while Ian kissed and nipped at his neck. He nodded “Yes..fuck yea” his boyfriend stopped and looked him his eyes. Blue eyes met green. Suddenly he felt shy “I want to be yours” he whispered. 

 

"Then you're gonna be my Sugar, my pet. You're gonna let me take care of you and make you feel good in so many ways" he said staring deep into Mickey's blue eyes. He waited for a reaction but Mickey said nothing under his heavy gaze. "That’s what I want Mick." he said in a low voice addressing his boyfriend by name because he needed him to want to be his. He needed him to want to let him into his world. "Is it what you want..hm?" he said thrusting into him as his eyes scanned his face.

 

“Mmm” he closed his eyes to think. Ian was intense right now. This question meant something. He had a feeling his answer would either progress their relationship or end it. He didn’t want to end it, but the many ways Ian said he would make him feel good sent him back to that room at the club. There was so much stuff on the walls or in drawers. Did he really want to let Ian use those things on him? Was he comfortable with that? This is his first relationship and he didn’t know if he could be a good ‘ _ pet _ ’. He wasn’t the best at taking orders. Maybe in the bedroom cause he doesn’t have a lot of experience, outside is a different story. Guess it came down to if he trusted Ian. Did he trust him enough not to push him into something he didn’t like or wasn’t comfortable with? He thought for a moment and the answer was yes, of course he did. He opened his eyes and his boyfriend was still staring into his soul. “Yes Ian I want that” 

 

“Good” he said softly closing his eyes and tilting his head back. He let out a staggered breath as he continued moving against Mickey’s body. Mickey’s words were all he wanted, what he'd been waiting for. He'd never craved someone the way he craved Mickey with his suspenders, black glasses and take no shit attitude. Nothing could make this moment more perfect...well except one thing. What if it was too much though? He didn’t want to push his boyfriend but he needed it. Fuck he wanted it so bad. He looked down at Mickey again whose eyes were waiting for him as he continued to suck his lip letting out muffled moans. He stopped and sat up quickly lifting his boyfriends legs onto his shoulders. He dipped his head down and bit the soft flesh of his stomach before pushing back into his tight heat and snapping his hips faster studying his boyfriends beautiful face. He reached down and gripped Mickey’s dick in his hand sliding it back and forth.

 

“Uh fuck yesss” he hissed. His boyfriend was drilling into him now. His hand moving over his cock. He was hard and deep in him causing him to let out noises he didn’t know he could make. “Oh fuck Ian” he gripped the sheets tight in his fists “Ian uh I’m gonna cum” 

 

Fuck he couldn’t hold back anymore. He had to hear it. “Mmm...Sugar call me Daddy” he called out as he continued to thrust into his boyfriend, his hand moving faster over Mickey’s leaking dick. 

 

What? No way. He had to be playing. He probably didn’t hear him right. “So close please” he panted. He could feel it, that warm heat going through his body. He was right there. 

 

His dominant side was coming to the surface as he watched Mickey grip his bedsheets. He knew how close he was just by the look on his face and he wanted Mickey to cum, but not until he did what he was told. He slowed his pace causing the boy to look up at him with wide eyes. “No uh..my pet” he said teasingly moving his finger back and forth. He stared into Mickey’s eyes feeling the sense of control he had over this moment. “Call..me..Daddy” 

 

He was serious. And he slowed down, not cool. If that’s what Ian wanted to be called then he could do that. Even if it was weird. It was kinda hot but he didn’t want to think about why at the moment. He just wanted to cum. “Fuck me Daddy” 

 

“Mm fuck yes. Such a good boy.” he purred as he thrust hard and deep into his boyfriend ass. “You’re so sexy Sugar. So fuckin tight and perfect” he chanted until he felt himself drawing near the edge. Mickey was squirming underneath him and he wondered how he would look saying his name while on his knees. Fuck..he was so close..”You gonna cum for me Sugar, Hmm? You gonna cum for Daddy?”

 

God yes he was gonna cum. Ian was pounding him now. Calling him daddy seemed to turn him on which made him move impossibly faster. He tilted his head back pressing into his pillow. His eyes began to roll back and he felt his orgasm “Uh Daddy fuckkk” he moaned spilling into Ian’s hand. 

 

Mickey’s ass clenching around him combined with the way his title slipped through his lips as he came was too much. “Jesus...mmm.” he groaned as he spilled into the condom. His hand was covered in the hot mess from his boyfriend’s orgasm. Mickey looked amazing laying there breathing heavily, his face flushed and his spent dick lying on his stomach. He slowly pulled out and reached to the floor for his shirt wiping of his hand, then gently wiping of Mickey’s stomach.

“I’ll be right back” he said kissing Mickey’s soft skin. He got up from the bed and walked quickly to the kitchen. He opened his fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. He reached into his cupboard looking for something sweet. They could order dinner later but for now he just wanted to make Mickey feel comfortable and he knew he had a sweet tooth. He saw a box of Hostess cupcakes and grabbed it. It felt empty but he was relieved when one package fell onto the counter. He threw the box away and walked back to his room. Mickey turned his head to look at him, his blue eyes filled with so many things. He could tell he had questions, but there was time for that tomorrow. He would make sure Mickey knew what he was getting into, he had too or else he wouldn’t truly be his. He climbed up over his boyfriend collapsing down beside him. He opened the bottle of water and handed it to him, resting the confection on his stomach. He lay his head against the pillow taking in his boyfriend's scent. He loved how he smelled of cologne and sex it was the perfect mixture. “That was fucking amazing Mick. You were fucking amazing” he sighed sweetly pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s neck. 

 

Holy shit his body felt like jelly. That was fucking perfect. Sex is fucking incredible and he was looking forward to more...lots more. He turned his head and smiled at his boyfriend. “Yea that was fucking awesome” he looked back up at the ceiling and took a sip of water. “Not that I have any experience to go by but shit I don’t see how it could get better than that” he sat up and grabbed the cupcake. “I love these” he opened it taking a bite. He finished his treat then  lay back down next to Ian. His boyfriend wrapped him in his arms and kissed him. He rested his head on his shoulder and let himself be cuddled. Now that Ian wasn’t driving him insane with sex he started to think. What did it mean to really BE Ian’s? Was he supposed to always obey him all the time? Did he have to only call him Daddy? That shit won’t happen. In the bedroom was one thing but he would never call him Daddy in front of his family. No fucking way. All these questions were bouncing around his brain. He glanced at his boyfriend who gave him a wide grin. He returned it with a small smile. He didn’t want to ruin this but he had so many fucking question. He just hoped he liked the answers. 

  
  
  



	8. "The Talk"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian decides it's time to have the talk with Mickey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys. This last week has been anything but boring between the holiday and meeting my beta and bestie and..Co writer Ms. jessica92.
> 
> We really hope you enjoy the chapter. We tried to make it more fun and less clinical but a talks a talk right? 
> 
> XOXO

He felt something warm move next to him and woke up to see Mickey curled up against him. Fuck was that a sight to see. His black hair was sticking up in various places and he could see every perfect breath the boy inhaled move through his shirtless body. There were also maybe one or two hickey’s at least that were visible he was quite proud of. Mickey’s snow white skin bruised beautifully under his lips. 

He lay there for several moment contemplating if he should even wake his boyfriend. They had been at it most of the night. As expected once Mickey relaxed and gave in to the wants of his body he was….well he was like no one Ian had ever met before. His uncoordinated moves and the look of absolute trust in his eyes as he had his way was one of the sexiest things he had ever encountered. To imagine what those eyes would look like when Mickey was wrapped in silk ropes and how his skin would look covered in tiny marks from a crop and even...hmm one step at a time. A mantra he’d been saying since day 1. He wanted Mickey completely. He wanted him to be his boyfriend, his pet, his lover. He resigned himself to the fact he didn’t need nor want anybody else anymore, not if he could have Mickey.  He reached out and ran his finger down Mickey’s side admiring the curve of his body.

 

He carefully stepped off the bed and made his way into the living room. He sat down on the couch and opened the drawer in his dining room table pulling out his stash and his bag of joints. He tucked the joint behind his ear and scooped a decent size bump onto his finger breathing it in. Hmm it was going to be a good day. He put everything away and mosied into the kitchen to make his pet breakfast. He was feeling euphoric not just because Mickey was in his bed and he was about to introduce him to his world but because he had cocaine running through his body telling him to just go for it and not look back. It freed him from any cold feet he was having about the talk.

 

20 minutes later he plated the last thing on  his serving tray. He knew Mickey would like this, I mean who didn’t like breakfast in bed after a night of hot sex? He made waffles and bacon with a small bowl of mixed berries..natural sweetness. Then orange juice to wash it all down, it was perfect..of course. He grabbed the tray and walked into the bedroom to find a very sleepy, adorably grumpy looking Mickey with his glasses in one hand and rubbing his eyes with the other.

 

“Mornin Mick” he said with a smile walking over to the nightstand and setting the tray down. 

 

Ian sounded way too cheery this morning. God he hated waking up. It’s literally the worst part of the day. He peeped his eyes open slightly and was blinded. He shut them tightly and questioned if he should just got back to sleep. No Ian was up he might as well be up too. He stretched his arms out mindful of his glasses. He once stretched with them in his hand and crushed them. That shit sucked. He groaned loudly. He is sore. Kinda feels like he ran a marathon and all his muscles are screaming at him. Well all the sex they had last night counts as a workout right? He may be sore but no way in hell would he trade any of it. Fuck it was absolutely fucking awesome! Sex is just...fuck it’s fantastic. Ian knew all this stuff that set his body on fire and made his toes curl. Every round brought on new sensations and had him feeling better than he could. Ian is like a sex god come to earth who chose him. At first it was weird calling him daddy but soon it was rolling off his tongue. It spurred Ian on, made him work him harder, faster, deeper. He wondered though if he was supposed to call him that all the time. He didn’t really ask and is nervous about the answer. So many unanswered questions. Fuck… He opened his eyes slowly letting them adjust to light. The smell of bacon initially woken him up. He looked over at a tray of food Ian had made him. Breakfast in bed? Nobody’s ever made him breakfast in bed before. So many firsts with the red haired man currently smiling at him. He opened his mouth about to greet Ian by name then remembered the Daddy thing. Best not to directly address him until he knows. 

 

“Morning” he said sitting up against the headboard. “Thanks for breakfast. You didn’t have to” he said awkwardly. He wasn’t used to all this romance crap even if he did like it. 

 

“I don’t have to do anything Mick. I chose to” he said grabbing a berry between his fingertips and bringing it to his boyfriend’s mouth. Mickey stared at him hesitantly then reached out to grab the fruit but he pulled back. “Tsk tsk open your mouth.” The look Mickey gave him could cut glass, but he wanted to feed him at least this one thing. “Please?”

Mickey opened his mouth still glaring at him which made him laugh as he stuck the berry between the boy’s lips. All too quickly Mickey pulled the berry in with his teeth nearly biting his finger.

“Fine. Do it your way” he huffed and handed his boyfriend his plate. Mickey ate slowly taking sips of his juice but he could tell something was wrong. He seemed comfortable and relaxed but there was something missing. He sat down on the bed scooting Mickey’s legs over.

“So Mick...we need to talk”

 

His whole body tensed. He knew it. He fuckin knew it. Well he didn’t know it but he should have guessed. People like Ian don’t stay with people like him. He got what he wanted and now he was over him. Wham bam thank you man and kick you out. He should be angry, pissed even, mostly he just feels used. The anger should come soon though. He breathed deep and sighed. Yep there’s the anger. He’s not about to cry like some bitch cause he actually thought the man sitting next to him liked him. Whatever he’s south side this shit happens all the time. He scooted over so he wasn’t so close to Ian and steeled himself for “the talk” 

 

“You know you could’ve just ordered me an Uber” he said hoping for more venom but his voice didn’t cooperate. He sounded almost whiny. 

 

“What why?” he scoffed confused by the remark and the way his boyfriend distanced himself.. “I already made plans for us to go my sisters this afternoon do you not want to go?”

 

He could feel the blush on his cheeks. Fuck he feels like an idiot. “Oh...yea” he said turning away from Ian and squeezing his eyes shut. He looked down at the blanket plucking imaginary lint. Why couldn’t the floor ever open up and swallow you when you want it to? 

 

“Hey” he said reaching out and grabbing Mickey’s face turning it to look at him. He looked confused plain and simple. There was a mixture of sadness and anxiety dancing in his eyes. He didn’t like that at all, after last night he wanted it to be his job to make sure Mickey never felt that way again.

“I just wanted to talk to you about..” he took a deep breath. He had a whole speech planned for this moment but suddenly staring into Mickey’s blue eyes his mind went blank. “Um..I..Last night.” he stammered out finally. “I like you Mickey. You know this. I’ve told you that since day one. I’ve also tried to show you that I’m different than most people. I..uh  I have different tastes I guess. A different lifestyle which I find to be very comforting. Do you see what I’m getting at?”

 

Wow Ian seemed nervous. He couldn’t remember a time since they started hanging out where he wasn’t sure of himself. He kinda didn’t know what to say. He has noticed the guy has different “tastes”. How couldn’t he? The club and calling him daddy just some of the things that scream different. Guess this is when he gets to find out how different. 

 

“Uh yea kinda” he said softly taking a sip of his juice. His throat suddenly feeling really dry. 

 

“OK.”  Fuck it he's just gonna go for it “I'm into BDSM Mick. That club we go to, I’m a member there. The things you saw in that room, ropes, cuffs, collars” he was looking directly at Mickey now picturing him in that beautiful spiked collar. He reached moving his hand to Mickey's blanket covered leg then continued “I'm very fond of using them. I'm a Dom meaning I like to have control in most situations if not all but especially in sex. I like to be able to make you surrender and forget everything except your pleasure. With us being an item now,  I want you to….”  Damn ..why couldn't he just say it. Probably because the look on Mickey's face was hard to read and he was almost sure this was a waste of time. Only one way to know for sure. “I want to be your Dom Mickey. That's what I mean by mine. You understand so far?”

 

“A Dom” he states dumbly. Before he realized it he’s scooting out of the bed. He spots his boxers and pulls them on. He wants to stand but not fucking naked. This is overwhelming. He heard about Dom’s and Subs from porn but mostly Fifty Shades Of Grey. Mandy was obsessed with that shit when it came out. He liked having control. He wasn’t sure he wanted to give it up. Fuck fuck fuck his head was spinning with a bunch of different scenarios of being a sub. What does that even really mean? Was he just supposed to be some robot around Ian? His own personal slave. No fucking way. He ran his hand through his hair and rubbed his nose with his knuckle. 

 

“What does that mean? You said you like control in all situations but mostly sex right? I don’t want to be some robot. I like you but I still want free will” he sounded so sure but a small part really didn’t want to lose Ian. 

 

Ian stood up from the bed and walked over to his boyfriend “It can mean whatever you want it to Sugar” he said grabbing the boys waist and pulling him in close. “ I'd never do anything that makes you uncomfortable. Sit back down and we can talk about it together.” Mickey gave him an unsure look but took a seat on the edge of the bed. He sat down beside him and grabbed his hand. “How about I tell you what I want it to mean and if you don’t like it we can go from there OK?”

 

He looked down at their hands. He almost pulled his away but stopped. One, cause Ian apparently was determined to touch him and two, the part wanting to pull away also craved the connection. It’s confusing. Ugh right now he is just feeling really fucking confused. Ian says he won’t make him do anything that makes him uncomfortable. What if he can’t BE a sub. What if that makes him uncomfortable. He nodded his head cause he wasn’t sure he wouldn’t say something either rude or embarrassing. He groaned internally, just his luck his first boyfriend likes to play master and slave on his free time. Yea it’s probably a good thing he only nodded.

 

"Good OK" he said letting out a deep breath and squeezing Mickey’s hand. He felt like if he didn’t hold it the boy would run out the door " So first and most importantly it means I want to take care of you both emotionally and sexually. I want to hold something to your lips and know you will take it from me, because you know you will like it. I want you to tell me things, like when you have a bad day or when something bothers you. You to tell me first..not second.You want something or need something regardless of how silly or small it may seem you tell me. No question alright? You need to trust that I will be there for you. That is really important to me Mick. Can you do that?”

 

Ok that part doesn’t sound too awful. Does kinda make it seem like he has to complain a lot. He didn’t have a whole lot of people in his life that wanted to be there for him. His family was when he really needed them but mostly he took care of himself. It wouldn’t suck to have Ian be in his corner too. “So pretty much if I am upset or want something I have to come cry to daddy?” 

 

He laughed lightly at the boy’s sarcasm but then came back to a more serious posture. “Basically yes.” He ran his fingers through his hair, “As far as sex goes I want you to call me Daddy, that goes for in the bedroom and when we are alone. For you that  **_is_ ** my name and for me you are my Sugar. Now when we play there are too many things to actually go through one by one. We can go over some but if you just trust me, you will experience sex in a way that you never imagined Mickey. All I ask is for you to let me release you from the burden of making decisions.” He looked at the boy with longing and squeezed his hand gingerly. “You have school and work with your brothers to worry about. I want to be the way you can forget about everything and the only thing you have to do is listen to what I say.” He watched Mickey closely for any hint of a reaction but the boy had a solid poker face so he had no idea what was going through his mind. “If something makes you uncomfortable then you  _ have _ to tell me. Red means stop, Yellow means you’re OK but take it easy and Green..well obviously Green means go. The uh..the most important thing is that right there. Those 3 things. No doesn’t mean no and stop doesn’t mean stop OK? If you think this is something you want to try with me then we can talk more.” He let go of Mickey’s hand and stood up from the bed walking over to his desk and pulling out a note pad and pen then sat down again. “So what are you thinking Mick? Do you want to talk more or..” he started tearing at the edge of the paper. He wondered what he would do if Mickey said no, would he be able to accept that? He didn’t want to but maybe he could. He wasn’t going to think that way no. He looked over at Mickey waiting for an answer.

 

He sat there trying to process all this. He didn’t want to blurt out an answer and regret it. The sex stuff he can do. Not like he’s done a lot of stuff so he doesn’t know what he likes and doesn’t like. It could be fun to explore. The obedience side of it was still bugging him. Was that always or just during sex. What happens if he says no. Cause he’s almost 100% sure he will tell Ian to shove it at some point. He looked at the redhead with his paper in hand. What did he want to do? The idea of being Ian’s sub didn’t turn him away so that’s a good sign right. Must mean he’s willing to hear more. Talk through more. “I have to obey you. Like all the time or just sex?” He paused and said softly “What happens if I say no?” He meant no to right now and also if he was a sub. The answers to these questions would help him figure out if it’s worth it. If being Ian’s sub was worth being told what to do. 

 

“It depends on the situation but mostly sex..” he replied looking over at the boy. “I know how you are Mick and I love that about you. You also know by now how I am and that’s not going to be any different. You can say no if you want. You don’t have to do anything but if you agree to it, here and now then it will be like breaking a rule. When you break a rule you get punished right?” He shifted nervously. He hadn’t done this before, not this deep. Usually it was some pre drawn up thing at the club with his kinks that he had someone sign before having his way and sending them on theirs. This was different.  “Uh the same applies here. You can always change your mind but for the most part if you say you are comfortable with something and I tell you to do it then….then you should do it. That’s just how this works..” ugh he was sure he was messing this up. “What I’m saying is you need to be comfortable but if you agree to do something you need to uphold that agreement. Now there are limits, things you can refuse to do or things you can tell me make you uncomfortable and we can just throw those away. Really it comes down to trust Mick.” he looked Mickey square in the eye until he felt like he could get lost in the blue ocean of his eyes. Suddenly his want took over, his desire, his need to have Mickey.  “Do you trust me enough to really be mine hmm?” he said setting down the paper and pulling his legs up on the bed. He pushed Mickey back on the bed and held down his hands leaning down and whispering in his ear. “You can say no but no one can make you cum the way I can.” He nipped at Mickey’s neck keeping a firm grip on his hands “No one can take care of you like I can, let me. Let me have you Sugar. You won’t regret it”

 

He squirmed underneath Ian. Having him on top of him immediately made him want to say yes. If that meant they could keep fucking then yes. But then he decided to use his other head and think. Ian’s lifestyle sounds interesting. Having to obey someone doesn’t sound too awful, especially cause he doesn’t have to do anything he didn’t agree to already. The punishment though, he isn’t sure about that. He’s 18 for fuck sakes. He doesn’t get punished anymore barely did when he was younger. Ian says it all come down to trust. He trust him but does he trust him enough? He stares into green eyes studying them. All he sees is sincerity mixed with lust. He believes Ian. “I think…” hopefully he’s not making a mistake “I think I want to. I mean I wanna try” 

  
  


He feels the wide grin spread across his face and leans down to his boyfriend’s ear once more “Good boy.” 

He sat up on his knees and looked down at his Mickey. Fuck he was too sexy for his own good. “So now we just have to make it official,” he grabbed the notepad that was resting behind him, making sure to keep Mickey straddled beneath him. He went on to tell his boyfriend the things he was into watching as Mickey’s face changed with every other word from excitement to confusion. He knew the boy’s mind was running in circles trying to decide what he did and did not want. They agreed on the basics, the thing that he was REALLY into which was bondage. Mickey agreed to at least try these things starting with being tied up and moving to handcuffs and other various restraints. He seemed a bit more on edge for the discipline part but he just reminded him of the safewords and that if it was a hard limit then they would take it off the table. Mickey reminded him he wasn’t a bitch and he would try it but he didn’t seem very excited. That was OK..he knew that would change. They discussed the main rules such as how to properly address him now that he was officially his Dom. He’d already gone over this several times but it was important to him. His title was Daddy, not Master, not Sir and certainly not Ian. Not in the bedroom and not when they were alone, that meant public as well. In a situation where it was just the two of them titles were expected. The punishment for not following this and any other rules they agreed on would be a spanking which Mickey laughed at until he gave him a stern look causing the boy to be more attentive and less amused. There were other punishments he explained but to truly understand those you had to be in the moment. He told Mickey the things he figured would be off limits and he was right. S&M was off the table, luckily for him he only liked small amounts of pain like paddles and crops. He would leave the knife play and other sordid painful pleasures alone. He was into bondage. 

By the time they were done he had 2 pages filled with rules, expectations, punishments and limits. “Just to be perfectly clear if you ever want to change this we can, Just tell me. Once this is signed we will immediately adhere to it, are you sure you want to do this with me? You want to be my pet Sugar?”

 

He looked up at Ian. He was surprised they had this entire conversation with him still above him. He wondered if he was sitting on him for a reason. Maybe to keep him here. Probably a good idea there were a few times where he might have left. He didn’t know there was so much to this sub thing. They discussed it in a lot of detail but he knew most of it would come with actually doing it. Almost like reading a manual but you won’t really understand until you try. One of Ian’s big kinks is bondage. He hopes it’s as hot as Ian makes it seem cause he’s definitely intrigued. Calling him daddy whenever it’s the two of them will take getting used to. At least he never called Terry daddy so not like his face will pop up in his head whenever he uses it. Maybe he will just not address Ian very much until he gets used to it. The punishment. He isn’t so sure about that. He isn’t scared. Yes fucking right he’s south side, he doesn’t scare easily. He just doesn’t want to be humiliated. Spanking is for babies. Not grown ass adults. But if that goes along with being a sub then he could try. Plus he doesn’t have to stay being a sub forever. Ian make it completely clear that he is able to leave whenever. So if he hates being a sub or isn’t cut out for it he can leave. With that in his head he realized that after that entire talk he still wants to do this. He wants to be Ian’s sub. “Yea sure” he said with a slight nod. 

 

“Alright then” he said signing the piece of paper before handing it over to Mickey. Despite his words Mickey lingered a moment then signed his name handing him back the paper. He pushed himself off his boyfriend and climbed off the bed walking over to his dresser. He rested the notepad on top and opened the drawer grabbing a bundle of silk rope. This one was purple and still in the package. He had a red one already open but everything had to be new with Mickey. He would replace everything he had. He didn’t want the semblance of anything other than them lingering on anything. He ripped open the package and walked back over to the bed where Mickey was sitting. “Gimme your hands”

 

He swallowed thickly. Fuck he could do this. It wasn’t the bondage part so much so as obeying. He didn’t want to fuck it up. Ok it was the bondage part a little. He likes touching Ian and now he won’t be able to. He slowly extended his hands out to the man before him. He felt his lips twitch almost smiling. Handing over his hands to be tied he felt like he willingly signed his life over to someone else. 

 

He unwrapped the bundle of rope folding it across and grabbed Mickey hands pulling him closer. He held the rope under Mickey’s hands then brought it around so he could pull one end through the other which pushed the boy’s hands together slightly. He stared in Mickey’s eyes never breaking contact as he continued to wrapped his wrists. When he was satisfied he lifted up on the lead left from the tie pulling his boyfriend’s arms up and behind him . He took the lead and wrapped it securely around the middle plank in his headboard. He climbed off the bed and took a step back to admire his work. He had thought about it since day one, tieing Mickey up. Now the boy was here arms tied behind him and it was by far the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The black sheets against Mickey’s pale skin and the deep purple rope binding him..” You look really fuckin hot all tied up like that. You ready to take what Daddy gives you?” 

 

The look Ian was giving him was pure sex. It was that look he got that made it seem like he wanted to devour him. He felt hot all over but also kinda ridiculous tied up. It was a strange mixture of the two. He gave the ropes a test pull. They didn’t hurt but he definitely wasn’t going anywhere. “Do I really have a choice” he said nervously. Of course he knew he did but he was a sarcastic asshole. He came to terms with that a long time ago. 

 

“No” he replied firmly. They were playing now. He could be himself and not hold back anymore. He walked over to Mickey and cupped his face roughly “You’re going to lay there like a good little boy and let Daddy take care of you. Do you understand?” 

 

‘Good little boy’ he had to keep his scoff inside. That shits gonna take time. Ian had called him good boy but for some reason ‘little’ made him want to talk back. He’s not used to nicknames. “Okay” he said sweetly almost mocking this whole game. It’s hard to take Ian seriously right now. He’s so intense. 

 

Ian laughed lightly to himself. He could sense the sarcasm in Mickey’s voice, the defiance and it made him rock hard. This was going to be fun. Usually people did whatever he wanted. They understood the rules but Mickey was so new to everything. He knew even after everything they discussed this would be a challenge. “Okay what?” he said lowly.

 

Okay what? What else was there? He shifted around while he pondered the right response. He wanted to say ‘okay get the fuck on me’ but he wasn’t sure if that’s what he should say. At least not yet. The tone of Ian’s voice went straight to his dick and he flexed his fingers really wanting some release. Fuck it “Okay then let’s do this” he responded impatiently.

 

“Oh Sugar you know the rules now. Are you trying to be a bad boy?” He knew how to play this game. He climbed on the bed and on top of his bound lover. His lips brushed against Mickey’s soft skin as he planted small kisses up his chest until he reached his collar bone. He looked up at Mickey through his lashes then sank his teeth into his skin. It wasn’t hard enough to break the skin but it caused the boy to jump and his skin to radiate with goosebumps. He lifted his head bringing his lips to Mickey’s ear and whispered  “ I said.. Okay what?”

 

He let out a small groan and tilted his head against the headboard. He really really wants to grab Ian and get him to do what he wants. Without the restraints he could kiss Ian and rub up on him a bit then the fun begins. Now he’s getting annoyed. He tried to rut against the man on top of him but it was no use. What did he want? He had a feeling he knew. “Okay...Daddy” he said softly. 

 

Ian’s eyes lit up when he heard the word roll off Mickey’s tongue. He heard it last night granted but this was different, this was Mickey tied up acknowledging him as his Dom. “That’s good Sugar.” he purred in the boy’s ear before pulling the boy’s fleshy earlobe between his teeth. He lifted his head and slid his hand behind him underneath Mickey’s boxers. He grabbed hold of his boyfriends dick and started stroking it, watching as his eyes rolled and he sucked his bottom lip. He was painfully hard right now but he wanted to see Mickey cum, tied up. He pulled his hand up then trailed his tongue down Mickey's chest until he reached his boxers. He slowly slid down the thin material revealing Mickey’s hard dick ready and waiting. He smiled up at his boyfriend one more time before his lips parted over the soft head of Mickey’s dick.

 

“Mmm fuck” finally some contact. Ian mouth on his cock feels fucking awesome. It’s warm and wet, he fucking knows how to use it. Fuck he wanted to reach out and run his fingers through his hair. He went to do it but was stopped. Motherfucker. He stared down at his boyfriend who was smiling around his cock. He was probably laughing at him. God his boyfriend is sexy. He pulled on the restraints again. He just wants to touch him. Sure this is hot as fuck but he wants to push Ian’s head down. Hold him while he fucks his face. Holy shit Ian is too good with that tongue. A soft whine escaped his mouth before he could stop it. Fine if he can’t touch him he can still try. He started to move his hips trying to pump into his mouth. 

 

Mickey was falling apart above him. The boy kept pulling against the rope eager to touch him but unable to. He loved the feeling of control he had right now. Mickey was bucking his hips against him trying to create more friction. His boyfriend thought he was squirming now..just wait. He pulled off his dick with an overly loud pop. “Mm look at you Sugar, all tied up and frustrated. So fucking sexy” he praised “You like that don’t you? Like when I tell you how pretty you are?” He scooted up closer to Mickey’s flushed face, the boy looked down to avoid his eyes no doubt feeling the submissive state, the inability to do anything start to sink in. He pressed two fingers to Mickey’s lips, pulling down the bottom lip slightly. “Suck” he said simply.

 

He didn’t want to mostly because he wanted to be defiant. It’s in his nature. Buuuut he also wanted his Ian to keep blowing him and the fastest way for that is to do what he says. He opened he mouth and his boyfriend stuck his fingers in it. He started to swirl his tongue around the digits watching Ian’s face. Ian had never looked at him they way he was now. Like he was getting everything he ever wanted and Mickey was giving it to him. It made him blush as well as make him want to give him anything. He wanted to...and he didn’t really know why...obey everything that came out of his mouth. The urge to be defiant just cause he could slipping away. Fuck maybe he really can be a sub. 

 

“That’s right. Such a good little boy.” he said sweetly as he pulled his saliva covered finger from his boyfriend’s mouth. He grabbed Mickey’s legs and pushed them up and apart so he could see his beautiful round ass. He looked up at Mickey and couldn’t resist. If Mickey didn’t like it he knew what to say. He squeezed his cheek lightly then gave it a not so gentle smack. Mickey gasped and instinctively tried to pull away but he couldn’t. He wasn’t about to do it again but fuck..it was hot.

“That was for earlier.” he said before began to rub his lubricated fingers over Mickey’s puckered hole in a small circles. He was drunk on the whimpers and whines coming from his pet.

“Bet you want me to fuck you huh Sugar? Want me to fill you up until you cum” he said before pressing one finger inside his boyfriends tight heat. He licked up the underside of Mickey’s shaft before encasing him in his mouth once more before easing the second finger inside. He started swirling his tongue and his fingers determined to make Mickey cum hard.

 

“Uh yes Daddy fuck” he panted. He wants his boyfriend’s cock so bad. He mostly wants to cum. He needs it. This blow job is more intense than any Ian has given before. He wasn’t sure if it is cause he couldn’t touch him or what. Whatever it is he is only feeling a burning hot desire for Ian right now. He wants all of him on him right now. As much as he’s willing to give. He’ll do whatever he wants. He’ll say daddy every two seconds if he needs to. “Please daddy fuck me. Need to cum” he whined surprising himself at how needy it sounded.

 

Fuck Mickey was being so good whining his name. He started spreading his fingers scissoring his boyfriend forcing out more and more of his needy cries. He took his free hand and wrapped it around his own dick stroking feverishly. “Fuck” he hummed around Mickey. Everything was so fucking intense right now. Mickey moaning and calling him daddy like he'd been doing it forever. His warm ass clenching around his fingers as he tickled his prostate and his own release mere seconds away. He lifted his head letting Mickey's dick rest against his face. “You gonna cum in my mouth Sugar hmm? You gonna cum for Daddy?” he licked the tip then sank back down closing his mouth around his boyfriend's leaking dick ready to take everything he gave him. 

 

He was chewing on his bottom lip. He is close so fucking close. Ian’s fingers inside of him and his mouth on his dick. He can’t do anything. He can only sit here and take it. “Huh fuck...mmm” his orgasm snuck up on him “Fuuucck Daddy” he practically screamed. His head sagged forward and he heard Ian groan. He assumed he had cum but he was too tired to lift his head to check. He sat there for a moment panting. That was incredible! He felt completely fucked out and he didn’t even get a cock in his ass. He had no idea what it was going to be like when his boyfriend actually fucked him. He finally lifted his head and looked at Ian. He looked very happy. 

 

“Mmm” he groaned, he felt the warmth spill into his hand as Mickey came down his throat. He hollowed his cheeks sucking every last drop from his boyfriend before sitting up. He looked at Mickey who was staring back at him. He looked blissful and overwhelmed at the same time. He stood up from the bed and walked into his bathroom to grab a towel. He wiped his hands then threw the towel in his hamper before walking over to the bed. He sat down next to his boyfriend and planted a kiss on his swollen lips. His body was relaxed but his mind seemed tense. He needed his Daddy to care for him now that they were done playing. “You were so good for me Sugar.” he said as he pulled away. He reached above Mickey and untied the knot bringing the boys arms down. He quickly undid the binding on his hands then shoved the rope behind him. You could see the imprint from the rope on Mickey’s wrist just enough. He was sure to keep it loose this time, but Mickey moved so much he still managed to leave some marks. It was beautiful. He grabbed the boy’s hands that were still pressed together and lifted them up to his face. His lips brushed over Mickey’s warm imprinted skin as he kissed his hands tenderly. Letting go he scooted up in the bed so he was next to Mickey and wrapped his arms around him pulling him down so his head was resting on his chest. He leaned down and kissed his boyfriend's forehead. “Damn. You don’t even know how sexy you are Sugar. You’re perfect.” he said in a soft voice as he ran his hand down his side. “Skin so soft”  He smoothed his thumb over the boys side and ran his fingers through his hair with the other, kissing his head one more time.  Mickey was silent but that was to be expected. Ian had been through much more in his time as a Dom but this was Mickey’s first play session and for him it was intense.

 

He didn’t need to speak though. He could just lay there and let him soothe his body and and his mind. Let him take care of him like he promised. He carefully reached over to the nightstand where the breakfast tray was resting and grabbed the joint. He was able to open the drawer just enough to pull out a lighter. He grabbed the small bowl of mixed berries as well, little bit of sugar for his sugar. No doubt he would need it. He pressed the joint between his lips lighting it and taking a deep drag. He held his breath as long as he could before blowing the cloud of smoke into the air and watching it dissipate. His thumb was still caressing Mickey’s side and he could feel his body begin to relax. He reached around Mickey handing him the joint. 

 

He looked at the joint in his boyfriend’s hand. It’s just what he needs. He took the joint and sat up a little taking a hit then letting the smoke flow through his nostrils. He handed the joint back to Ian then nestles back down on his chest. He feels kinda like a baby right now but he can’t seem to care. He started drawing patterns on his boyfriend’s chest. “I have no idea what to say” he laughed lightly. He felt kinda awkward. He had whined and called Ian daddy multiple times. Just remembering has him burrowing his face into his shoulder to hide his blush. 

 

“Mm ..You don’t have to say anything Sugar” he replied taking a drag from the joint and pulling Mickey closer. “Just relax and let go”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not a member of the BDSM community but I did A LOT of research, that being said if some things are off this is fiction but I think our contract is pretty good. Super excited for the rest of this story now that our boys have officially took on their roles. -(^o^)-
> 
> XOXO


	9. Let Me Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey meets the Gallaghers. Ian proves to Mickey he can trust him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fucking shit I know..I know. sorry for the delay my lovelies. Not gonna lie been busy on both sides and honestly not been in the best mindset lately and lost my mojo for a bit. Feeling better and had lots of fun with this update. We hope you enjoy it. Again sorry for the delay. We are back to once a week updates across the board. xoxo

Ian wouldn’t let him take the train to school this morning. Wow that was something he never thought he’d say..’didn’t let’. It was true though, after what happened this morning it was hard enough to convince Ian to let him leave the bed. He didn’t have first period or else he wouldn’t have stayed the night but he was not about to skip out or be tardy. He didn’t do that. 

 

He found it hard to have a conversation with Ian after learning he really wanted to be addressed as Daddy even outside of sex. Ian kept correcting him and giving him warnings. Like ‘careful’ or ‘what do you say?’ He had to shake of the feeling that Ian was being condescending but it went against his nature. He would try but to say it was an adjustment was an understatement. 

 

Ian was nice about it but still firm. He didn’t think he was going to be as serious about it as he was. When he told Ian he needed to leave and he said no, it made him laugh at first and he went back to cuddling. Ian’s arms were snug and warm, holding him tight like he was never going to let go. Ian had to though because he needed to get ready and leave for school. The time was swiftly passing and if he didn’t leave he would be late. This is where things started to test his patience. He complained to Ian that he needed to leave or he would be late and he had perfect attendance. Ian just smiled and held him against him securely. He could have been forceful but instead he just became more persistent calling the older man by name which was useless. He was given a kiss and quickly reminded that was not his name...even though it was but OK.

 

He was being serious right now and done playing. Ian needed to take him seriously so he thought that would happen if he kept saying his name, like ‘I’m not playing right now Ian this is serious’ or ‘come on Gallagher’. To his surprise Ian didn’t acknowledge any of his complaints only dismissing him with annoyance starting to cross his face. Ian was lanky and bigger than him, he could get away if he really wanted but that was not the point. It wasn’t until he rolled his eyes and huffed “Daddy please let me go. I’m gonna be late for fuckin school”  that Ian unwrapped his arms and told him he better get dressed. He was beyond irritated that he was running late to school, especially because if Ian would have fuckin let him leave when he first told him, this wouldn’t be happening. 

 

He was fine with taking the train but Ian insisted on ordering an UBER. He didn’t complain, he just needed to leave..like now. When the car arrived he gave his boyfriend a quick hug and kiss. Ian told called him Sugar and told him to have a good day. He turned to leave but Ian held onto his hand staring like he was forgetting something. He looked to the floor and rubbed his knuckle to his nose. “For real man?” Ian nodded his head. “Fine. Bye Daddy” he said with irritation then looked up to see Ian smile which made him feel slightly warm inside but he was still pissed off. Ian let go and he shut the door behind him and headed down to the car..

 

************************

 

He could feel the eyes on the back of his head as he wrapped the ace bandage around his clients arm. Once he had been paid and the young man was out the door he turned to look at his boss. “What? You been staring at me all fucking day?” 

 

“I stare because you never stop smiling.” Svetlana replied crossing her arm and leaning back against the wall. “You look deranged, like serial killer. Why?”

 

Ian laughed and looked at his boss. “What can I say Svet? I’m happy.”

 

“This is about that puppy yes?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Does he know the weird shit you like Orange boy? All the whips and chains yes?”

 

“Hey don’t lie I know you like that shit to.” Ian scoffed.

 

“I dress up maybe but I do not live like you do. Does this puppy live like you do?”

 

Ian rolled his eyes and started packing up his station. “He has a name Svet it’s Mickey and no he doesn’t but he is now. We talked and he’s into it, at least he says he’ll try.”

 

“This is good, maybe now you do not die in back of shop alone from all that filth you shove up your nose.” Svetlana said accusingly.

 

He rubbed his nose and averted his eyes. He began touching his necklace from habit anxiously then looked up and let out a small laugh. “Jesus Svet, dark much? I told you I’m fine and yea this is really good. I like him, maybe even..”

 

His boss walked over to him and smacked him upside the head. “What the hell Svetlana?”

 

The women crossed her arms and shook her head disapprovingly. “You do not say that until you know. This boy is new to everything, you will scare him off with that” she huffed. “Surprised you didn't scare with freaky sex business.”

 

He rolled his eyes and laughed. Thinking about it and she was right. He was Mickey’s first anything and he’s already contracted him into a bdsm relationship, he needed to take things slow.

 

“You’re right. I’m just excited.” He wiped down his station then turned off the lamp. “I’ll see you on Wednesday.” He waved to his boss then walked out the door.

 

Mickey was meeting his family in an hour. He was excited but also nervous. He’s never brought someone home before, never had a reason too. His family was aware he was different but they didn’t know how much, he didn't broadcast it unless he needed to. He wasn’t ashamed but to him it was an intimate thing. Again, he’d never been put in a position where it would be public anyway. 

 

He hoped Mickey wasn’t still upset with him for this morning. He made him take an UBER because he would have missed the train and probably been late to school. It was partially his fault. He was trying to train Mickey, after all he made a promise so he should honor it. He was asking to let him leave and talking to him about being late but he wasn’t using his name, not what they agreed on. He kept calling him Ian or Gallagher. They had discussed it in length so it shouldn’t be a surprise that’s what he expected. He thought if he ignored his request he would get the hint but that only backfired, leading Mickey to get upset and keep calling him by his real name. Had he been with any other sub and they broke the rules just once he would have flipped them over his knee and taken a paddle to their ass then maybe tied them up and fucked them raw but...he wasn’t with any other sub. He was with his pet, his sugar. Mickey was a virgin to his world so he told himself to give him a pass, he was adjusting. He knew things would take time but this wasn’t that complicated, maybe he needed to make himself more clear...no the rules were there spelled out on a signed piece of paper though, pretty fucking clear. It would just take a few times and maybe some light punishment, the thought of Mickey with a blindfold on his knees was making him tingly. It wasn’t like his boyfriend wouldn’t enjoy it, sex was sex. It was delivery that would take some adjusting to. Once Mickey did though, once Mickey fully surrendered to him by giving him his trust and obedience it would change his life. Once he was committed he would be able to take him places away from stress and the cares of his hectic life. He was a Daddy after all it was up to him to take care of his little pet that’s all he wanted.

 

He took an UBER to the bus stop where Mickey was waiting and picked him up. He did a bump before he got there but was feeling like another one. He was closing up his necklace when his boyfriend stepped in the car.

“I’m sorry about this morning Sugar,” he said softly running his thumb over Mickey’s thigh in the backseat. “Were you late?”

 

He glanced over at Ian who actually looked sorry. He was annoyed he was almost late, even with the UBER. He got to his class with about two minutes to spare. This would have been his first tardy and that ate at him. He liked cuddling with his boyfriend but this morning was too much. He didn’t want to hurt Ian’s feelings though. “It’s fine. I got there” he said through clenched teeth trying his best to keep the frustration out of his voice. He kept his gaze out the window watching as building after building pass by. They were going to meet Ian’s family and he was trying to push down his nerves. 

 

Ian could tell Mickey was upset and that was not OK because It was also one of his rules to tell him and he wasn’t, instead being passive aggressive. “Sugar” he said firmly. “I know you’re upset so don’t try and hide it. It’s OK.” Mickey continued to stare out the window. “Hey.” he said and reached out grabbing his boyfriend and pulling him into him. “Look at me.” Mickey rolled his eyes then looked up at him. Yea he was clearly irritated. “You know the rules but you keep breaking them. I’m sorry about this morning but if you’re gonna do this with me, then do it. Don’t play around.” He took a deep breath. “It’s not that much is it? I just want you to talk to me when you’re upset and address me the way we agreed on. I know it’s weird for you but you said you would try.”

 

He looked away from Ian’s prying eyes. He did say he would try. He’s not used to having to tell anyone his problems. When he’s angry or sad he just deals with it. He really isn’t used to confronting issues when he didn’t want to either. Some stuff he didn’t care enough about to tell the person. Why put in the effort? He locked eyes again with Ian, his face was open and sincere. He said he would try “You’re right. I said I would try, but fuck I need you to try to understand school’s important to me” he sighed averting his eyes. He turned his body so he could face Ian full on. “Ok so I get I’m supposed to call you Daddy but it’s kinda fuckin weird alright. I didn’t even call my dad Daddy...like ever so I’m trying. It gonna take a little time to get used to ok” he smirked “Daddy” he leaned forward and kissed Ian briefly. “I didn’t like having to fuckin rush to school. I was almost late and that’s not cool” 

 

“I know.” Ian replied. “That won’t happen again. We can even put it in the rules that nothing can interfere with school.” he smiled and leaned down hovering over his boyfriend. “Just in case something else happens that could potentially affect that, we have it as a part of the contract.” He pressed a kiss on Mickey’s lips and ran his hand up his leg. “I take the contract and the rules very seriously Sugar OK. What’s the point in having it otherwise?” He leaned back in his seat and pulled Mickey down with him. “Thank you for telling me why you were upset.” he whispered. Suddenly the car stopped and he looked up to see they had arrived. “Come on, time to meet the rat pack” he laughed.

 

*******************

 

They exited the car and he opened the gate placing his hand on Mickey’s back as he followed him up the stairs. He opened the door to see and empty living room but he heard the water running and the smell of chili powder and cumin was in the air. He grabbed Mickey’s hand and led him into the kitchen, their his sister was frying hamburger and his brother was at the table drinking a beer.

 

“Ian” Lip said standing up and walking over to his brother. He gave him a hug and firm pat on the back. “Long time little bro.” he looked down at the boy next to his brother and raised a brow.”Who’s the kid?” He scanned over the boy in front of him, he looked like he was definitely still in highschool, not to mention he was confused by he was dressed. This wasn’t the 1920’s no one wore suspenders anymore.

 

“This is Mickey. My boyfriend” Ian replied and looked over to his sister. “I told you about him didn’t I?” 

 

“Of course you did” Fiona said walking over and giving Ian a hug. “Spaced that you robbed the cradle” she turned to Mickey “Nice to meet ya Mickey. Hope you like tacos” she went back to cooking the meat. 

 

“Yea uh nice to meet you too” Mickey said awkwardly. Fuck is this what he had to look forward to all night? Digs at his fucking age. He gets it Ian’s older than him but it’s not like he isn’t legal or some shit. He followed Ian and sat at the table. He was secretly counting the minutes until it was appropriate to leave. He’s never had a boyfriend so he never had to meet their family, but he had no fucking idea what to do. 

 

Ian could feel Mickey’s leg bouncing under the table and could tell he was nervous so he set his hand on it. “So this is Lip and Fiona the little ones Carl, Debbie and Liam are down the street so you’ll meet them another time.” He stood up and walked to the fridge. “You wanna beer Mick?”

Mickey said nothing but nodded so he grabbed out two beers and walked back over to the table. 

 

“So Mickey.” Lip said taking a sip from his beer. “What did you say your last name was? You look kinda familiar.”

 

“Milkovich” he answered quickly. He knew his last name carried weight but he didn’t really see why it was pertinent information right now. He took the beer Ian offered him and sipped it. At least there’s something here that’s not studying him like an animal at the zoo. 

 

“Milkovich?” Lip looked over at his brother. “Seriously Ian? Good score man. Not only are you dating a fuckin high schooler but he’s a drug dealer too.” He laughed and took a sip of his beer. “You got the perfect set up now” he shook his head in amusement. “Too bad kid deals meth not coke am I right?

 

“Jesus Lip shut the fuck up.” Ian snapped and squeezed his boyfriends leg territorially. “Mickey is 18 for your information so you guys can drop that shit right now and I’m perfectly aware of what he does we don’t have secrets. You wouldn’t even understand the depth of our relationship if you tried.” He took a sip of his beer trying to calm his nerves but no such luck. “You know what” he set his beer down and let out a small laugh “Whatever you think you know about me you don’t, so you can step of that fucking high horse anytime.”

 

“Relax dude.” Lip laughed. “I’m just surprised is all Ian” he replied shrugging his shoulders innocently. “C’mon man. You usually go after the older crowd so this” he gestured to Mickey “Is fucking weird, just wanted to make sure you’re not goin through some sort of midlife crisis or somethin.”

 

Ian scoffed and looked at his brother. “Nope. No midlife crisis here thank you. Perfectly aware of the situation and very happy with it, so can we please move the fuck on.” He looked over at Mickey who was clearly trying to bite his tongue staring into the kitchen watching his sister flit around.

 

Lip took a drag of his cigarette then leaned back in the chair. “You have to admit the situation is pretty fucking convenient. That’s just my opinion, you’re right I don’t know what you do, I only know what I see.” he moved his eyes to Mickey. “For instance dating not only a dealer but a Milkovich. You know as in beat downs, and blood money, fucking METH Ian, but you do you right?”

 

“Fuck man do you listen to the shit that spills out of your mouth?” he scoffed and shook his head. “First you don’t know shit about my family alright. Yea we’re dealers but you’d only know that if you were buyin so fuck off. Second I may be younger than Ian but that don’t mean shit. So why don’t you mind your own fucking business instead of being all up in ours. Just cause you’re an asshole and can’t get a girlfriend” he paused “Whatever fuck this” he was over this shit. He wasn’t about to sit around and listen to the asshole talk shit. He stood up and stormed outside. He lit up a cigarette breathing in the nicotine trying to calm down. Fuck he’s ready to go. 

 

“Damn it Lip” Ian huffed smacking the table.

 

“What?” Lip replied. 

 

“You just can’t shut up can you?” He shook his head and stood up from the table to retrieve his boyfriend, and probably go home.

 

“Jesus Lip go talk to Mickey. Apologize or somethin. He’s Ian’s boyfriend. You like seeing your brother hmm?” she said putting her hand on her hip. “Cause I do. He ain’t gonna come around if you treat his boyfriend like shit” she went back to cutting lettuce. “I know it’s hard for you but try to stop bein such an asshole” 

 

Lip rolled his eyes and looked over to his brother who was also giving him the look. “Alright fine. Stop givin me the chin” he grabbed his smokes and stood up from the table. “Waste of time”

 

“What?” Ian said looking at his brother. “It’s not a fucking waste of time. I really like Mickey. Despite what you think he’s sticking around so Fiona's right, we’re a package deal.” he said sitting back down and staring up at his brother. “So?”

 

“You guys suck.” Lip huffed then opened the door to see Mickey leaning against the rail. He closed it behind him and walked over to the younger boy lighting up a cigarette. “Look Milkovich, not trying to be a dick man.” he took a drag and rest his arm against the rail turning to look at his brothers boyfriend. He was staring absently out at the street. “I’m just lookin out for my brother. He’s very impulsive you know, doesn't think things through.” he sighed not wanting to throw his little brother completely under the bus. “Ever since he left here he’s been the life of the party, he likes to have fun..maybe a little too much. You’ve had to notice that.” He stared at Mickey but the boy just smoked his cigarette. He took another drag. “If you guys are as serious as he makes it sound then I know you know what I mean man. Can’t you see how I would have issues with him dating a drug dealer?”

 

He didn’t make eye contact with the guy standing next to him. He understood where Lip was coming from but he didn’t have to be a complete dick about it. He took another drag from his cigarette blowing the smoke through his nose. He looked over at Lip. “Ya I get it. I don’t like your brother doin that shit either. Here’s the rub Lip. Ian is a grown ass fuckin adult. He’s gonna do whatever he wants whether we like it or not” he smoked his last bit of cigarette then put it out “Don’t do drugs and I ain’t supplyin his. No matter your reasoning you’re still a prick” 

 

“Glad we’re on the same page” Lips says rolling his eyes. “Pretty sure dinners done so..” he turned around and walked inside holding the door for Mickey.

 

Ian saw his brother and his boyfriend walk inside. Lip looked content but Mickey still looked irritated. Mickey sat down next to him and crossed his arms leaning back in the chair. “You OK Sugar?” he said reaching over to touch his boyfriends shoulder.

 

“Really Ian? Pet names?” Lip laughed.

 

Fuck he could feel his cheeks heat up. Thought those names were supposed to be kept between them. Lip doesn’t need any more fuel to talk shit. He glanced over at Ian and gave a quick nod. His boyfriend didn’t look 100% convinced but he didn’t push. He grabbed his beer becoming very intrigued by the label. 

 

“Hey guys foods ready” Fiona said taking down plates. “Get it before it’s gone” 

 

“I’ll get you a plate Mick.” Ian said standing up and walking over to the stove. He made them both plates then sat down at the table. He loved tacos, especially the way his sister made them. Fiona would mix the taco meat with a can of chicken gumbo so it had so much extra flavor and rice.

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and looked at his plate with annoyance, almost like he wasn’t hungry any more. His boyfriend was still getting used to things like that. He loved that Mickey was independent. He didn’t need people to take care of him. The thing is, he was trying to teach him he deserved someone to take care of him. He wanted to give him whatever he needed, whether it was a small as bringing him food so he didn’t have to get up or as big as telling to take an UBER instead of the train to class so he wouldn’t be late. He just wanted him to be happy. “I think you’ll love these. Fiona makes the best tacos.” He smiled at his boyfriend and squeezed his leg again smoothing his thumb over his pants lovingly. Mickey looked up at him and his face softened. He gave a small smile then started to eat his food. 

 

Lip seemed over being a jerk at least for the moment. Mickey ate quietly until Fiona asked him about school. He knew the moment the boy started talking about science he could go forever. Fiona didn’t seemed to mind though which he was happy about, he wanted his boyfriend to feel comfortable with his family.

 

He and Lip talked about work and school. Apparently Lip was now interning at his college with his old professor. He was close to completing his bachelor's degree and had decided to go into the field of Physics. It was pretty cool but it still was hard to get used to seeing as his brother always rebelled against standardized education. Lip was saying that was the point, by becoming a teacher he would have the power to break the pattern and teach kids to embrace asking questions and to use their own minds rather than algorithms and formulas already created. 

 

Yea..he stopped paying attention about halfway through Lip explaining a lecture he assisted with. His eye moved to his boyfriend who was no longer sitting at the table rather helping his sister...make brownies? Yep that was exactly what Mickey was doing. He watched as his sister and his boyfriend stood at the counter talking, Mickey was explaining to her rather passionately how to make brownies from scratch. He had a feeling his boyfriend has secret love of baking..it was really cute actually.

 

About 45 minutes later the house was filled with the aroma of chocolate making his mouth water. Fiona told him to and Mickey to go pick out a movie. The two walked into the living room and looked over the movie shelf. Mickey picked out  _ Sex Tape _ . Neither of them had seen it but it had Jason Segel and he was hilarious so why not.

 

They sat cuddled on the couch and munched on brownies watching the movie. It was really, really funny. Mickey had brought it to his attention shortly after sitting down that he and Fiona decided to spice up the brownies by adding a little bit of weed butter. Apparently it was his sister's idea, she had gotten it from a girl at the diner when she heard he was coming over. He wasn’t surprised. He rarely saw his family anymore so when he did they usually pulled out the stops, as much as they could at least. As the movie played he could feel Mickey’s hands on his leg and under his shirt. His boyfriend was engrossed with the TV so he was probably just high as fuck and not noticing how seductive he was being. Ian was a pro though, he had a slight high but no more than smoking a joint, he did drugs all the time and edibles were nothing new. Mickey however had a cheesy smile painted on his face and wandering hands. Sure Mickey smoked weed but edibles could knock you on your ass and his boyfriend had several brownies. 

 

He leaned back in the couch. He couldn’t really use his hand so he just tilted the bullet to the side then unscrewed the top bringing the tiny spoon to his nose. It was less than normal when he did it this way so he did it twice, the second time drew his boyfriends attention. Mickey looked up at him with a blank stare then turned his attention back to the movie still moving his hands under his shirt across his stomach. Mickey’s touch was lighting up his body mixed with the speedball feeling from chasing weed with coke.

 

“Hey” he whispered in his boyfriends ear causing him to lift his head again meeting his eyes. “I wanna show you my old room. Come on.”

 

Mickey sat up slowly then stood up from the couch. His sister gave him a quick glance with a small smile then returned her attention back to the movie. He guided his boyfriend upstairs following behind him. He loved to walk behind his pet. He knew in a lot of Dom/Sub relationships the Dom would walk ahead to show authority but he didn’t care really. He liked to watch as his boyfriends ass move with each step. It was quite the show. They reached his room and he reached in front of Mickey to push open the door. They walked in and Mickey sat on his bed.

 

“So this is it.” he said fondly as he shut the door. “This is where I spent the majority of my childhood. This house and this room.” He grabbed a little green GI Joe from the floor, probably Carls. “Lip and I would sit here, smoke weed and just talk shit about our parents” he laughed and twirled the toy in his fingers leaning against the dresser. “Can’t tell you how many times we had to barricade the fucking door so our piece of shit dad..well step dad I guess” he corrected. “Frank was always going on benders coming home drunk and dirty trying to find a place to crash.” He laughed and set the toy on his dresser. “No way his ass was sleeping in my bed.” He sat down next to his boyfriend. “You though Sugar. Your ass is always welcome.” He leaned over and pressed his lips against Mickey’s as he started to undo his suspenders. Once undone he started to undo the button on Mickey’s pants. “Mm, I want you right here, right now. Wanna taste you” 

 

“Mmm” he sighed his eyes closing. Fuck he wanted Ian. The little bit of skin he felt downstairs wasn’t enough. He wanted to touch more, taste, he wanted him to fuck him. He was horny plain and simple. Some of that could probably be from the multiple pot brownies he ate but does it matter? All he could think about was Ian pounding him hard just how he’s come to like. He felt the older man pushing him back onto the bed kissing down his neck. He opened his eyes and looked around. Holy shit he almost forgot where they were. No way he was about to be fucked right now. Ian’s siblings could come up any minute. He knows he’s not supposed to argue but come on. “Daddy” he said in hopes of appealing more to Ian. Make the fact he’s arguing less noticeable. “Maybe we shouldn’t do this right now. Lip and Fiona could come up any moment and it’s kinda weird man” he sat up Ian letting him. 

 

“Weird?” he repeated staring at his boyfriend thoughtfully. Mickey didn’t even know the meaning of the word, not really. “Well it’s fun to do things I shouldn’t Sugar.” He pushed his boyfriend back down on the bed and climbed on top of him grabbing his arms. “What?” he said coyly. “You don’t want me to touch you?” he released one of Mickey’s arms and slid his hand into the boys pants and under the elastic band of his boxers grabbing a hold of his hard dick. “Hmm..I don’t believe you. I think you do.” he leaned down and nipped at his boyfriend's neck as he massaged him in his pants. “I know I want to.” he whispered then climbed off Mickey pulling down his pants. Mickey was staring up at him, their eyes fixed as he pulled down his boxers. He leaned over his half naked boyfriend and raised a brow “Don’t be shy Sugar. Tell me what you want.” 

 

Fuck why did his boyfriend have to be so goddamn sexy all the time. This was not something they should be doing right now. This is Ian’s childhood bed for fuck sakes. There was just something weird about fucking in a bed a kid slept in. Now here he is laying down half naked. It was strange being naked from the waist down so he sat up and took off his shirt. Ian’s eyes were drinking him in. He lay back down on the bed. He’s not sure being completely naked was the way to convince Ian this was a bad idea. Good fucking idea Mick, he laughed to himself. Ian was still looking at him expectantly. He said he wanted to taste him. Well he couldn’t really do that if he didn’t have access to his dick right? He smirked then turned onto his stomach. His dick now pushed between the bed and his body. He chuckled feeling accomplished having foiled Ian’s naughty plans. His boyfriend would see it’s not happening and they can just fuck at his house. 

 

“Aww that’s cute Sugar.” He liked playing games, it was honestly his favorite thing to do. He reached out and cupped Mickey’s ass then gave it a hard smack. “I like this position even better.” He sank down to his knees and kissed the hot skin. 

 

He looked back at Ian cocking an eyebrow and smiled “Why? Can’t do what you wanted Daddy. Can’t taste me” he licked his lip biting the corner. There was a look in Ian’s eyes that told him he was missing something. “Might as well give up” he said coyly. 

 

“I forgot there still so much you don’t know.” He laughed then spread his boyfriends cheeks apart, licking a stripe over his hole. Mickey shivered underneath his touch.

 

“Fuck Daddy” he sighed and subconsciously bent his knees presenting his ass more. “And you’re gonna show me hmm?” he said lowly. He kinda didn’t give a shit where they were anymore. When Ian looked at him like that he melted. 

 

He traced a circle with his tongue over the small bundle of nerves causing his boyfriend to squirm even more. “That’s right Sugar.” He smiled then kissed Mickey’s hole dipping his tongue inside swirling it around. “Mm” He licked and sucked at Mickey’s hole causing him to fall apart above him. He sat up on his knees and rubbed his finger gently over the delicate skin before pressing inside and and rubbing back and forth. “Fuck you feel so good. I’m gonna fuck you hard Sugar.” He bit down on Mickey’s cheek then pressed in another finger.

 

“Shit” he gasped when Ian bit him and added another finger. He liked it, the small mixture of pleasure and pain. His reservations from earlier are long gone. When Ian first licked him he thought it was maybe a little gross, but fuck it felt amazing! God now he is so ready. He wants Ian to fuck him. If his siblings come upstairs they can enjoy the fucking show. His body needs it. His dick is hard as hell and leaking on the sheets. He is pushing back onto Ian’s fingers practically fucking himself. He wants his boyfriend’s cock. “Hmm then do it Daddy” he whined. It surprised him how easily it is for him to use Daddy when they’re fucking but not just hanging out. He’s gonna have to figure that out. 

“Oh I will” he said standing up from the ground. He smacked his boyfriends ass once more. “Be a good boy and stand up.” Mickey looked back at him curiously and stood up from the bed. He grabbed him and pushed him up against the bunk bed. He reached down and undid his belt removing it from his pants. He pulled Mickey's hands behind his back crossing them and wrapping his belt around them securely. “Gonna fuck you like this Sugar. Color?”

 

“Color?” he said under his breath. Color...color fuck why was it so hard to think right now! Oh shit, right “Green!” he exclaimed probably louder than he should. He blushed and was thankful Ian couldn’t see. Now he just needed to hurry up and fuck him. He tugged on the belt. Hmm it’s not tight but he’s definitely not going anywhere. It’s hot being tied up, at least it was the last time, but why doesn’t Ian want to be touched? Eventually he might ask him. His heart is pounding in his chest waiting for Ian to make a move. The waiting is what kills him. He can’t grab him or do anything with his hands behind his back. What if that’s why Ian ties him up? Just to see how long til he goes insane. Doubt it...does feels like it though. For now all he can do is wait. 

 

“Good.” He unzipped his pants letting them rest around his ankles and pulled down his boxers. He leaned down against his boyfriend, his chest pressing against his bound hands and kissed the soft skin on his neck. He ran his hands down Mickey’s sides slowly until they reached the curve of his ass and smacked it  causing his boyfriend's breath to hitch. It was a good thing he was always prepared, he walked over to his dresser, even though he didn’t live there he still stayed once in a blue moon, therefore he had 1 drawer filled with random necessities. The usual toiletries, a pack of cigarettes and of course a small bottle of KY. He laughed with amusement at the whole situation and looked over at his pet. Mickey was leaning against the bunk bed wrapped up like a present just waiting to be opened, fuck he was so sexy. He squeezed a generous amount on his hand then tossed it on his bed walking back over to his boyfriend. “Fuck Sugar. You are just ridiculously sexy like that. You don’t even know,” he purred stroking his hard cock getting it nice and lubed up. He ran a slicked up finger over Mickey’s hole again dipping it in playfully to hear the boy above him gasp. Time to play. He lined the head of his cock with Mickey’s entrance and pressed in letting Mickey’s tight ass do most of the work swallowing him up. “Jesus” he groaned. “Your ass Sugar mm” He placed his hands on Mickey’s waist and began thrusting up into him, slowly to start, letting his breathy moans fill the room. He planted small kisses up his boyfriend's back as he thrust into him until his mouth was breathing hotly against his ear. Mickey craned his neck at the contact. “Let Daddy take care of you” he whispered before tugging the boys earlobe between his teeth.

 

He shivered and goosebumps scattered over his entire body. This slow pace was perfect right now. Ian’s voice is low and sensual causing him to forget everything but them. He is filling him up just the way he wanted. “Mmm Daddy” he moaned biting into his bottom lip. He closed his eyes and dipped his head forward. His Daddy is right. He just needs to let him take care of him. 

 

“Fuck Sugar.” He raised a hand and slapped it down hard on his boyfriends fleshy ass cheek causing him to cry out. “You like that don’t you?” He traced his fingertips over the reddening skin thoughtfully then gently massaged it. Part of him wanted to punish his pet for this morning, he repeatedly broke the rules, even after their talk. He wouldn’t though, they were past that.

“Hmm” he groaned as he pulled down on Mickey's hips. This was such a naughty play session and so far his pet was letting him have his way. Surely they could hear them downstairs, that made it so much kinkier. His Sugar was a dirty boy though under that shy exterior and he knew it. Mickey’s opposition from earlier was now replaced with torrid moans and small gasps as he stood there with eyes closed slowly falling away. Soon Mickey would beg to be tied up or even... He pressed his boyfriends body harder against the post of the bed and brought his hand up to the boys face moving it slowly under his chin until it was outlining his neck. He could feel Mickey’s body stiffen slightly underneath him when his fingers slid over his throat. “Shh..It’s ok Sugar just relax. Don’t think my pet” he coaxed as he continued to fuck into him.

 

“Uh...hmmm” he swallowed with Ian’s hand around his throat. It wasn’t squeezing. It was only resting there but he was still wary. He trusted Ian though so he didn’t say anything. He couldn’t say much other than moans and the occasionally Daddy. He was pushing against Ian trying to meet his trust. Get him deeper. His boyfriend was fucking into him quicker now while pushing him into the bedpost. He felt hot all over. Ian thrust sharply into him catching him off guard “Ah Daddy...fuck” he yelped. 

 

“When you cry out like that Sugar I just want to eat you alive.” He leaned down and nipped at his boyfriends neck, kissing and sucking soft skin coated with small beads of sweat between his teeth. It would probably leave a mark, but Mickey was his. He felt himself getting lost in the sound of Mickey calling out Daddy with each thrust, he wanted more. He reached up and raked his fingers through his boyfriends hair then pulled his head back onto his shoulder. Mickey’s eyes were closed tightly which only made him hotter, the need to be in control was overwhelming. He wanted Mickey to stay relaxed, to give in to what he wanted. He wanted, no needed to show him the rush of complete submission. He reached down and started pumping Mickey’s dick slowly back and forth and watched as the boy licked his lips and his mouth hung open slightly. He slowly started to massage the skin on the boy’s neck between his fingers moving them closer to his throat until he could feel his boyfriend swallow and his breath quicken. He nipped at his ear then down the side of his neck.“So fucking hot right now Sugar” he purred as he slowly started to close his fingers around his boyfriends throat “You’re so perfect.”

 

“Uh..please” he whimpered. He was flush against Ian’s body as much as he could be with his arms behind his back. It was kinda painful but it’s ok. He can handle it. Ian was snapping his hips into him faster and faster. His hand was around his dick. He groaned falling away until… “Daddy” he said quietly opening his eyes. Ian sucked at his neck completely engrossed in him. He tried to slip away again, trust Ian. He closed his eyes and felt Ian’s hand tighten around his throat. Wait wait they’re in his room. His siblings can probably hear them. His hand was squeezing. His arms hurt. His breathing was getting harder. He couldn’t fall away. He couldn’t breathe. “Red..red...stop!” he shouted drawing in a deep breath and felt Ian pull away immediately. “I..I’m sorry. I shouldn’t” he shook his head “Fuck” he sighed. He wanted to hide. Run away from Ian and die from embarrassment. He wasn’t a bitch but it was all too much. 

 

It was like he was splashed with a bucket of ice water when he heard his pet call out the safe word. He didn’t think, just stopped. He let go of his throat and his hands immediately went to undo the belt that was binding Mickey’s arms behind his back. “Shh it’s ok Sugar.” He slowly un crossed Mickey's arms and turned the boy around. He was avoiding his eyes staring a hole into the floor. He ran his hands over Mickey’s arms then brought his hand to his face lifting up his chin to look in his eyes. Mickey still glaced away. “Don’t be like that. You have nothing to be sorry for.” He wrapped his arms around Mickey’s waist and slowly started walking backwards to his bed. He turned around so that Mickey’s back was facing the bed. “Go on” he said sweetly running his finger down the boys cheek. Mickey glanced up at him briefly then turned and climbed onto the bed to face the wall. He followed and layed next to his pet pulling him in close, wrapping his arms around him. He kissed the back of Mickey’s head and gently caressed his side. “That was a little much wasn’t it?” 

 

He only ‘hmm’ his reply. His embarrassment hasn’t gone away yet. He traced up and down Ian’s arm lightly and scooted back as close as he could. He didn’t think he would ever be a person that liked to snuggle but with his boyfriend it’s different. Ian made him feel like it was ok to seek that comfort. Didn’t make him feel like a needy bitch. In fact Ian liked to hold him a lot. He really wanted to be able to do what Ian wanted, show him he could. Just something snapped and there was no air. He took Ian’s hand and laced their fingers together briefly. He began to study one of his fingers like it had the secrets to the universe. “Yea I’m sorry I wanted to. It’s just...a lot” he pulled the redhead’s arms around him tighter. He didn’t want to seem clingy or anything but right now he felt...needy. He wanted Ian to assure him or something. He’s not exactly sure. 

 

“What did I say?’ he said resting his chin on Mickey’s shoulder. “You don’t have to be sorry. You did everything right Sugar.” He pulled him in closer, close enough that they would bind together if it was possible. “You just breath Ok.” he purred. “You never have to apologize.” Mickey lay there quietly against him and after several minutes he felt his body start to relax. “You Ok Sugar?” 

 

“Yea Daddy I’m ok” he nodded and shifted. He wondered if Ian was ok? They were in the middle of fucking then he made him stop. He turned around and looked into his eyes. He studied his face for any sign of aggravation. He didn’t see any, only softness. He brought his hand up and caressed Ian’s cheek. “Are you ok? Fuck I’m mean you didn’t get to…” he trailed off. He knew he wasn’t supposed to worry but he couldn’t help it. 

 

He’d be lying if he said he didn’t have blue balls but that was honestly not important at the moment. What mattered was making sure his boyfriend was taken care of. “I’m fine Sugar, don’t worry about me.” He moved his hand up to pet Mickey’s hair. “Besides now I get to lay here with you. Your just..” he ran his hand tenderly down Mickey’s side. “You’re perfect Sugar.” His hands crept lower “Perfect ass” he kissed Mickey’s cheek, then used his other hand to turn his face so he could capture his lips. “Hmm perfect lips” he hummed staring into his boyfriend's eyes as his fingers slipped up his inner thigh. “I want to make you feel good though.” He kept his eyes fixed on the big blue ones staring back at him as he wrapped his fingers around Mickey’s dick and started to massage it reading his face for any indication to stop.

 

“Mm” he gasped his head falling back. His breathing was picking up as Ian moved his hand. “Fuck” he said bringin his bottom lip through his teeth. This felt good of course. It always did. He wanted Ian to feel good too. He lean forward and kissed him. Their lips moving against each other slowly, sweetly. He maneuvered himself so he was hovering over Ian. He sat up and straddled him, his boyfriend stroking him as he looks down at him. He felt Ian’s dick twitch between his cheeks. His rolled his hips against his dick causing Ian to hiss sharply. “Daddy...I want you” he rubbed his ass against him lurching forward and claiming his lips. 

 

He didn’t need to be told twice. He rubbed his cock against his boyfriend before lining up with his entrance. “Such a good boy Sugar” he groaned as Mickey lowered himself onto him, engulfing his dick in the tight warmth of his ass. “Fuck” he sighed. He rest his hands on Mickey’s waist as the boy started to roll his hips. This wasn’t the dirty sex he was hoping for but he got ahead of himself the moment he touched Mickey’s neck. He should have known better than to do that so early but fuck that boy made him lose all common sense. He looked up at Mickey who was riding his dick, matching his thrusts. There was no semblance on his face of the way he was feeling early only ecstasy which is what he liked to see. “Hmm ride it Sugar. Wanna watch you cum for me. ”

 

“Yes...hm..fuck” he bounced up and down on his cock trying to get him deeper. He ran his hands up his boyfriend’s chest, sliding up his neck, and ending at his cheeks. He leaned down and gave him a hurried kiss their tongues moving together. He pulled back putting his hands on Ian’s chest so he can stare into his eyes. “Feels so good Daddy..uh” Ian’s dick slid in and out of his hole. He was filling him up in the most sinful way. He moaned shuddering when his cock brushed his prostate. “So close” he whined licking his lips. His eyes closed while his head tilted back as he felt heat beginning to spread through his body. His hands went behind him holding onto Ian’s thighs and he continued to ride him chasing his release. 

 

He could feel the warmth spread through his body. He reached out and grabbed Mickey’s dick that was bouncing against his stomach in a small puddle of pre cum. “Hmm” he groaned as he felt his boyfriends muscles tense around him. “Shit.” he threw his head back against his pillow as he came in hot spurts filling up his boyfriends ass. Mickey licked his lips and spilled in his hand. He wiped his hand on the side of the blanket, he would just throw it in the wash before they left. Mickey leaned down to kiss him when his door flew open. His eyes darted to the door and he saw his brother walking inside.

 

“You guys gonna hang out up here all...Holy fuck” Lip looked up to see his brother and his boyfriend in a very compromising position. “Jesus christ Ian, lock the damn door.” he shouted staring at the floor.

 

“So you just gonna keep fuckin standin there or you gonna get out” Mickey said as Ian starting trying to cover them with a blanket. “Unless you’re more like Ian than you want to admit” he cocked his eyebrow. Lip’s cheeks turned bright red. Good fucker should feel embarrassed. He was still frozen in place. “No matter how long you stand there you ain’t seein my ass so you might as well quit tryin” Lip’s head snapped up and narrowed his eyes. “Bye bye now” he said giving him a dismissive wave. 

 

He watched as his brother slammed the door then turned to look up at his boyfriend. “Damn Sugar. Look at you all big and bad.” He rolled over guiding Mickey onto his side. “What do say we get dressed and maybe go get something sweet? I’m thinkin milkshakes.”

 

“Sounds good to me” he said giving Ian a quick kiss. “I want cookies and cream” he said sitting up and looking for his boxers. He spotted them but then remembered he still had cum on and in him. “So um do you have something I can clean this shit up with” he said motioning at his stomach. 

 

“Of course Sugar.” He climbed off the bed and walked over to th hamper tossing his boyfriend a shirt. “Get dressed and meet me down stairs. Pretty sure Lip’s gonna be scarred for life” he laughed. “I know I am.” He pulled on his boxers and his pants then scanned the room for his belt, finding it on the floor by the dresser. He walked over to Mickey who was wiping his stomach. “Try and hurry up. I really want something sweet.” he kissed his boyfriend then walked out of the room.

 

He walked down stairs to see his brother in his usual spot smoking and drinking a beer. “Hey man” he said awkwardly sitting down next to him and pulling out a chair. “Look I’m..”

 

“Let’s just never talk about it. Like ever.” Lip said shaking his head and taking a drag of his cigarette. His little brother reached over to grab his smoke and he jerked away. “Uh no dude. I don’t even want to think about where that mouth has been. Here.” he tossed his pack to Ian.

 

He laughed at his brother as he pulled out a cigarette lighting it and taking a drag. He looked around and saw his sister was asleep on the couch. Must have had too many brownies. He sat there and talked with his brother about the stupid bitch he was dating. It ceased to amaze him that his brother was a horrible judge of character. About 5 minutes later he heard his boyfriend slowly making his way down the stairs. Mickey gave his brother a say something look that made him so proud. He loved that Mickey stood up for himself, didn’t let anyone walk all over him. He may be teaching him to be submissive in certain aspects of life but he would never change that street mentality, he was drawn to it. Everyone else he’d been with were just bitches, sure they made great subs but it got boring, Mickey was a breath of fresh air and despite what his boss said, he was pretty sure he was falling hard. He wouldn’t say it, not yet. Svetlana was right about one thing that would be too much, it was way too soon.

 

Mickey sat down at the table next to him and grabbed the cigarette from his hand which made him smile. He ordered them and UBER and said goodbye to his brother. It only took about 7 minutes for the car to arrive. 

 

They were dropped off at a Baskin Robbins about 15 minutes from his boyfriends house. Mickey got his cookies and cream which he was very happy about and he had a mango fruit blast smoothie. He loved chocolate but sometimes it was nice to have something fruity. They sat there and talked about Mickey’s day at school since he didn’t get a chance earlier. He told Mickey about the tattoos he did at work. He loved how he listened so attentive yet was still curious enough to ask questions. Once they finished their shakes they took another car to to Mickey’s house where he regretfully kissed his boyfriend goodnight. He watched as his Sugar walked up the stairs and disappeared into his house. Fuck. He wanted to keep him and never let him go, Mickey Milkovich was wrapping his tattooed hands around his heart and he hoped the boy would never let go. He leaned back in his seat after giving the driver directions and unscrewed his necklace sprinkling some of his precious white powder on his knuckle bringing it to his nose and inhaling deeply. Despite the little things here and there today was actually a really good day. Everyday with Mickey was a good day. He pulled out his phone and thought about texting him, too soon. He put it away and looked out the window already counting down the minutes until he could see that shy smile and big blue eyes again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aftercare is soo important. We'' be getting more into the fun stuff but it was important to show Mickey that he could truly trust Ian before anything really kinky happened. Ian needed to prove even when he was on cloud 9 he could pull back. We hope you enjoyed xo


	10. Pumpkin Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian takes Mickey to the pumpkin patch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys so sorry for the delay in posting. The direction we were going just wasn't working so we have decided to do a complete overhaul of the remaining outlined chapters. So as of this chapter we are on hiatus. It was that or scrap it and neither one of us wants to do that but we want to give you a quality story. Thank you for your patience, promise it will be worth it..we hope so lol.   
> :). xoxo

Mickey Mickey Mickey….Fuck. Kid was all he could think about these days. Mickey seemed to be getting more comfortable in the bedroom, Daddy flowed from his lips effortlessly and he was becoming quite the fan of being tied up. That was honestly his favorite thing to do, so now that Mickey was getting into it he had so many more plans. He was planning on going to the local Crypt and buying some spreader bars and cuffs. He wondered how Mickey would react to an actual spanking, would he be into it or would it turn into a hard limit? It wouldn’t be the first time a sub had shied away from the pain aspect of BDSM. Mickey was different though, it was more than sexual with him. He would love to tie him to a table and spank his bubble butt and listen the sound he made from that special mixture of pleasure and pain. 

It was 50/50 to be honest. Mickey was anything but the typical sub, he gave him a lot of leeway because even though he wasn’t ready to say it, he was in love. Some of the usual dominating urges just weren’t as strong as they usually were in a play session. Normally he was more assertive and less..I don’t know gentle. With Mickey though, he was just happy the boy was participating and giving it a chance. That being said...certain things he didn’t budge on. 

 

Titles were important to him, they were a sign of respect. He knew Mickey thought it was condescending, that he felt like a child but that wasn’t the goal. Daddy’s are..well they are supposed to care for you, to love you, to do everything in their power to make you smile and punish you when you misbehave. You love and respect them because they are always looking out for YOUR best interests. He was the same way. It’s why he chose to be a Daddy Dom instead of a Master. He wanted someone to care for since he did a shit job of caring for himself. He wanted to make someone happy. At the club it was scene by scene, he could make people cum hard and give them their hour or however long release they needed after a tiring work week or whatever stress they were escaping, but now in a relationship it was so much more. Now he had Mickey. He called him his Sugar and his pet out of endearment, he was that special he wanted to remind him every time they spoke. Mickey was getting better at calling him by his title, but it still seemed forced outside of sex. Once he realized that it was a symbol of trust...an acknowledgement that he wanted Ian to do everything he wanted to do for him it would come easier. The previous idea of belittling and condescension would leave his mind and when he spoke his name it would be pure knowing he was the one who wanted to take care of him. That being said practice makes perfect so he did expect him to say it and he reminded him it was a rule more often than not. 

 

The other thing he didn’t budge on was communication. In any relationship not just D/S communication is key, even more so considering what they were doing. Mickey was clearly not used to telling people how he felt, that much was obvious. He was expected to tell his Daddy though, it was one of the 1st rules they went over. How else would he be able to take care of him? He wanted it to get to a point where if a certain thing was irritating his pet he knew exactly the right medicine to give him to make him forget. Mickey needed to know if he was having a bad day it would be ok because his Daddy would make it all better by any means possible. Sure maybe it seemed weird, maybe he felt this way because he didn’t have a dad to take care of him and now he had an overwhelming urge. He liked it though, wasn’t ashamed of it, it was who he was.

 

The last thing was kind of a toss up. Some might find it overbearing and unfair but this was his lifestyle and he did not force Mickey into it. He laid it out and read the fine print and is boyfriend agreed to try it. He agreed to try everything at least once as long as it wasn’t outside of his limits. He agreed that he wasn’t allowed to say NO in the bedroom unless there was a reason for it, just not wanting to do something because of how it sounded or looked was not a good reason. The other side was more in the lifestyle. Don’t get him wrong he didn’t want to just boss Mickey around and have him do everything he was asked, he had free will but...if he asked for a kiss, he wanted a kiss. If they enter his apartment and he tells him to get on his knees..well then he should get on his knees. It was still sexual but still could be outside of the bedroom. He had yet to test this rule yet since they had been moving slow but he would soon.

 

Sex was different, he was content to move at Mickey’s pace which as a Dom was not that easy. He was used to complete sexual control especially after a contract was drawn but when he looked at Mickey tied up he still saw his shy little virgin even though they were way past that. They tried something new here and there and Mickey would either like it or hate it. So far being tied up was a go although he did ask why he didn’t want to be touched. He found that simply adorable because he LOVED to be touched, that wasn’t the point. The point was surrender. When Mickey couldn’t touch him or touch himself he was left with one choice to just accept the feeling and sensations in his body, to give in and let the pleasure take over with no thought...not to mention he liked the way his body looked with rope binding it. He looked like a fucking masterpiece, a piece of art that should be on display. He was breathtaking. The little imprints left on his beautiful pale skin from the rope were nice too... what? He liked to mark his territory any way possible. He was ready to take this to the next level though. He wanted to see his pet in the air or tied to a chair, the possibilities were limitless.

 

Mickey actually made the perfect sub in a way. The fact that he questioned and had a bit of defiance kept it interesting, he wasn’t a yes man, he had a voice. Normally that would irk him but with Mickey it just made it more exciting. He loved to spend the day with his boyfriend and listen to his sarcastic remarks, see the bravado in how he carried himself even with his sexy suspenders and buddy holly glasses. He had his fuck you if you don’t like me mentality and it was truly a gift to be able to take him home and watch him slowly change. The shyness would creep into his eyes as a coy smile crossed his lips. Hearing him say daddy, to get him to beg to be fucked after he’d been tied up and teased….fuck.  It was..no he was fucking perfect.

 

He was excited for today. He was about to go pick up his boyfriend in his new truck. Yup that’s right he bought a car finally. No more UBER rides everywhere. Now that he chose to chuffer his boyfriend most places, it only made sense to upgrade his mode of transportation. Now before you get too excited it’s used and from 2001, nothing fancy although it did have tinted windows. He didn’t mind though because it was a Jeep Wrangler. He fell in love as soon as he saw the craigslist post. It was jet black with only 100k miles..dude wanted 3k for it, of course he talked him down to 2 because he was just that good. 

 

Anyways..now he was leaving to take Mickey to the Pumpkin Patch to pick out some pumpkins. After they would bring them to his sisters, makes some drinks and carve them. He had a sneaking suspicion based on the conversation and pure observation that Mickey liked to bake. Could be because when his boyfriend got stoned he would watch Cake Boss or Cupcake Wars, or maybe it could be because he taught his sister how to make brownies from scratch. Either way, he thought it was adorable and was hoping maybe he would find something useful to do with the leftover pumpkin..fingers crossed.

 

*******

 

Sex. It’s a dirty word right? At least that is what he used to think. Sex wasn’t something he envisioned he would actually like so much. When he was younger he thought it was a gross thing adults do. Then when he realized he was gay he thought it was something that should be avoided. Don’t get him wrong he was never ashamed of being gay his dad just preferred he wasn’t, so sex was out the window. Even after his dad died he didn’t think about having sex with anyone, he had his hand who needs someone else? That was until he met Ian. Ian was this sexy older guy that was chasing  _ him.  _ He could have anyone he wanted and he wanted him. That’s when sex really started to plague his mind. The first time they fucked it was amazing! Ian rocked his world and he loved every minute of it. The first time was what Ian likes to call vanilla. He was right. Sex now is way more...just more. Now there safe words, rope or other things that time him up, he calls Ian daddy, and for the most part does what he says. This lifestyle wasn’t something he knew existed. He was unsure he would like it. Of course there are times he has tiny doubt in his brain. Those times when he thinks he might need to run for the hills and never look back. The thought of being without Ian though pushes that thought away. He tries everything at least once and he hasn’t hated anything that they’ve tried so far. In fact he likes to be tied up, a lot. Color him surprised. Those times he can’t do anything except writhe on the bed until Ian lets him cum, turns him the fuck on. Ian assures him they’ve barely scratched the surface of his sexual depravity. He’s both intrigued and nervous to find out what else he knows. The only thing he’s dreading is punishment. He’s yet to be punished and he’s not looking forward to it. He’s not a kid so that’s the one thing he doesn’t get. That’s one of those things that makes him think the hills might be a good thing. He’s not a bitch. He’s been in plenty of fights which have ended in broken bones. He’s southside, you ain’t truly initiated until you’ve broken your nose at least twice. The fear is the unknown and humiliation. He’s 18 and the thought of being spanked or something worse seems hella fuckin humiliating. He keeps telling himself not to think about it cause if he does he might actually run and ruin everything. He’s Mickey Milkovich and he doesn’t run from shit. He’s not about to run from this. 

 

There is one thing that is concerning and may be a problem more than his aversion to being treated like a child, Ian’s coke habit. He knew he did coke almost right away. It didn’t bother him then cause he thought it was something Ian did for fun to spice up life. He was wrong. Ian had a habit and a bad one at that. He didn’t know what to say. The one time he did bring it up Ian got pissy then changed the subject. Doing what he does he’s been around drugs pretty much his entire life. He’s seen how drugs can ruin a person. The thought of Ian being nothing more than a junkie searching for his next hit fuckin terrifies him. That’s the one thing he can think of right now that would tear them apart. Problem is he doesn’t know how to get him to stop. For now he looks the other way and grits his teeth to keep his mouth shut. Eventually though his mouth won’t be able to keep quiet and Ian will just have to listen. He only hopes he doesn’t choose drugs over him. Only time will tell. 

 

Today they’re going on a date to a pumpkin patch. A fuckin pumpkin patch. If that’s not the sappiest thing he’s ever done. Truth is he’s actually excited. His family didn’t carve pumpkins growing up. They didn’t do a lot of tradition holiday crap. When Ian brought up carving pumpkins he thought he was kidding. He laughed but Ian said “Now Sugar you’re hurting my feelings. Carving pumpkins is a family tradition and now that you’re family it’s something I want to share with you. So quit laughing, get your sexy ass ready to get dirty, and Friday it’s on”. So here he is staring at himself in the mirror assessing what he’s wearing and waiting for his boyfriend. Tonight they’re carving pumpkins.

 

****

He pulled up to the Milkovich around 5:45 to see Mickey and his sister sitting on the front porch smoking a joint. They seemed to be having an in depth conversation by the way both siblings were gesturing with their hands, they didn’t even seem to notice he had pulled up. He turned off his car and decided now would be a good time for some bumps, it only been like 2 hours since his last ones but that was no big deal, he was fine. Once he was satisfied with his pick me up he rubbed his nose and checked his face in the mirror, he looked great as usual. He looked out the window to see both Mickey and Mandy now eyeballing his Jeep. He let out a small laugh and opened the door. He shut it and turned to lean against the roof.

“Hey Mick, Mandy..”

 

Mandy looked at her brother with a raised brow and excitement in her eyes. “I hate you, you know that right? You have the coolest fuckin boyfriend” then before Mickey had a chance to speak she ran down the stairs to greet Ian. “Oh my god finally!” she said punching the redhead in the shoulder.

 

“I know, I know.” Ian said shaking his head. He was almost 27, maybe he should have gotten a car a while ago. He had his bike though so…

 

“Mick looks like your old mans gonna be ridin in style.”

 

“Hey! I’m not fucking old alright, and I have plenty of style” Ian replied adjusting his leather jacket. “I just decided I can’t take UBER everywhere.. not to mention someone isn’t really a fan of riding on the back of the bike.”

 

“You mean riding bitch” she laughed trying to picture the look on her brothers face when Ian first asked him to ride. She would have paid good money to see that conversation go down.  She turned to her brother “You gonna come down here or what douchebag?” She was met with her brothers middle finger as he took a drag of the joint before putting it out with his boot.

 

****

He walked down the steps taking in the Jeep. It was pretty nice, used but still kept up. He excited. UBER is useful but strangers picking you up all the time was getting annoying. He much rather his boyfriend pick him up. The fact he didn’t have to ride on the back of his motorcycle made it even better. His boyfriend smiled at him and walked to open his door. “Mandy’s right you know. You’re kinda a grandpa” he laughed. Ian rolled his eyes and flipped them both off. 

 

“What a gentleman” Mandy teased as Ian shut his door. Ian started the car and he rolled his window down. 

 

“What bitch jealous?” he grinned while Mandy scowled. It was too easy to piss her off sometimes. Ian drove off leaving his grumpy sister behind. “So where’s this place anyways?” Ian told him about the pumpkin patch. There is supposed to be a roller coaster that went over the whole thing, which sounded cool. Pumpkin chucking where they shoot one in the air and you shoot it making it explode. A sunset and lighted pumpkin patch. Sounds sappy to him but Ian’s a sap so he’ll probably love it. A corn maze which could either be fun or a disaster if they get lost. Lastly the actual pumpkin patch where you pick one out, pay for it, then go home an gut it. He was enthusiastic which started to pass onto him. He liked when his boyfriend got excited. It was hard to not be affected by it. During the middle of the conversation Ian reached over and interlaced their hands. Sometimes he gets thrown holding his hand. Still seems a bit too gay. His boyfriend’s hand though is warm and fits perfectly with his, so that wariness lasts for about all of two seconds. They finally arrived at the pumpkin patch. He could hear music and smell popcorn. This could be fun. 

 

He parked the car and they both got out. He walked over to boyfriend and gave his a peck in the cheek. “Alright Sugar, I'm thinking we do the maze first.” Mickey rolled his eyes and gave him his shy smile. He grabbed his hand and the two walked over to the gate. 

 

After paying for the tickets they walked inside the pumpkin patch. There were children running around and the sound of sheep coming from the petting zoo echoed through the air. He had to resist the urge to wander over and pet the baby calves...they were so cute. He looked around until he saw a small stand with maps. “Thank god, this place looks pretty fucking  confusing.” He grabbed a map looking for the corn maze. Of course it was on the other side. They made there way through the small crowd of people and walked over to the vendor selling festive treats at the maze entrance. He looked over the various snack of candied apples and candy corn, his eyes lingered for a moment on the pumpkin shaped rice crispy treats. There was a carafe of fresh squeezed lemonade and a basket with bottled water. “What do say Mick?” he looked over at his boyfriend as he picked up a bottle of water. “Should we get some candy so we don’t starve and die in the maze.”

 

“Sure Gallagher get whatever you want” his immediate response made him bite his lip. Random dirty thoughts are the best kind. Too bad a family filled pumpkin patch isn’t the place for it. He glanced around and decided fuck it. He smirk and leaned close to whisper in Ian’s ear “I don’t plan on starvin though. If I get hungry I can just eat your cock” he grinned slyly pushing away his flabbergasted boyfriend to survey the sweets. “I like candied apples” 

 

“That right?” he said with wide eyes and a raised brow. Not gonna lie Mickey’s words took him by surprise, normally his pet was more on the shy side in public. At least when it came to that kind of thing. He was into it though. “A little Sugar for my Sugar.” He smiled and paid for the the rice crispy and the candied apple. Mickey ended up getting pink lemonade and he of course went with water. 

 

***

 

The maze was long, too long. They had been walking for almost a half hour and seemed no where near the end. He was getting irritated. The sun was going down which would be good for the rollercoaster but not necessarily picking pumpkins.

“I think we’re fuckin lost. I swear we passed the same row of corn like 5 times already” he laughed with a hint of annoyance as he pulled his necklace out from his shirt. He did a bump and sucked on his lip contemplating which way to go.

 

When Ian took out his necklace he had to stop himself from taking it and throwing it into this neverending corn maze. He glanced around trying to find a way out of this maze. “Damn Daddy way to pick the longest fuckin maze in history” he found a path that didn’t look like they have taken. “Come on we haven’t gone this way yet” he grabbed Ian’s hand pulling him. He was over this shit. He dragged his boyfriend behind him for a couple minutes until he was jolted to a stop. Ian looked annoyed. Maybe he shouldn’t be pulling his boyfriend in every direction. “What not like you were gettin us out of this nightmare?” he rolled his eyes and walked towards the light at the end of the tunnel. They zigzagged a couple more times and finally, fuckin finally they found the exit. “Fuck” he shouted getting a nasty glare from a mother of three. He looked at Ian. “Never again. That shit sucked” 

 

Strike one, hopefully the other things would prove to be more fun, he wanted this to be a romantic night. “Deal.” He gave Mickey a smile reaching out to pull him close. He rest his head on Mickey’s shoulder. “Soo..up next we have the roller coaster or we can shoot up some pumpkins. Your choice.”

 

“Let’s shoot some pumpkins. That maze fuckin pissed me off. Need a little bit of violence” Ian laced their fingers together and they walked over to the sound of guns. He thought it was pretty badass that they had pumpkin chucking. Clay disks are fun sure, but they don’t explode like these were bound to. They paid for tickets and listened to all the safety rules. They were given a camouflage double barrel shotgun. The operator loaded up a pumpkin and he fixed his stance ready to shoot. He pointed his gun down then the man pulled the release sending the pumpkin flying. He brought the gun up swiftly aimed and boom, blew that bitch to bits. “That’s fuckin awesome” he giggled until he realized that he was doing it and shut that shit down quick. He cleared his throat turning around handing the gun to Ian. “Let see what you got” 

 

Mickey seemed to be really enjoying this and that warmed his heart. When Mickey giggled...fucking giggled it had to be the cutest thing ever. His face split into a wide grin. “I don’t know Mick, sure you don’t wanna go again. Looked like you were havin a lot of fun.” Mickey flipped him off and shoved the gun at him. “Fine.” The attendant loaded the pumpkin and shot it in the air. He squinted lining up the sight and squeezed the trigger causing the pumpkin to explode into glorious chunks that fell to the ground. He looked over at Mickey. “You’re right, this shit is awesome.” 

They took turns shooting pumpkins for the next hour. He had to pay after 30 minutes for a second round but it was worth it to watch Mickey laugh and smile with a gun in his hand. He was perfect standing there, so much poise and swagger all in one beautifully unique package. He was a walking contradiction and fuck did he love him...it. He had been pondering something over the last week. He was serious about Mickey and didn’t see anything coming between them. He’d never felt like this before, with Mickey he couldn’t get enough. Not just sex but this, just hanging out and joking around. He liked waking up and watching him rub the sleep from his eyes or going to bed and wrapping his arms around him. He wanted it all but maybe it was too soon. He pulled himself away from his wandering mind and looked at his phone, there time was almost up. The sky was dark now except for the tail end of the sunset as it slowly faded. Strings of white lights illuminated the park along with several Giant Jack O'Lanterns. The smell of chocolate and burnt sugar wafted in his nose. He sniffed the air and turned his head to see a a women selling hot chocolate topped with jumbo toasted marshmallows from what appeared to be a cauldron.  _ Witches Brew.  _ Hmm..way to commit. That sounded really good right now actually. He turned to Mickey who was aiming at a pumpkin. “After this one Mick you wanna get some hot chocolate and head over to the ride?”

 

“Sure sounds good” he shot his last pumpkin watching it disintegrate. He handed the gun back to the attendee reluctantly. Walking away was rough. He probably could have spent the whole night destroying pumpkins. Ian led him to this lady selling hot chocolate. “Witches brew. You put somethin special in it?” he asked the lady. 

 

“Yes eye of newt, rat tails, and poison apples” she said in an overdone witchy voice. Ian smiled, must find it charming. He found it annoying. He didn’t want some wacko putting random ass shit in his hot chocolate. 

 

“Ok Sabrina” he raised and eyebrow. “Gonna ask you again. Is there anythin in there other than chocolate and fuckin marshmallows” 

 

“Geez dude no. Here” she handed two drinks roughly at Mickey while Ian paid the cashier. 

 

“Thanks have a nice night” he mocked. He blew on his drink and sipped it. Hmm it was pretty fuckin good. Good job Sabrina. They found a bench and sat down drinking their chocolatey goodness. Ian wrapped his arm around his shoulders and they talked about random shit. No topic really lasting very long. When they were finally done they looked at the map searching for the roller coaster. Once they were sure they would be headed in the right direction they walked over to it. The rides line wasn’t long so the wait would be short. “You’re not afraid of heights are you?” 

 

Ian wrapped his arms around Mickeys waist and rest his chin on his shoulder “I’m not afraid of anything Sugar” he whispered then nipped at Mickey’s ear seductively. His boyfriend's breath hitched and he felt satisfied. He loved Mickey on edge, him not knowing what he was thinking in his beautifully twisted brain was such a rush. They stood there lingering in the sexual tension for about 5 minutes until it was their turn to ride. The cars were orange pumpkins some fit 4 some fit 2. They boarded the smaller pumpkin and the attendant walked around to make sure everyone was strapped in, then they were off. It was slow to start, very slow. They crept up the tracks watching as the people on the ground got smaller and smaller, soon they could see the whole park. He looked over at his boyfriend who was staring over the side. The full moon was shining creating a luminous glow around him. “Beautiful isn't it?” 

 

He looked at all the tiny little people, they were like ants. He glanced up towards the sky staring at the moon for a moment. He wasn’t sure why but the moon especially when it is full mesmerizes him. “Yea it is” his boyfriend was smiling at him. “You’re so fuckin cheesy” Ian pinched his side. “Ow stop, fuck” there was a sudden drop. The ride is fuckin awesome for a pumpkin patch. There were loops, sudden jerks that make it feel like your body might break, and ups and downs where your stomach drops.

 

Wow! That picked up quickly. They were flying for several minutes until they reached the pumpkin patch. There it slowed down to a near stop and slowly moved over the field. Between the moonlight and the string lights it was breathtaking. Call him a romantic because he was one. Another side he'd never shared with anyone. He loved romance and staring at Mickey he couldn’t hold back his feelings anymore. He laughed to himself because he was about to break his own rules, the one he was very strict on but there was a time and a place and Sugar just wasn't gonna cut it. “Mickey I've been thinkin about you, about us,” he paused “I know you're gonna start college soon and you're gonna be busier. We might not see each other as often and..” he looked away for a moment. “I guess what I'm sayin is you should move in with me. I mean can you..no uh do you…” Smooth Ian real smooth. “Will you move in with me?”

 

Wow move in. That’s a big fuckin step. Were they ready for that kind of commitment? Was he? He’s a little thrown by the question. Ian is looking at him expectantly. His boyfriend face showed how nervous he was, although he was trying to hide it. He had to say something “You broke the rules Daddy” he said softly. His head is freaking out. It’s simple question, yes or no. He liked Ian a lot. Loved spending time with him and didn’t want to lose that. Moving in makes sense. Plus he just fuckin wants to. He took a deep breath and decided to change everything. “Yes. I’ll move in with you” 

 

“I understand.. Wait what?” Mickey said yes! He honestly was preparing himself to hear no, or it’s too soon. He was waiting for pushback but his boyfriend looked him in the eyes and said YES! “Fuck Sugar you don’t know how happy I am to hear you say that.” Mickey licked then sucked in his lip and averted his eyes. This was a big step, he knew Mickey probably had some reservations but fuck. He stared until his boyfriend lifted his eyes. He slid his hand across the plastic seat and laced his fingers with his boyfriends. He leaned over planted a chaste kiss on Mickey’s lips then pulled away with a wide grin across his face and fondness in his eyes. They sat there holding hands and stealing glances as the cars moved slowly around the field. After several more minutes they ascended again followed by a small drop and another loop. One by one the cars came to a halt as they approached the platform “Looks like the rides over.” He thought about going again but he was getting tired and hungry, home was sounding pretty good right now. “Come on.” He found his eyes lingering on his boyfriend taking in all that was Mickey. His pale skin in the glow of the moonlight, or the blue in his eyes that twinkled like the stars. He really was a sap. That’s ok though, if anyone deserved to be adored it was his boyfriend.

 

The ride lasted about 10 minutes. It was worth it though. When they finished the exited the car. Ian took his hand squeezing it. “That was fuckin sweet. Lot better than I thought it would be for a pumpkin patch” his boyfriend was looking at him in amusement and something else. Something he has been noticing lately. Almost love..but that can’t be right? “How bout we go pick a fuckin pumpkin?” 

 

“Deal.” They walked hand in hand down the dirt path over to pumpkin patch. He’d never actually picked a pumpkin before but according to google there were at least three things to look for. First was the color. An all orange pumpkin meant it was ripe. Second avoid all soft spots or splits, this meant the pumpkin could be rotten inside and nobody wants that. Lastly don’t pick a pumpkin bigger than you can carry. Unfortunately for him this meant the Cinderella carriage size pumpkin on at the end of the field was off limits Mickey walked down the row in front of him as he scored his own row. He had found a good medium sized pumpkin. He looked up to see if Mickey had made a choice when his phone buzzed.

 

_ Lip (9:24) Hey you guys comin over or what? _

That was the plan but now he just wanted to go home and netflix & chill, maybe play in the snow.

_ Ian (9:26)  Rain check? _

_ Lip (9:30) No need they already finished but wanted to say hi while I’m in town. Dwn for a beer? _

_ Ian (9:32) Sure. We should be home in about 45? _

_ Lip (9:35) K. See ya _

 

He put his phone away and walked over to Mickey who was staring in deep though at two pumpkins.

 

“So sugar did you pick one yet?” he checked out both pumpkins and tried to understand what was causing Mickey to question them. 

 

“I don’t know yet” Mickey continued to stare. 

 

“What’s the hold up? They look the same to me” he wrapped his arm around his waist pulling him close. Sometimes Mickey tried to resist in public right now though he just shrank into his side. 

 

“They aren’t the fuckin same Daddy. Think about it for sec. If we’re gonna pay for a fuckin pumpkin it better damn well be perfect” he glanced up at Ian who was fighting a grin. “Don’t laugh I’m serious. This one” he pointed to the one on the left “Is $12 and this one” he pointed to the one on the right “Is $20. Like what the fuck. It’s just a goddamn pumpkin” 

 

He chuckled gaining an annoyed look from his boyfriend before stepping away. “Hey” he pulled him back in rubbing his arm. “I’m sorry you’re right. It’s important. Which one screams Sugar, Sugar?” they stood there staring at the pumpkins for another three minutes. 

 

“I guess that one” Mickey said pointing to the $20 one. It was round, deeply orange, and had very little noticeable defects. 

 

“Perfect grab it” he pushed Mickey towards the pumpkins. His boyfriend and him paid for their pumpkins then walked to his car. They put the pumpkins on the floor in the back seat. “How was your first trip to a pumpkin patch Sugar? Think you’d want to do it again?” he started up the car fastening his seatbelt. 

 

“It was cool” he actually had a really good time but he didn’t want to blab on about it. 

 

“Just cool?” he reached over and grasped Mickey’s hand smoothing his thumb over it.

 

“What else am I supposed to say Daddy?” he said turning in his seat to look at Ian. 

 

“I just want you to be honest” he shrugged. He wants Mickey to tell him how he really felt. Cool was so stale. “I thought is was great. I had a hell of a lot of fun with you. My favorite part was the pumpkin chucking” he glanced at Mickey. “I loved watching you enjoy yourself” 

 

“Yea that was fun” he said turning away from Ian. He wasn’t sure what he wanted him to say. 

 

“You’re holding back. Come on Sugar you don’t gotta act cool. It’s just us” 

 

“I’m not holding back” he said crossing his arms. 

 

“Fine” he was annoyed. He just wanted Mickey to say something more than it’s cool. He had a good time and he wanted make sure his boyfriend enjoyed himself. He’s supposed to be honest, but if he says he is then he has to take that as an answer. Seems though he’s holding back and he doesn’t want him to. They sat listening to the radio. Maroon 5’s song I Don’t Wanna Know was playing. It’s overplayed but he likes it anyways. 

 

“Geez Daddy fine I liked it” he said finally giving in. “I had a lot of fun too. The pumpkin chucking was fuckin awesome, Sabrina’s hot chocolate was good even though she probably fuckin spiked it, and I can’t wait to gut that stupid fuckin pumpkin in the back. Is that what you want to hear?” 

 

He looked over at his boyfriend who appeared to be sulking. He can be adorable when he’s grumpy. He kissed the top of his hand. “Yes Sugar” he smiled warmly at him. “That’s exactly what I wanted to hear”

 

*******

He sat there staring at his pumpkin wondering what he should do. Lip and Ian were standing in the kitchen drinking beers and talkin about some stupid shit Lip said to a student. He didn’t get the guy sometimes. Who tells a student ‘you have nice eyes?’ that’s clearly flirting. That’s the debate they had been on for 10 fuckin minutes now. What is considered flirting if your a teacher, or whatever the fuck he was. Ugh. 

 

He didn’t want to do a traditional face like Ian did. Sure he gave it a joker smile but still everyone does a face on a pumpkin. Why did he have to do this shit anyway? He would much rather be watching the Halloween Baking Championship on Ian’s 60” tv, but no instead he was trying to carve a pumpkin for the first time ever. At least it wasn’t a total waste. Ian had bought an extra pumpkin, a small one for about $8 so he could make pumpkin pie. Ian didn’t say that exactly buuuut...pretty sure that’s where his mind was. 

 

Mmm.. homeade pumpkin pie, so fuckin good. Wait “That’s it” he said loudly followed by an amused laugh. He grabbed the carving tool and proceeded to carve the symbol for pi 3.14 into his pumpkin. About 10 minutes later and his masterpiece was finished. He looked over the pumpkin and was fully satisfied, it was pretty fuckin dope. He grabbed a smoke off the table and pressed it to his lips lighting it before walking over to the kitchen. “Ay what do you think?” He twirled his pumpkin for the two Gallaghers. “Pretty clever right?”

 

He stared at the pumpkin then looked at his brother. Lip was amused by the smirk on his face but he didn’t get it. He ran his hand through his hair. “Yea Mick pretty clever” he laughed awkwardly and took a sip of his beer. “Uh what’s so clever about it again” he asked eyebrow lifted glancing at his brother. 

 

“C’mon Gallagher?” he looked at his boyfriend with disappointment. He elbowed Lip in the side earning him a glare from the eldest Gallagher. “Chillax man. You wanna explain or should I?”

 

“Go ahead dude”

 

Mickey rolled his eyes then looked over at his boyfriend. “It’s Pi.” The redhead was still staring at him like he had three heads or somethin. He rubbed his forehead and licked his lips. “You know Pi Ian. 3.14?”

 

“Like math Pi?” he asked. “Oh my god like the square root of Pi” he teased. “Mickey why would you put Pi on your pumpk..” he started laughing “Holy shit I get it. Pi pumpkin, pumpkin pie!” he kissed his boyfriend on the forehead. “You’re so fuckin clever. Best pumpkin ever” he looked at Lip. “Did he tell you it’s his first time carvin a fuckin pumpkin?” 

 

“No shit? Looks like you popped another cherry” Lip laughed bringing his hand to his face. “No for real though first time?”

 

“Yup.” He rubbed his nose and sat the pumpkin on the counter. “Didn’t do all that frilly shit, not in my house.” He looked over at his boyfriend and smiled. “It was fun though so whatever. You two assholes wanna clear out so I can make so fuckin pumpkin pie?”  Ian’s eyes lit up at his words. His boyfriend pushed his brother into the living room giving him free reign of the kitchen. He heard Lip let out a heavy sigh and peered around corner to see Ian cutting lines. Yep it’s been a really good day, but apparently drugs would make it better. He knew he didn’t really have room to talk he did coke now and then even rolled E before but he prefered weed. Ian did coke like all day it seemed..whatever. He’s a big boy he can fuckin handle his shit right? Yea for sure not gonna think about it. He grabbed his pumpkin and started rummaging through the cupboards.

 

About a hour later he was pulling 2 pies out of the oven. Fuck they looked good, not to brag but...they were on point. He watched as the 2 men in the living room turned their head at the smell of vanilla and nutmeg. They walked into the kitchen ready for some dessert. He grabbed some plates and dished the boys up a piece then cut one for himself. They all made their way to the living room where he burrowed himself into the corner of the couch ready to relax and eat his hard work. Ian flipped through the channels but stopped on chopped. His boyfriend knew him so well. Lip rolled his eyes but Ian just smiled smugly and leaned back in the couch. He sat their eating his pie thinking about the events of tonight. It really was an awesome time, he couldn’t remember the last time he felt that..free. Nothing to worry about but having fun and drinking hot chocolate. Then Ian asked him to move in fuck.. Not gonna lie he was very nervous to live with someone other than his family but he was here all the time so why not right? Hmm whatever he’d pack up his stuff and probably move in next week, give some time for the idea to sink in. He glanced over at his boyfriend who was talking to his brother. He smiled thinking how lucky he was. Ian was the real deal and he wanted him. He wanted Ian too, he grown accustomed to waking up to strong arms and a warm body. This was good, this was logically the next step, so fuck it right?

  
  
  



	11. Moving Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey takes that step and officially moves into Ian's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright my lovelies, thank you Thank you for patiently waiting. We went with a darker tone for the story rather than the sexy fluff we had originally planned. I personally like this road much better, that being said sex and fluff are still present. You know me. I'm like TNT I do drama. Enjoy xoxo

This was it. Today was the day he would officially be living with his boyfriend. He was still freaking out on the inside but he loved Ian and wanted to be with him. He was in a real adult relationship and this is what happens, you date and then you move in. He grabbed his phone and checked the time it was 10am. His family would be here at 11:30am with the first load of stuff. He turned to see Ian still fast asleep next to him. How did he get this lucky? Ian was unbelievable, he was unlike anyone he had ever met before. He reached out and ran his hand gently through his fiery red hair and down his back tracing the flames from the phoenix on his back with his fingertips. He was so fuckin sexy..like damn. He let out a content sigh and carefully stood up from the bed and walked out the door to the kitchen.

He and Ian had talked last night about his extra curricular activity. Not a bad talk just his mom was gonna be here and he didn't want him high off his ass. It wasn’t a lot to ask for and Ian happily agreed so he decided to get up early and bake cookies. His mom loved his oatmeal chocolate chip cookies, actually they were her favorite. Even better his boyfriend could wake up to a nice treat and a house smelling like cookies to start the day. He smiled to himself as he opened the cupboard above the sink. He was surprised to find nothing but a few soup cans and a package of ramen. Ok..wrong cupboard. He opened the other one since he knew the one behind him had dishes. There was a box of Little Debbies some Cheese Its and Country Time pink lemonade. No flour, no sugar, no spices..nothing. He rolled his eyes and opened the fridge. Empty with exception of some energy drinks and some fruit cups. What the hell? Did his boyfriend really eat out that much? It made sense actually Ian was always taking him to dinner or ordering food. He made him breakfast now and then but usually they would go somewhere. Well that was gonna change. He grabbed a pen from the counter and a scrap of paper and made a list of everything he needed for cookies and a few things to stock his boyfriends fridge. Once satisfied he grabbed his jacket and headed out the door to the market.

****  
He woke up to the sound of the door closing. Man he wanted a line or two. He got out of bed and threw on a pair of basketball shorts before he realized he agreed no coke today. Fuckin A it’s gonna be a long day. He ran his hand through his hair as he made his way out to see what’s going on. Mickey was in the kitchen with about 10 bags of groceries. He was flitting about putting them away in the cabinet and fridge. 

“What the hell is all this shit?” he asked. Honestly who needs all this food?

Mickey looked up at his boyfriend ignoring the irritation in his voice. “You ever hear of a fuckin grocery store man? How you been survivin in this place? No milk, eggs, fuckin butter. Gotta at least have the essentials Daddy” he smiled putting away a loaf of wheat bread and some blueberry muffins in the cupboard. 

“The essentials? Sugar if you haven’t noticed I don’t fuckin cook” he walked over opening the fridge. Whole milk? He doesn’t drink that shit. He walked to the cabinets and checked the contents. Wheat breads fine but really blueberry muffins. He fucking hates blueberries. He hates them by themselves and in things. 

“Sugar did you even think about asking me what I like? I don’t fuckin drink whole milk and blueberries are disgusting” he saw a package of turkey. “And this shit. What the fuck Sugar. I don’t eat deli meat unless it’s from an actual fucking deli. Hillshire farms and anything like that taste weird” 

Mickey scoffed because seriously. He was just tryin to be nice. “Maybe I shoulda asked but I didn’t think I needed to seein as I live here now. I like whole milk and blueberry muffins, you don’t have to eat it if you don’t like it. Not that big of a deal.” He reached into another bag and pulled out a small 4 pack of store brand toilet paper shoving it at his boyfriend. “You were out so I got some.” Ian folded his arms and continued to stare at him. “Really? You’re gonna be upset cause I bought fuckin groceries? You for real?”

“You know what you’re right” he placed the toilet paper on the counter. “We can just spend twice the money on food cause we have to go shopping twice” Mickey was standing there with a what the fuck look on his face. He doesn’t feel like looking at it anymore. “Whatever I’ll be back. Gotta go buy food I’ll actually eat” he said over his shoulder before grabbing his keys and walking out the door.

“the fuck?” he scratched at his neck. That was weird, Ian was actin like a total tool. He'd never talked to him that way before. Maybe he had a point but he could be nicer about it instead of talkin to him like a bitch. He sighed and walked over to the fridge pulling out the ingredients to make cookies. Fuck he wasted precious time arguing over stupid shit and now he didn't have time to bake. He slammed the door and walked over to the couch plopping down then pulled out a cigarette. It was fine. Couples fight, this was just a stupid fight. Not a big deal.

 

*****  
His mom walked up to him with a box of books in her hand “Where should this go Mikhailo?” She looked around the the house surveying the room.

“I don’t know Ma” he sighed “Go ask Ian” he pointed to the redhead standing in the corner with a frazzled look on his face and his mom turned in his direction.

“Ian where do you want me to put me Mickey’s books?”

He stood there and pondered because his bookshelf was full of his stuff. He hadn't really thought about the fact that having Mickey move in meant his stuff as well. He scratched the back of his neck and looked around “Um..I haven't really thought about it Daryna. You can just set it in the corner by the tv.” 

Over the next few hours Mickey found himself directing his family to Ian over and over again. He was surprised that Ian hadn't thought through where his shit would go which was annoying because it seemed like something you would think about before asking someone to move in with you.

“Yo Ian” Iggy said walking over to him with marked box that read clothes. “Where you want em?”

“Just put them in my room I guess” his head feel scrambled. Too much activity goin on right now. Not enough structure. He can do chaos just in his apartment. 

“Like in a dresser or closet?” 

“Wherever. Throw it on the floor I don’t really give a shit” it’s clothes. They’re in a box. They’ll be fine in a box for now. 

“Damn Gallagher looks like you really thought this whole fuckin thing through” Iggy said sarcastically. “Good on ya” he rolled his eyes walking towards his brother’s new bedroom. 

**

“Hey Ian. Where should I put all of Mick’s shower shit” Mandy asked prancing over with a small box and bag. 

“In the bathroom” he groaned softly. Mandy’s always been nice so he’s trying stay calm. 

“Well duh. I mean do you have a shower caddy or somethin?” 

“No” he said through clenched teeth. “I don’t have a fuckin shower caddy. I have a shower with ledge space and a medicine cabinet. It’s Mickey’s shit anyways so he’ll fuckin sort it when he has time” he snatched the stuff out of her hands. “I’ll just take it” how this shit is going it’d probably be quicker if he unpacked everything himself. 

Mickey’s mom approached him again this time with a box of dishes she picked out. “Do you have a place for these.” He was going through another box and glanced over his shoulder at his mom before returning his attention to what he was doing. “Uh ask Ian if he has a place for that” he replied then watched as his mom approached his boyfriend.

“Ian honey, where do you want these?”

He looked into the box Mickey's mom was holding. Are you fucking kidding me? They are just dishes. Like where the fuck else were they supposed to be? Sometimes Mickey would send people over asking the stupidest shit. It's obvious if they are dishes of course they go in the fucking kitchen. “Well seeing as they’re dishes” he snapped “You can put them on the counter in the fucking kitchen.” He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. Like come on.

Oh hell no. He did not just snap at his mom. He let it go when he snapped at Iggy and even when he snapped at Mandy but no one fuckin talks to his mom like that. He walked over to his boyfriend and crossed his arms. “Seriously Ian I get this is stressful but don't ever fuckin talk to my mom like that again. Like ever or we're gonna have a problem. You hear me?”

“Really Mickey? Honestly they were dishes. It's not that hard to know where they fuckin go. Stop sending your family over to me for obvious shit!” He waved his hands in front of him “They’re dishes Mickey they go IN. THE. FUCKING. KITCHEN!!”

Mickey rubbed his nose with his knuckle. This was not ok. Ian was completely out of line. “Can I talk to you for a sec?” Ian scoffed and rolled his eyes but followed him to the bedroom. “The fuck is the matter with you today ?” He closed the door behind them then reached out to touch his boyfriends arm “You ok?”

“I will be Sugar.” 

Ian stared at him with that heavy gaze that made his mouth dry before lunging forward and pressing him roughly against the wall. Ian locked their lips together and threaded his hand through his hair pulling it tightly as he pushed up against him. “Ian..wait” he sighed into the kiss. They needed to talk. “Wait I need to…” he was out of breath as Ian's tongue invaded his mouth. The barbel on Ian’s tongue slid across his and made him weak in the knees. Fuck he was so unbelievably hot and attacking him like a wild animal. He wanted to give in but no. He was upset. Ian was being a dick. “Ian stop” he whispered unconvincingly before falling back into the kiss. Strong arms wrapped around his waist as Ian pulled away and dipped his head down sucking his skin between his teeth. Eager hands reached for his suspenders as teeth bit at his neck. “Whoa Ian what are you doin?” He pushed his boyfriend away forcefully. “My family's out there and were supposed to be talkin about shit.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” he grabbed his boyfriend and threw him on the the bed, climbing on top of him. “That’s not my fucking name” he growled. He needed his boyfriend to calm his mind but instead he was being difficult and breaking the damn rules! “You know what to call me Sugar.” He stared into wide blue eyes then dipped his head attacking his boyfriends neck with his lips,sucking and licking at his skin.

“Daddy” Mickey gasped at the sudden movement. Ian’s mouth moving against his neck and the way his body was towering above him was making his heart pound against his chest and his mind was starting to fog over causing him to get lost in his boyfriend's touch. He craned his neck and reached his hands up, gripping Ian’s shoulders tightly.

That’s better. He knew what his Sugar wanted, knew how to make him come undone. “I need you Sugar” he whispered in Mickey’s ear as he glided his fingertips slowly down the fabric of his shirt until they reached the hem and slid up under to touch soft skin. He lifted his head and fixed his gaze with his pets. “Need to hear you call out my name.” He closed the distance between them capturing his pink lips in his own. He hastily reached down for his belt undoing the buckle as Mickey’s tongue moved along his. He sank deeper into the kiss feeling the warmth radiating from Mickey’s body and started to unbutton his jeans when he felt a hand press against his chest. He pulled back and looked at his boyfriend with a raised brow. “What?”

“We can’t do this right now is what” Mickey replied breathing heavily from the passionate kiss.

Ian rolled his eyes in frustration. He needed this. He couldn’t get high because Mickey asked fine, but all he wanted now was to be close to him. Didn’t Mickey know how much he needed this? “The door’s closed Sugar, Come on. I can be quick” he said softly and leaned down again to kiss his boyfriend. 

What is going on right now? Ian is acting crazy. Like his family is here, what the fuck? He pressed a kiss into Ian’s lips causing his body to relax then took the opportunity to flip them over so that he was on top. He quickly climbed off the bed and looked down at his boyfriend. “You fuckin for real right now Gallagher? The fuck is wrong with you man?”

Ian let out an exasperated sigh “Goddamnit Mickey” he groaned running his hands down his face. “I'm fucking fine, moving is just stressful.”

He cocked his brow and folded his arms across his chest. “That really what you're goin with? Nothin to do with that shit you put up your nose all damn day?”

Ian sighed as he sat up glaring at Mickey but remained silent.

“Unbelievable. That’s it isn’t it.” Mickey shook his head in disappointment and licked his lips. “You really can’t go one fuckin day without gettin high Ian?”

Ian stood up looking away from his boyfriend and headed towards the door. 

Was Ian walking away from him? No, this is not how things were gonna go.“Where you goin man? I’m talkin to you” he called out as he started across the room.

“Jesus Mickey just shut the fuck up! I don't feel like hearing your voice right now” He walked out the door passed the rest of Mickey’s family and out into the hall. He snatched a box of clothes from the hallway floor and stomped his way across the apartment to his room. He walked inside and dropped the box on the ground then turned around to get another.

******

A couple hours had passed since the fight with Mickey in the bedroom. He couldn't believe that his boyfriend wouldn't fuck him. His family was here but who gives a shit the door was closed and they could be quiet, if needed he could gag him, but no. He can't have his coke which is making him feel like shit and now his boyfriend said no to sex even though he was not supposed to. To top it all off he called him Ian several times and had the nerve to confront him about his coke. He was talking to him like he some fucking junkie and he’s not. He could function just fine without coke but this whole moving in thing is really putting him on edge and he could really use a line right now. He's not used to having so many people in his apartment and now Mickey’s whole fucking family is there messing with his shit and filling it up with boxes and it seemed like nobody knew what a trash can was. 

Daryna had bought everyone pizza which was fine but then afterwards no one threw away any of there trash, so he had to pick up after them like they were children. He liked to keep his apartment clean and they were messing it all up. His boyfriend was the worst. He looked over at Mickey who was going through one of his boxes. It looked like he was sorting things. He noticed him throwing a carton of empty cigarettes and a couple beer cans on the floor as well as ashing his cigarette on his fucking table.

“Mickey” he shouted. He grabbed an ashtray from the side table and walked over to his boyfriend slamming it down next to him “It’s called a fucking ashtray. Use it! And this shit right here” he pointed to the floor “This is not ok. You're not going to use my fucking apartment as your own personal garbage can. This isn't your bedroom!” 

“Alright fuck! Relax psycho” he said bending down to pick up his trash. “You could have just said somethin, don't have to jump down my fuckin throat.” He was over this already and he hadn’t even finished unpacking his things. He reached for the trashcan and threw the cans in. “You happy now? Shits off your precious fuckin floor.”

Mandy looked over at her two brothers anxiously. “Well looks like you're almost done unpacking so you don't really need our help anymore.” 

Iggy let out a small laugh. “Yea..you don't need an audience for whatever this is.” Iggy motioned his hand in a circle. “Your little lovers quirrell” he snickered.

“Knock it off” Daryna snapped smacking her son upside the head. She turned to her youngest son and Ian. “Boys better behave yourselves. This is only the first day.” she laughed walking over to Mickey and lightly smacking his cheek. “This has been fun kids. Call us if you need anything.” 

He watched as his family hurried out the door shutting it behind them. “Fuckin great, you scared my family away. Real nice Ian” he sighed pushing the box away from him not wanting to unpack anything else. Ian said nothing so he turned to see he was already sitting on the couch pulling his stash from the coffee table. 

“Fucking finally” he muttered. He could see Mickey standing in the kitchen staring at him from the corner of his eye awaiting his response. He could talk to him but not until he was able to calm his nerves. He poured the white powder onto the table and cut a few lines then dipped his head inhaling one after the other feeling like he could finally breathe again. Now that his brain was firing the way it should he realized he had acted like kind of a dick. He looked back over at Mickey who had a disappointed look on his face. He didn't want his Sugar mad at him so he decided it was time to fix it. He got up from the couch and walked over to Mickey. He reached down grabbing him under his butt and picked him up setting him on the counter so that they were eye level. His boyfriend had just the slightest pout on his face. He put his arms on either side of him caging him in. “Sugar” he said sweetly. “I'm sorry. I acted like a dick today didn't I?”

Mickey crossed his arms and raised his brow. He didn’t know how to deal with this. Ian had never acted this way before. “No shit” he said shortly. “What gave that away?”

He smiled at his grumpy boyfriend. “ I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been rude to your family like that, especially your mom. Can you please forgive me.” His Sugar turned away from him. He cupped Mickey's face in his hand and turned it so he was gazing into his eyes. “I’m really happy that you're here. You did so well today with delegating everything and helping me not completely lose my shit.”

Mickey scoffed at his boyfriends words “Apparently fuckin not.” He averted his eyes for a moment then looked back at his boyfriend. “You don’t gotta lie man. You said you don’t feel like hearin my voice so tell me why the fuck am I even here? This was your idea not mine.”

He looked down then back up at his boyfriend feeling ashamed. He really was a fucking asshole. What he said to Mickey couldn't have been further from the truth. “You’re here because I want you here. I shouldn't have fucking said that. I was a complete and utter asshole.” He smoothed his thumb over his cheek “You mean a lot to me and having you here is going to make my life better. And by the way I love the sound of your voice, especially when you're screaming my name.” He let a small laugh and a wide smile spread across his face but Mickey’s remained the same. Damn he really must have pissed him off, not even a smirk. He brought his hand down placing it beside his boyfriend. “Come on Sugar..” He whined. “Can’t you just forgive me? I’m sorry. Can we please just move past this.” He leaned forward and gently pressed a small kiss against his lips then pulled away. “Pleeease.”   
Mickey’s face didn't budge, he continued to stare at him. He didn't know what else to say so he leaned forward burying his face in his neck and blew a raspberry.

“Fuck off” he laughed, feeling his cheeks get hot. Ian did it again, he had a way about him that just made him irresistible. “I'm serious Daddy I'm supposed to be mad at you!” Ian lifted his head and stared back at him with sincerity in his eyes. Damn those eyes, big and green like a fuckin puppy. He ran his hand slowly up Ian’s arm, his eyes focused on each tattoo as his fingers made their way to his shoulder. Ian turned his head and wordlessly kissed his hand making his heart flutter. “Fine. I forgive you alright. Can we just watch a movie or something. I'm over unpacking.” He didn't have a chance to say anything else before he was being lifted off the counter and carried over to the couch. Ian sat him down then climbed on the couch pulling his body tightly against him and kissing his cheek. Ian turned on the TV and flipped through the movies before deciding on We Bought a Zoo. He'd never seen it before but Ian swore it was great. He leaned back against his boyfriend and reached for his cigarettes. This was a rocky start but that was to expected right? Nobody was perfect. This though, laying against his boyfriend being held tight like he was the most valuable thing in his life. That was a great feeling and he could definitely get used to it.

***  
Ian woke up and rolled over to look at Mickey. First morning of officially living together. Hopefully many more to come. He walked out to the kitchen trying his best to be quiet to not wake up his sleepy boyfriend. He searched around for something to eat and noticed chocolate chips. He loves chocolate and went to open the bag but noticed the recipe. His sugar loves to bake and he has some kissing up to do for being an ass yesterday. He’s gonna make bacon, eggs and toast, then when his boyfriend wakes up they are making cookies. 

Mickey woke up to the sound of cupboards closing and the mouth watering smell of toasted bread. He stretched his arms above his head and climbed out of bed. When he approached the kitchen he saw his boyfriend plating what looked like an omlette?  
“Decided to cook huh? Thought that wasn’t your thing?” He walked behind Ian and grabbed his waist before leaning to the side and snagging a crispy piece of bacon and popping it in his mouth. “Mmm Daddy soo good” he groaned licking his lips. He turned around to grab napkins from the counter when he saw all the ingredients...well almost all to make cookies. A small smile crept across his face. Was Ian going to bake him cookies. He loved Ian..he really did buuut baking was his forte. Ian didn’t even own flour until he bought it. He turned his head to see Ian pouring 2 glasses of orange juice so he grabbed the other plate from the counter and they headed into the living room.

Breakfast was wonderful. Sure it was simple scrambled eggs and toast. Anyone could cook bacon, but that wasn’t the point. The fact Ian was doing all of this for HIM. That is what mattered. He was still feeling weary after yesterday. Ian had never snapped at him before and he did it a lot and in front of his family. He might be a fuckin nerd but he didn’t take shit from anyone. Ian though, Ian, Ian, Ian. He had issues but fuck who didn’t? The way he made him feel after everything when he held him in the kitchen or when he snuggled up against him on the couch. That was real. This breakfast for two made with love, that was real. Everything else would work itself out. Once they were done eating he gathered the plates and walked into the kitchen. He set them in the sink then went to turn around when he walked right into Ian. “Jesus Ia..daddy” he corrected himself. “What are you doin?”   
Ian pointed to the ingredients on the counter and tilted his head.  
Mickey raised his brow in acknowledgement. “So we're really doin this then? I’ma teach you how to bake cookies.” He laughed and brought the ingredients to the edge of the counter to make sure he had everything that was needed. “Gonna be like the next great baker up in here...or” he paused and looked to Ian who was staring at him with amusement. “Could be worst cooks in America. Guess we’ll see.”

“Worst cooks in America is funny as hell and I’d definitely win” he walked over to Mickey and kissed his cheek. “Especially if you were my coach.”


	12. I Can't Even

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and Ian navigate their relationship and the holiday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting patiently. We hope you enjoy. xo

“I think thats sexy” Mickey said with a coy smile as his boyfriend posed for him. He wasn't a huge fan of sweaters but Ian was rocking this one, it was long and blood red with silver eyelets threaded with black cord and silver zippers striped beneath them. It was the perfect mixture of class and badboy that Ian seemed to pull of so well. He watched and the redhead pulled a jacket over his shoulders and raised a brow. He clapped his hands and looked around because fuck. Ian could be a fuckin model with the way he was wearin that outfit. “Mm Daddy” he whispered standing up from the bench and walking up to where Ian was checking different angles in the mirror. “I think this is the one” he reached for the small tag and his eyes went round. He chose not to say anything because it would be pointless. Ian worked hard for his money so he could spend it however, he wouldn't be caught dead wearing a shirt over 50$ and even that was too much. Ian walked into the changing room then came out with his items draped over his arm. “Now thats shits done I’m fuckin starvin, we should stop by the food court or somethin before we continue your Christmas list.” Ian nodded but instead of walking to the door he started to wander back through the aisle. 

He searched around for another sweater for his boyfriend. He always wears suspenders which is perfect for him but it’s Christmas and he needs something special. He spotted a grey knit sweater with twisted knit kinda like a thick braid. There are quarter size round buttons all the way up. It’s a beautiful well made sweater and it will look amazing on his Sugar. “Here Sugar try this on” he told Mickey handing him the sweater. 

He eyeballed the sweater in Ian’s hand with confusion. “Yea I’m good, not really my style.”

“Try it on. It doesn’t have to be your style. It’ll look good on you” he pushed it into Mickey’s hands. His boyfriend stood there staring at him. “Go Sugar I wanna see it on you. Go” he commanded smiling pinching his ass. 

He pushed away playfully. “Seriously man, I’ll pass. Just pay for your shit and lets get some food.” 

“Seriously go try it on. Now” he said firmly. 

Mickey’s eyes widened at the demanding tone. Ian was doing it more and more, telling him what to do. “Fuck chill, I’ll try it on” he said holding up his hands in surrender before reaching for the sweater. He didn't need the dressing room he just pulled it over his button up. It fit well but it was just not him. He had a look, his look. People gave him shit but he loved his limited wardrobe. He turned to Ian and cocked his brow “Happy?”

He scrutinized his whiny boyfriend. “You look gorgeous Sugar” he purred stepping closer and gripping his hips twisting him minimally. “This looks fuckin great on you just like I thought it would” he gazed at Mickey for a moment longer before deciding his boyfriend had to have it. “Take it off. I’m buyin it” 

“I’m gonna stop you there” he replied as he pulled the sweater over his head. “Don’t waste your money Gallagher cause i’m never gonna wear it.” He threaded the garment back onto the hanger then shoved it back at his boyfriend “Like I said, not….my...style” 

He cocked his eyebrow then turned around walking towards the registers. 

“Hi did you find everything you were lookin for today?” The sales lady asked. 

“Sure did” he said putting both sweaters on the counter while his boyfriend glared at him. The woman rang them up and he paid. “Thank you” he smiled then walked out with their bags. He turned towards Mickey. “Where to next Sugar?” 

“Well fuck, should I even suggest somethin or you just gonna ignore that too?” He curled his thumbs around the bottom of his suspenders in frustration. “I told you not to buy that and you did, I don’t get it but whatever. I’m fuckin hungry so can we please eat?” 

“Mmhmm you pick” he wrapped his arm around Mickey’s waist and kissed the side of his head. 

Mickey blushed at the contact. All this time and he was still adjusting to the pda. He wasn’t ashamed or in the closet, no he was openly gay but Ian was the only person he’d been with like this. The hand holding, waist grabbing and kisses as they walked past person after person..well it’s just made his heart skip a beat. “Alright” he conceded giving his boyfriend a shy smile as he pushed up his glasses. “How bout pizza, think I saw California Pizza Kitchen back by that place we bought that thing for Debbies phone, whatever the fuck it was.”

“A popsocket...”

“Sure whatever.” He thought for a moment trying to remember the ridiculous store they were in. “ok yea back buy Claires i think. It smelled really fuckin good.” Ian nodded in approval and they turned around heading back towards the main entrance in search of pizza.

His nose knew they were close. They passed Claire's then a few stores later boom, California Pizza Kitchen. They sat down and were promptly greeted by a peppy women named Diane. He ordered a small roasted artichoke pizza with a coke and Ian ordered the 5 cheese and tomato with some weird ass baja rolls. 

Diane brought them their pizza and Baja rolls. He could see Mickey’s nose bunch up in disgust. “What’s the face for? You haven’t even fuckin tried them” he smirked picking one up and swirling it in front of his boyfriend mouth. “Open up” 

Mickey pushed away Ian’s hand “Eat your own weird ass food.” He picked up a piece of his pizza letting the smell of parmesan and garlic waft into his nose. “If I wanted that I woulda ordered it” he said before taking a bite of his pizza. “Fuck” he hissed setting the slice down and reaching for his coke “Shit is hot as fuck.”

“If just came out of the fuckin oven of course it’s hot” he chuckled taking a bite of the roll. “You know what’s not hot” he put the roll in front of his mouth. “Fuckin taste it Sugar. I bet you’ll like it” Mickey still just looked at the roll. “One bite” he smiled. “If you hate it you don’t have to take another bite” 

“Get that shit outta my face man” He looked at his boyfriend and rubbed his knuckle to his nose “I look like a fuckin child to you? Last time I checked I was an adult so stop trying to feed me. I don’t want it”

“Jesus you sure you’re not a fuckin child cause you’re actin like one” he growled putting the roll back on the plate. “I only wanted you to try new things. You’ll never fuckin know if you like it or not if you don’t fuckin try it” he took a bite of his pizza. He hummed, it’s good.

Mickey smacked his hand on his thigh with a frustrated sigh “You know what fine. I’ll fuckin try it.” He reached for the eggroll dipped it in the green sauce. Fuck..it was amazing. He didn’t know what the fuck baja meant, he thought like mediterranean of some shit like that not black beans and corn. He swallowed his food and a piece of his pride before popping the remainder into his mouth. 

They ate the rest of their food. His pizza was fucking amazing and he was happy that Mickey liked his food too. They continued to window shop until they came across a cell phone kiosk. He thought of Mickey’s dinosaur phone. His boyfriend needed a new one. He stopped and stared at the phones. 

“You thinking about buying a new phone? We have a deal. Buy a phone and two accessories, phone only costs you $99.99” the sales associate Jamie explained. 

“Why not round it up to and even $100” he asked scanning the choices. 

“I don’t set the deals but an even $100 would be better” Jamie said sucking up. “May I asked your name sir” 

“Ian and this is my boyfriend Mickey. He’s the one gettin the phone. See anythin you like?” he asked not looking at his boyfriend” 

He nearly choked on his breath. What was wrong with his phone? This was getting to be too much. “Ian seriously. I don’t need you to buy me things alright. I’m fine with my phone. Had it for years and it works just fuckin fine.” He reached for his boyfriends arm to nudge him away from the grasp of the salesman. “Come on, let’s go.” 

“Mick just look at the stupid phones and pick one” he pulled Mickey over by his waist and put him in front of the display. “We’re not leavin until you pick somethin” he said shrugging then putting his hands on his hips. He over being told no. He wants to spend his money he will, however he likes. 

“No Ian and I’m tired of you tellin me what to do. You been bossin me around all fuckin day.” He grabbed his phone from his pocket and waved it at his boyfriend. “See it’s fuckin fine so drop it.”

“If I may” Jamie chimed in receiving death glares from both him and his boyfriend. “You do have a great phone. The s7 edge is a very durable phone but as new phones roll out your losing out on certain features.” Jaime handed him a phone. “This is the Galaxy S9, as you see it has a …”

“You can stop” he said handing the phone back to the salesman then looking at his boyfriend with a raised brow. “We’re done here, LET’S GO” 

His boyfriend was glaring at him and he could really give a shit. He turned towards the Jamie. “So as you were say the Galaxy S9 has better features than the one he has now?” he listened to his entire sales pitch and was demonstrated everything. This is definitely the perfect one for Mickey. “I think this is the one he needs. It’s a good upgrade” he turned towards his boyfriend and grabbed his hand lacing their fingers. “Pick a color baby” he cooed looking at him through his lashes. 

Outside of actually walking off and making this into a real fight he chose to surrender and pick a color. He chose metallic black and they began transferring over the service to his new phone. Once they were done they walked silently out of the store and through the mall until they reached the parking lot. “I can’t fuckin believe you Gallagher” he scoffed not giving a shit he was breaking a rule. He was beyond pissed off. Ian had been nothing but controlling and bossy the entire time, this started as a fun shopping trip then turned into him making one concession after the other. He liked that Ian cared but fuck, if he really cared he would listen right? Ian opened the car door for him another thing he had given up on, that wasn’t a big deal though not like the rest of today. He got in the car slamming the door and sat there with his brand new phone staring at the floor. Ian silently started the car, then he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He shrugged it off and crossed his arms. “Don't...just leave me alone right now” 

He sighed and turned off the car. “Sugar don’t be mad” he said softly grabbing his hand and tracing the FUCK on his fingers. “I just wanna take care if you” he kissed his hand and smirked at his angry glare of his boyfriend. “Maybe spoil you a little...did you even fuckin look at your phone?” he pouted. “It’s an awesome upgrade and the two cases you got are badass” 

He couldn’t resist the small smile forming across his lips. When he stared up at his boyfriend and saw the sincerity in his eyes he realized how much he really cared. Everything he did today he did because he thought it would make him happy. He wasn’t thrilled about the sweater by any means but when Ian saw it he wanted him to have it so badly he wouldn’t take no for an answer same with the phone. He smoothed his thumb over the screen of his new phone and looked down. “The screen is like 2x bigger than my old one.” He flipped through the screens then back up at his boyfriend. “It is kinda cooler than my old one, maybe it was time to upgrade.” 

“It was” a wide grin spread across his face. Mickey’s finally seeing that the stuff he did was for his benefit. “I’m happy you like it. You’ll have to fuck around with it when we get home so you can customize it and all that shit” he patted Mickey’s thigh and leaned over kissing his cheek. “Set my picture as your lock screen with ‘Daddy’ written in big letters” he laughed. 

“Oh yea?” he grabbed Ian’s face in his hands bringing it close to his own, “Maybe I will.” He closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around his boyfriends neck. Ian ran his hand down his sides squeezing gently. “So good to me Daddy” he hummed into the kiss. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t like being spoiled now and then, it was just new and he wasn’t used to having decisions made for him. He didn’t like that part but at least Ian had the best intentions. He could work with that. “Wanna be good for you too” he pulled back and stared into green eyes. There was something about the way Ian was running his tongue against his teeth staring and at him like he was the only thing in the world that mattered that made him like putty. It was those eyes and that stare that threw any resolve he had for anything out the window. “You’re so fuckin hot Daddy.” He groaned before leaning into another kiss.

“Mm Sugar you too” he pulled away and smoothed his thumb over his cheek. “More actually. Which is impressive because I didn’t think anyone was prettier than me” he smiled then leaned back in capturing tasty lips. He combed his fingers through Mickey’s hair and scratched down his back slipping the tips of his fingers into the top of his jeans. 

He found himself crawling from his seat pushing his whole body into the kiss. He tilted his head as Ian bit and sucked at his neck, no doubt leaving a mark. He ran his hand down his boyfriends shirt until it reached the hem of his jeans. He could feel Ian’s hardness pressing against his jeans and started to palm at the bulge in his pants teasingly.

“Uh fuck” he gasped. Mickey better plan on doing something about his hard dick. He can’t tease him. His boyfriend was looking down so he fisted his hand into his hair softly pulling to look at him. “You plan on doin somethin? Don’t tease Sugar it’s not nice” 

“Oh” he said innocently. “Well in that case, we should probably just go home.”

He tightened his grip on his hair and pulled hard backwards. He bent forward so he was gazing down on his boyfriend. “Don’t play games Sugar. I don’t have the patience right now” he growled leaning down pecking his lips. “Not when you look like that” he licked his bottom lip and pulled it through his teeth. 

“Mm ok Daddy” he replied then reached out and undid the belt on Ian’s jeans before unzipping them. Ian’s grip remained firm but his boyfriend seemed to relax in the seat as if he was just waiting for him to begin. He reached into Ian’s boxers and pulled out his dripping erection. He was still taken back sometimes by how endowed his lover was, more so by how easily he was able to handle him. He ran his tongue over his lips then licked a fat stripe across the tip causing his boyfriend to shudder. Mm he liked that. He didn’t have much control anywhere in their relationship but when he had Ian’s cock in his mouth he finally felt a taste of it. He bobbed his head slowly as he hollowed his cheeks savoring every inch as Ian’s cock moved in and out of his mouth. 

“Shit uh” he pushed his head back into the seat. “Your mouth is perfect. So good for me Sugar mmm” he kept his hand in his hair but Mickey was doing everything. He is really good at sucking his dick. Makes him fall apart every fucking time. 

He didn’t know how much he liked praise until he got with Ian. When the older man told him he was sexy, pretty, or anything of that nature he felt a craving for more. He didn’t act on it often but sometimes like today when things seemed out of sync between them, he needed it. He pulled off Ian’s dick with a loud pop. “You like that daddy?” 

“Feels fuckin amazing Sugar. Your mouth is too fuckin perfect” he smiled and thumbed at Mickey’s bottom lip. 

He gave Ian a bashful grin then dipped his head taking him in once more, this time all the way. He felt Ian’s cock slide down until it touched his throat. He breathed in deeply steeling himself before bobbing his head once more. “Mm” he hummed around his boyfriend feeling him getting harder by the minute. Ian was squeezing his hair tightly as he moved his head up and down. He licked at the underside of his dick as his lips brushed over the smooth skin over and over. He could hear his boyfriends breathing speed up and reached up to grab the base pulling off again. He looked up into Ian’s eyes as he let drops of precum mixed saliva fall from his mouth and down the side of his shaft before he began to pump it with his hands. He sucked at the tip moving his head to the rhythm of his hand. “Mm gonna cum for me daddy?” 

“Hu..uh fuck..mm yes” he moaned as his boyfriend sucked at his dick. “Gonna cum Sugar” he couldn’t get his breathing under control. “So sexy” he sighed. 

He tongue circled Ian’s tip as he worked his shaft until he felt the hot stream of cum paint his tongue. He dipped his head and sucked his boyfriend clean hoping this would show his appreciation since words weren’t and probably never would be his forte. He sat up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand wordlessly staring at his boyfriend. Ian’s eyes lingered on his for a split second before the older boy closed the distance between them. After several minutes of making out Ian had somehow maneuvered him back into his seat and sat up. Ian smiled at him and turned on the car once more.

“Let’s go home.” 

******

Mickey stared with wide eyes. Ian really went all out, this was more than the stuff they bought together at the mall. He must have gone back. He held a laundry basket filled with gifts and waited at the Gallagher's door as his boyfriend grabbed another loaded box from the trunk. “Jesus Daddy” he said with a small laugh “Think you fuckin bought enough presents?” 

“Is there such a thing?” yea ok maybe he did go a little overboard but come on it’s Christmas. “Have you seen how big my family is Sugar? A Gallagher gift exchange requires a lot of presents” he knocked on the door and waited for his sister to answer. 

“Hey guys” Fiona said with a wide smile on her face. “Jesus Ian enough gifts?” 

“Fuckin funny Fi” he said walking into the house. “You won’t be sayin that when you see what I got you” 

Mickey rolled his eyes and followed his boyfriend into the house. The smell of cinnamon and nutmeg hit his nostrils from the pumpkin pies on the table. He made his way over to wear Lip was sitting and grabbed a tiny plate off the table. He was surprised by the wide assortment of food was. His family had never been huge on holidays, intimate dinners were about all they did. Ian had a huge family plus close friends. He could hear Kevin laughing with his wife in the living room. “Merry Christmas” he greeted Ians older brother as he spooned spinach dip onto his plate. 

“Merry Christmas? You guys are late. Dinner was ready 30 minutes ago.” 

Mickey raised his brow at the accusation. So what they were late, dinner wasn’t goin anywhere. To be honest he couldn't decide in what to wear and Ian did a few lines while he waited and couldn't get his ass off the couch when he finally did. It was a lazy morning filled with presents and sex. In his case sexual presents. Ian bought him a black collar that had a tag reading SUGAR. He was afraid to say what the fuck so he smiled and tried it on like the pet he was supposed to be. He was really trying, the pet names were one thing but the submission was something else. At first it was fun, it was something new and it was Ian’s lifestyle. Now the novelty was starting to wear off and it was getting hars ro handle. He was pleasantly surprised by his second gift though. Ian bought him a new stand mixer that was Apple red and had 2 new cookbooks with it. His boyfriend was becoming hooked on home cooked meals as he knew he would.

His gift wasn’t as extravagant. He talked to a few people and found out the right kind and bought Ian a rolling workbench for his station. His old one had a busted wheel and the older man was always bitching about it, so problem solved. “Uh huh” he replied rubbing his nose “The fuck am I supposed to do? You know your brother man, he runs on his own fuckin time.”

“Ian time” Lip nodded “Yea I know a thing or two about that.” Lip took a drag from his cigarette and surveyed him with his eyes “ nice sweater”

He rolled his eyes “thanks…”

“I like the suspenders better though.”

“ You & me both Gallagher” He shrugged his shoulders and continued to fill his plate with snacks. He spotted Ian drinking eggnog with his sister in the living room. “Good talk” he said popping a carrot in his mouth before walking to the living room next to his boyfriend. He dipped piece of bread in the dip and handed it to Ian “Guess we’re late.” 

“They’ll get over it” Ian said eating the bread between Mickey’s fingers sucking the tips as well. He smiled when he spotted the hint of pink on his boyfriend’s cheeks. It’s so cute he’s still bashful. “I think I’m late almost every year. They should either change the time of dinner or just expect me to be late” he shrugged his shoulders. Food is just as good reheated especially ham. 

Mickey glanced to the ground. Leave it to Ian to make a simple gesture into something sexual. The man was insatiable. Well...so was he to be honest. Ian was something else in the bedroom. The longer they were together the more confident and adventurous they became and he was quickly getting addicted to everything Ian had to offer. His eyes traced down his boyfriends profile as he pictured him without a shirt, his toned chest and tattooed body pressed against his, fitting together perfectly...mmm.

“Ready?” 

He turned to see Lip staring at him. “Ready for what?”

“Presents dude” Lip said grabbing the santa hat from the table and shoving a small green one at him.

“Yea nope, not doin this” he looked over at his boyfriend for support but Ian was proudly sporting his Santa hat with a small smirk that meant he was santa's elf. “C'mon really?”

“Really” Ian said smiling at his boyfriend. He took the hat from his hands and situated on his head. If looks could kill he’d be dead. “Don’t be so grumpy. It’ll be fun” he pulled Mickey over to the Christmas tree surrounded by presents. “Ho Ho Ho Gallaghers” he said in his best Santa impression. “What the fuck is up. I’m Santa Ian and” he gestured over to the grumpy elf. “He’s Santa little helper Mick” Everyone laughed and waved. Mickey rubbed his knuckle against his nose before putting his hands on his hips smiling. “Just so everybody knows I bought the most presents so you should love me the most” the older Gallaghers and Kev and V booed. The younger Gallaghers were excited. “K Mick let's get this shit started. Hand me a gift” 

**  
It only took about 10 minutes before the living room was filled with stacks of presents scattered about. He wasn’t the least bit surprised that Liam had the most followed closely by Debbie and Carl. Ian loved to dote on his younger siblings. It was cute.  
There were 4 more presents left under the tree. He reached for one with christmas tree paper and a bright gold bow and read the card. “Lip” he replied passing the gift. Ian smiled at him obviously content with him helping divide the massive stock of gifts. The way Ian was moving they would have been doing that shit all day. He handed out the other 2. One was for Kevin and Veronica the other was for Fiona. He went to reach for the final one which was rather big. He’d been eyeing it the whole time since it was behind all the other gifts. It had metallic silver paper and a blue bow. He was about to pull it forward when his boyfriend slapped his hand away.

Ian could barely contain his excitement. He’s been wanting to give his boyfriend this present for three weeks. He almost just said ‘fuck it’ and gave him the present as soon as it came in the mail. Mickey loves space. The constellations, stars, and all the stuff he doesn’t know much about. His Sugar can talk for hours about it. He found this awesome telescope he thought Mickey would love. He had told his siblings about it and they wanted to chip in. They felt bad for being such dicks in the beginning. They should feel bad and of course he took their money. 

“Merry Christmas Sugar” he was so excited he didn’t care that he used his pet name. It’s cute and his family better not say shit. He pushed the gift towards him anxiously awaiting Mickey’s reaction. 

“Huh what?” He was taken off guard by the action. He looked around the room then to his boyfriend and lastly at the gift. “This is for me?” 

“Yea” Ian smiled wide. “We all pitched in. Lip and Fiona wanted to say sorry for being such assholes” 

“Wow fuckin nice Ian” Lip said shaking his head. 

“Shut up Lip just tryin to give you some credit” he pushed the gift closer to his boyfriend. “Open it” 

Mickey laughed, he couldn’t believe it. He slowly tore open the paper. “No fuckin way” he exclaimed then looked up at his boyfriend. “Are you for real right now with this shit?” He hurriedly ripped the rest of the paper off until nothing was left. “Twinstar! Da..Ian” he corrected himself. “This is amazing.” He turned the box around felt his heart start to race. “You guys this is the best one. It has a fuckin camera and GPS.”

“That’s cool. Now you can track constellations.” Lip said with a smile. “Maybe teach this fucker he’s not the only one in the universe.” Lip elbowed his boyfriend playfully. 

“Woah I don’t think I’m the only fuckin person in the universe” Ian said holding up his hands. “There’s also Mickey” he smiled at his boyfriend then started laughing. 

“There’s a lot of words that describe you Ian” Fiona said a pensive look on her face. “Humble is not one of them” he flipped off his family as they laughed and insulted him more. Gotta love family. 

“Time for dessert?” Kev asked glancing at V? 

“Who wants dessert” Fiona shouted. 

“Fuck yea” Carl jumped up wanting to be the first one. 

“We haven’t even eaten dinner yet” he said grabbing Mickey’s hand and following everyone into the kitchen. 

“Who’s fault is that?” Carl teased. He nudged his brother with his elbow and  
stuck his finger in the whip cream on top of his pumpkin pie. “Hey!” he smirked opening the fridge to get their food. 

Ian reheated their plates as the rest of the Gallaghers and Kev and Vee sat down to dessert. He didn’t realize how hungry he was until he was on his 3rd helping of green bean casserole. Whoever decided to mix green beans, onions and cheese together was a fuckin genious, then Fiona added bacon. Everything was better with bacon. By the time he had finished stuffing his face he had no room left for dessert. He sat there listening to Ian laugh and joke with his family. It was nice being here. He was in a real relationship spending christmas with his boyfriends family. They bought him a fuckin telescope for fucks sake. That shit was badass. This was his life now, family dinners, baking cookies and sex with the hottest person he’d ever met. He smiled and decided maybe he could try some pie, full or not. It was Christmas.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=14y7e61) [](http://tinypic.com?ref=259uy3c)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We want to clarify we do not know how these relationships work which is why we changed our direction. We don't want to offend anyone so this is just how our characters act and perceive their relationship xo


	13. This is it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian introduces Mickey to some old friends and it stirs up emotions for the 18yr old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you lovelies for your patience with this fic. We know it has been a long time since consistent updates but we plan on doing 1 chapter every 2 weeks since we both have other work in progress. We really hope you are enjoying the new direction of this fic.
> 
> PS: We have a couple in our story Clara & Danny. We don't intend to offend anyone with their representation. We write them as Mickey would see it not how the actual lifestyle would be portrayed, so keep in mind this is fiction. xoxo
> 
> Please read the END NOTES for more details. xoxo

 

**Chapter 13**

  
  


He paced around the bedroom nervously waiting for Ian. It had been a little over 6 months since they started dating. He was experiencing so many first with his boyfriend, the next was Valentine's Day. He’d always hated the day to be honest, never understood what the big deal was. This year was different because now he had Ian. He couldn’t imagine what his boyfriend had in mind because Ian was a closet romantic. The older man made him blush with his lavish gestures yes, but it was one of the things he loved about him.

 

Tonight was another first. They were going on a double date with Ian’s friends Danny & Clara. Apparently they were long time friends from the Dungeon which immediately made him feel uncomfortable, he’d only heard about how other couples acted but he’d yet to see them. He knew what Ian used to do and he knew he was a dom. He was told this from the beginning and he was ok with it for the most part but sometimes after a long day at school and an evening at the warehouse filled with measuring and pouring liquid destruction, he just wanted to come home to his boyfriend, not his Dom. 

 

When they were together he didn’t have to decide anything, he didn’t have to do anything except let Ian take care of him and listen to what he said. He had to be submissive. It started as just the bedroom, just sexy things. That he could handle, he could be Daddy’s little Sugar in the sheets no problem but more and more Ian’s control was leaking into everyday things like what to wear or what to eat. Sometimes he felt like a puppet more than a partner. Even then he would go along with it because he loved Ian and if something came up he really was opposed to or didn’t agree with he would tell his Daddy and Ian would fix it for the most part, so yea….he could do this.

 

**

 

Ian was fixing his hair telling him about how wonderful Danny and Clara were. They were about to get married after only dating a year...sounds impulsive. Clara was a Public Defender and Danny surprisingly was a High School principal. Roles seemed reversed. Whatever, he was going to go and have fun. Ian’s friends were his friends, that how relationships worked right? Right. 

 

Finally after what seemed like an eternity Ian stepped out from the bathroom and gave himself a once over in the mirror. 

 

Ian ran his hand through his hair making sure it’s sitting exactly how he wants it, parted with his bangs slicked to the side a few pieces dangling against his forehead. The pieces had to be placed just so or the whole hairdo didn’t work. He looks good. Long sleeve maroon and dark blue striped shirt, dark jeans, and a black leather jacket. When he was satisfied that he looked perfect he checked the time. “Fuck we’re runnin late Sugar. We need to go” On their way to the restaurant he couldn’t help but steal a few glances at his boyfriend. He looks fine as hell. He’s wearing cream pants, white suspenders with contrasting black clips, and a gold and dark blue tie. The blue on his tie matches the blue in his shirt and his eyes. As a couple they were definitely rated a 10. They arrived to the restaurant and walked inside. He searched and saw his friend Danny waving them to their table. 

 

“Ian!” the man called out as they approached the table. So good to see you.” Mickey watched as his boyfriend and his friend gave each other a firm handshake followed by a bear hug and pat on the shoulder. His attention was drawn to the petite women standing behind the man. She was quiet and...she was wearing a collar that said KITTEN. You serious? He wouldn’t be caught dead in his collar, shit he only wore it during sex to make Ian happy.

 

“You remember my fiance Clara don’t you?” The man looked to his side “Say hi Clara”

 

“Hi Ian!” She beamed “Its been ages.” She looked him over “Who’s this yummy treat?” 

 

“Danny, Clara this is my boyfriend Mickey” Mickey’s face almost looked shocked for some reason. “Say hi Mickey”

 

“H..hi” he stammered feeling extremely out of place. Why was this women ok with being treated like a child, and better yet why was Ian talking to him like one? He took in a deep breath and smiled “Nice to meet you.” They sat down at the table and Danny flagged the waiter.

 

“Well have two vodka tonics and a water with lemon”

 

“Sir can I please skip the lemon, you know I don't really like them” Clara replied as she folded the cloth napkin in her lap.

 

“Now Kitten, lemon water is good for you, so drink it.”

 

“Yes sir” she replied without hesitation. What the fuck? Ian would never speak to him like that...so drink it.. so fuck you.

 

“We’ll have two Long Islands” he looked over to boyfriend. “They have the best here” 

 

“I don’t want a Long Island though and don’t order for me. We’ve talked about that” he replied. He looked over at the waiter “Make one of those a jack and coke please” Clara and Danny were staring at him like he'd just sprouted wings. “I just don't like long islands..not what I drink” he defended grabbing the menu.

 

“Yea but it’s what I fuckin ordered” Ian snapped. “Don’t understand why you always gotta be so difficult” he scoffed opening the menu. He just wanted Mickey to try something new for once. 

 

Ian handed the server a $20 and sent him on his way. He forgot sometimes he was supposed to be ID for drinks because Ian always bribed the wait staff. 

 

Clara turned to Ian. “So what the hell Ian? You just disappeared one day. What have you been doing all this time. Everyone’s asking especially your old subs, John, Winter, ..”

 

“Ahem manners Kitten. That's not polite dinner talk” Danny corrected his Fiance.

 

“Sorry sir” she replied “Forgive me Ian but you must tell me what you've been up to and how you met this dashing young man” 

 

“Well Clara for the most part been doin the same shit I always do. Workin and now spending time with my Sugar” he smiled at his boyfriend. “Mickey and I met when he came into my shop for his first tattoo. Knuckle tats that read FUCK U-UP” he laughed affectionately thinking back on that day.  

 

Mickey was sitting there quietly thinking. He was trying not to get caught in his head but that was near impossible. Ian seriously snapped at him in front of his friends. He knows that's not ok so why would he do it?

 

He listened as Ian recalled their time together like he was reading from the pages of a book. It made his heart flutter listening to the affectionate tone in his boyfriends voice. It was nostalgic until Ian messed up the details. He was explaining the first time they went to the Dungeon. He making him sound way too into it when really he was shy and standoffish. He wasn’t an easy catch and Ian seemed to be omitting that details in exchange for the more dirty, private details. “Ok I’m gonna stop you there Gallagher” he said putting his hand up. “First didn't almost faint at the playroom I was just surprised is all, never seen that kinda shit before and you were crazy intense. Second. Don’t lie, it took you at least a month before any of this happened” he gestured around himself with his hand and a flirty smile.

 

Ian let out an uneasy laugh. His friends were watching for his reaction. He used to discipline his subs for less than what Mickey just did. He was envious of them. They had everything specifically written out.They worked and mesh so easily. Him and Mickey… “Sugar don’t interrupt it’s rude. If you want to add something then ask” Danny nodded his head slightly in approval. That tiny bit of affirmation him feel good inside. This is how it should be. This is what he’s used to.

 

Mickey scoffed at his boyfriend in disbelief “Excuse me? You expect me to ask you to talk..for real?” As he was about to speak the server came back with their drinks, he grabbed his and swirled the little red cocktail straw then smiled “You’re outta your fuckin mind Gallagher.”

 

“Gallagher?” Danny scoffed. “I must say Ian, I pegged you for the more traditional type based on your clients talk at the club.” Danny looked over to his Fiance then back over to him. “It’s always nice to have a little fun though, get with someone feisty. Clara loves to be a brat but she knows the consequences. She’s a little masochist though aren’t you Kitten, seeking out punishment from her Master.” Danny rubbed his nose playfully against his Fiance's which made him almost gag. 

 

He thumbed his nose looking at Danny. “Did you just call me a brat?” 

 

“I did. Aren’t you? That’s the only reason to explain your behavior.”

 

“My behavior? The fuck do you know about my behavior? Who the fuck is this clown?” He looked over at Ian “Is this guy for real right now? I’m a fuckin adult.” Plus what was this punishment business?  A sexy spanking or somethin? Ian had covered that in the contract but it was for sex not his fucking behavior. Was this really what he was expecting from him? Ian wanted him to ask to speak, to let him make his choices. Not gonna fuckin happen. 

 

“Then act like it!” Ian scolded Mickey. “Stop being such a brat. My friends didn’t come out to see you act up” he’s really trying to keep his temper in check. It’s not as apparent that their relationship is different than the typical dom/sub relationship. For the most part he’s ok with it. It’s times like this though when his boyfriend is embarrassing him and he can’t do anything that it gets to him. Makes him miss the days when shit was simple. Sub acts up they know the consequences. His boyfriend makes things difficult. The reprimanding aspect is usually more in the bedroom but right now his dom side is screaming at him to punish him. Bend him over his knee. Mickey needs to understand this is not acceptable at all. He loves his Sugar but their relationship is not what he’s used to and in a lot of ways not how it should be.

 

Holy shit ok. What? Was he supposed to be seen not heard is that how this shit went? Really?

 

Mickey sucked in his bottom lip and narrowed his eyes at Ian before returning his attention to the menu. He listened as Ian and his friends talked about the new club owners and how much they missed the old queens who ran it prior. Ian talked so fondly of those days where a prewritten contract and a couple hundred bucks was all someone needed for his time. He almost sounded regretful but Mickey said nothing, just stared at the menu. The spinach artichoke flatbread with a roasted tomato aioli looked good. That and maybe zucchini fries….hm? Let’s be honest here. You’re not fooling anyone Zucchini. 

 

After about 10 minutes the server came back to the table.

 

“Thank you for waiting my name is Brian. What can I get the lovely couple this evening?”

 

Danny grabbed the unopened menu from his Fiance and stacked it on his own. “I’ll have the prime rib medium rare with the sweet potato mash and house salad.”

 

“That comes with a lemon vingegrette.”

 

“Do you have Blue Cheese?”

 

“Yes Sir” Brian looked at Clara. “She’ll have the Salmon...no make that the rosemary chicken instead with rice pilaf and asparagus for the side.” 

 

“Wonderful and for you gentleman” Brian turned to them. “I’ll get the…” he was promptly cut off by his boyfriend and felt a hand squeeze his upper thigh. 

 

“He’ll have filet mignon with garlic mash potatoes and caramelized brussel sprouts. As for me I’ll have chicken piccata with fingerling potatoes and roasted broccoli” Ian smiled and handed Brian their menus. 

 

“Thank you, I’ll go put your order in. Is there anything else I can get for you while you wait?” Brian asked with a overly friendly smile. 

 

“No we’re good thank you” he said. Brian nodded his head and walked away. 

 

“What the hell Ian?” he huffed. “You didn’t even check if that’s what I wanted? I hate brussel sprouts which you would know if you took the time to fuckin ask!” He look over to Clara. “Do you even like Rosemary chicken?”

 

“I do actually” she looked over at Danny. “Sir and I come here quite often I usually get chicken or salmon, whichever he thinks is best.”

 

“Wow” he exclaimed then turned to his boyfriend “Well alright then. By all means Ian  _ Sir _ whatever you think is best then” he said in a mocking tone as he rolled his eyes. 

 

Ian watched as his boyfriend rolled his eyes at him. It was the last straw. “Excuse me” he walked to the bathroom and checked to see if anyone was in there. It’s one of the single bathrooms so nobody will fucking be up in his business. Why the fuck is Mickey acting like this? He’s just trying to take care of him. He fights him on so much it would be nice if for one night if he just let him. He’s being a fucking asshole in front of his friends right now. 

 

Fuck. 

 

He unscrewed his necklace breathing in two spoonfuls of the white powder. He felt some of the agitation slip away. He can’t exactly yell at Mickey in the restaurant and if he did his boyfriend would just yell back. Clara loves that Danny takes care of her. If only his boyfriend shared the same sentiment. He checked himself in the mirror, messing with his hair and making sure there wasn’t any evidence around his nose. Looking just as good as ever. 

 

He walked back over to the table to a very annoyed looking boyfriend and his friends. “Honestly Mickey I know what’s best and sometimes you need to try new stuff. You’ve never been here before” he smiled at Mickey and patted his hand. “Give it a try” he smirked and took a sip of his drink. 

 

He shot Ian a despondent look when he noticed a familiar change in his demeanor. Of fuckin course, why wouldn’t Ian decide to get high right now? After all that seemed to be his answer to everything. Guess the bumps before they left weren’t good enough. He swallowed thickly took a sip of his drink “Feel better now?” 

Ian deadpanned then looked away from his lingering eyes. He was over this night. “Might as well just do your bumps at the table Sir” he continued. “We don’t wanna have you sneakin off to the bathroom all night, miss out on all the fun. 

 

“Shut the fuck up Mickey, it’s none of your damn business.” Ian hissed “If I wanted your fuckin opinion I would ask for it.”

 

“Would you or would you just tell me what to say? Ian rolled his eyes before attacking his long Island. “You know what Gallagher I’m sick of..” He started but was distracted by the whispering coming from across the table. “Got somethin to say over there?” he leaned back in his chair and folded his arms. Danny clicked his tongue is disapproval and shook his head.

 

“What now huh? Did I fuckin speak out of turn?”

 

Danny gave Ian a stern look with a furrowed brow then turned his attention back to him. “You MUST be new to this Mickey because respect is the most important part in a relationship like ours.” He looked at Clara. “I know my Kitten would never dare to bring up such a personal matter in a public place. It’s very unbecoming and quite frankly I’m suprised Ian let’s you...”

 

“Oh? Is that so?” he scoffed because this fuckin guy. “I’m sorry Danny is it? Well  _ Danny _ thank you for the education on my relationship but if you could kindly fuck off that would be great” Danny looked at Ian then too his Fiance then started talking about the fundraiser for his school. Good. Shut the fuck up.

 

He took another sip of his drink as the server returned with their food. He was about to cut into his steak when he decided fuck it. Ian wanted him to be a submissive little bitch and ask his permission to speak, to have his own thoughts then fine. That’s what he’ll get. He sat there while everyone started eating and stared at his plate. Soon eyes were on him again. He smiled with a sardonic look on his face and pushed up his glasses. “I just wanted to wait for you to eat first Ian. Is it ok for me to start  _ Sir _ ?” 

 

Ian cocked his eyebrow at his boyfriend. “Of course Mickey” right when he said that Mickey started cutting into his filet. 

 

“Just wanted to check” he replied taking his first bite. “Seein as you’re the boss and all.” He took another bite of his steak.

 

Damn it.

 

He wished it tasted like leather because it’s not what he would have ordered but fuck it was cooked perfectly. It melted in his mouth like butter and the bacon around it was caramelized perfectly. He reached for his water and paused. “Ian  _ Sir _ can I have a sip of my drink?” 

 

He paused mid bite. “Uh yea Mick go ahead” Mickey grabbed his drink and took a sip. Seriously what is he doing right now? 

 

He sat there quietly eating his steak as Danny continued to talk about his fundraiser. It was weird to think this guy was a principal. He pushed his brussel sprouts around on the plate thinking about the night. When did it turn? Things were fine until they got here and met this other couple and now Ian was acting like what they had wasn’t good enough. He abandoned the sprout, instead taking a bite of his mashed potatoes when he saw Clara staring at him. Ugh he needed a break from everyone’s watchful eye. “Ian  _ Sir _ can I use the restroom? I gotta take a piss.” 

 

He turned his attention away from Danny to Mickey. Why is he asking to go to the restroom? He never has before. “Yes you don’t have to ask me to go to the restroom. Just go” he scoffed and shook his head. 

 

Mickey rubbed at his nose “Thought you wanted a play by play  _ Sir _ , sure you don’t wanna watch, make sure I do it right?”

 

He grit his teeth. Why is Mickey acting like this? It’s just the bathroom. “No I think you’ll manage just fine all by yourself” he turned away from his boyfriend and continued his conversation with his friend. Of course tonight of all night Mickey wants his permission for bullshit things. 

 

He splashed his face and stared at himself in the mirror. This evening was not going the way he thought it would. It was a complete disaster between Ian and his stupid friends. What did Ian exspect really? He was 18 and Southside, he was a fuckin MIlkovich yet Ian thought he would just be molded into what...a robot. Fuck that. Ughh..he breathed in deeply trying to keep his cool. He was one dirty look or shitty comment away from losing his shit. People forget with the glasses and suspenders that he can have his own temper, people meaning Ian. He dried the excess water from his face and exited the room walking back over to the table. He sat down then quickly stood up and leaned against the chair until his boyfriend turned to look up at him. “Yea sorry  _ Sir _ I forgot to ask. Can I sit down?”

 

“Mick sit down” he growled softly. His boyfriend sat down looking pissed. Why the fuck is he pissed? If anything he’s the one who should be upset. Mickey is acting like a fucking child. Asking him permission for every single thing. Come on. Yes, he likes control and taking care of him that’s nice but to go to the bathroom! To take a sip of water! He’s mocking him and he’s only got so much patience left. 

 

“Thank you so much  _ Sir _ ” Mickey replied sitting down. Ian seemed annoyed. Good he should be fuckin annoyed, he was. This whole thing was stupid and he couldn’t understand why it would appeal to anyone. 

 

“So Mickey” Clara said pulling him away from the hamster wheel spinning in his brain. “What do you do for a living? Are you into art like Ian here?”

 

“Actually no I..” he turned to Ian “Is it ok for me to answer her question Ian  _ Sir _ ?” 

 

He sighed deeply turning his attention to his boyfriend. “Yes Mickey you can answer Clara’s question. You can go to the bathroom. You can take a sip of your drink” he glared at Mickey. “I’m over this stupid fuckin game you’re playin. You had your fun now knock it off” 

 

“Oh I’m sorry  _ Sir _ I thought this is what wanted me to be.” He pushed his potatoes with his fork then stared directly into Ians green eyes. “It is isn't it? A submissive little bitch.” He turned to Clara “No offense”

 

“Enough” Danny said setting down his fork and placing his hands on the table. “I expected more from you Ian. You need to get your pet in check, he’s making a scene and he insulted my Clara.”

 

“Fuck you asshole” he jumped up from the table. “Pretty sure she knows what I meant cause I said no offense and I’m not his fuckin pet alright. I’m his boyfriend!” He turned back to Ian. “Right?” 

 

He could feel his blood boil. Boyfriend or no this is fucking ridiculous. “Mickey just stop. Sit the fuck down and finish your fuckin dinner. You’ve made your feelings perfectly clear and we can talk about it later” he glowered at his boyfriend. “But you’re  _ not  _ gonna be rude to my friends, blatantly throw insults at them, and throw a fuckin fit like a brat. Sit down and shut the fuck up” he said lowly through gritted teeth. 

 

“The fuck did you just say to me?” He exclaimed honestly shocked at his boyfriends words. “You know what.. fuck you Gallagher. You think because you’re fuckin older and you think you got your shit together I’m just supposed to bow down to you? Dom or fuckin not doesn’t give you the right to be a complete fuckin asshole, and if I woulda known bein your sub meant not havin a fuckin opinion and being treated like this I woulda never said yes. May work for Clara and Danny but I’m fuckin over it.” He snatched his jacket from the back of his chair almost tipping it over then quickly made his way to the entrance and stepped outside. “Fuckin bullshit” he huffed reaching for his cigarettes.

 

Danny reached out and grabbed Ian’s hand. “It’s ok Ian, the young ones never stay. Especially if they are that feisty.” 

 

Ian took back his hand. “I’ll be back” he jumped up and ran after his boyfriend. He spotted Mickey smoking a cigarette by the curb. “Mickey” his boyfriend ignored him. “For reals Sugar” he grabbed his shoulder turning him around. “What the fucks your problem. Why you actin like such an asshole” he crossed his arms. “You’re being really fuckin rude to my friends” 

 

“Me?” he scoffed “I’m bein rude. What about you Ian. You’re the one trying to make me somethin I’m not. You don’t want a boyfriend do you?” He took a long drag then continued as the smoke floated from his nose. “You want a pet, a yes man. Someone who you can control just fuckin admit it” 

 

“That’s not..” he ran his hand through his hair. “That’s not what these relationships are even about. You’re actin like I didn’t fuckin talk to you about what I wanted in the first place. You’re the one who said yes” He didn’t force Mickey into anything. He chose to do this with him. 

 

“To sex” he snapped a little too loudly causing a couple entering the restaurant to gawk at them. “Keep it movin” he replied giving them a dismissive wave then turning his attention back to his boyfriend. “I didn't know I was signing my fuckin life away with that contract Ian. Thought it was just some kinky bedroom shit but ever since I moved in you’ve been tryin to control me”

 

“You’re bein a bit dramatic don’t you think?” he scoffed. He’s not even as controlling as he could be. He has been making a lot of concessions for Mickey. Other dom/sub relationships are way more strict in almost every aspect he is leanate with his boyfriend. They had rules that turned into soft guidelines except in the bedroom.

 

“Dramatic?” The way this was going he sounded like a fucking parrot but Ian was saying stupid shit. “You think I’m being dramatic? You don't see a fuckin problem with how you talked to me in there? You told me to behave Ian, what the actual fuck man?”

 

“Yea cause you were bein an asshole, makin a fuckin scene. Obviously you couldn’t get yourself under control so I needed to do it for you!” he shouted before looking around where they were and taking a deep breath. “Mickey this isn’t just about control alright it’s about trust. This whole thing starts with fuckin trust. Trustin I’ll take care of you, that I won’t push you to do anything your uncomfortable with and talkin if it does, trust that I have only your best interest at heart. I don’t get why you can’t..” 

 

“Why can’t I be a fuckin zombie, why can’t I just listen and be a good little sub, that what you wanna say?” 

 

“You know maybe” he said putting his hands on his hips. “Sometimes it would be easier. Don’t gotta be a fuckin zombie but if you were a little more fuckin submissive and just let me take care of shit, that would be fuckin nice. But no you almost push back on fuckin everything, especially recently. For fuckin tryin this you’re doin a shit job” 

 

“How's bossin me around like some bitch taking care of me? You know what on second thought don’t answer. I’m done. I’m done with this disaster of a dinner and this poor excuse for a conversation. I’m fuckin done.” He pulled out his cellphone and scrolled through his screen for the UBER app. 

 

“What the fuck are you doin?” he asked trying see what was sooo important on Mickey’s phone. “UBER? You don’t need a fuckin UBER. Let me pay the check and I’ll take you home?” 

 

“Yea I’d rather not” he replied as he submitted his request. 4 minutes, not bad. “I don’t need you to take me I’m content with the UBER, why don’t you go finish dinner with your besties and leave me the fuck alone” 

 

“Jesus Mickey stop bein so fuckin difficult. It’ll take me two minutes. I’ll go pay the stupid check then I’m taking you home. We can talk more about this when we get there” he said firmly not leaving room for discussion. 

 

Shortly after his boyfriend spoke that UBER pulled up to the sidewalk he pulled open the door and then turned to look at his boyfriend once more. “You know what Ian you can’t tell me what to do, you’re not the fuckin boss of me. This shit right here is exactly why I’m leaving!” With that he slammed the door and sat down inside.He pulled out his phone hoping Mandy was home.

 

*****

Mandy sat waiting for her brother. Mickey had texted her asking if she was home and he was lucky cause she had just got back from her friends. Her and Mickey had a decent relationship but they don’t usually just chill. An UBER showed up in front of their house and her brother got out. It was weird. Where the fuck was Ian? 

 

“Hey Mick what’s up?” 

 

“Beer and a joint stat” he huffed pushing past his sister into the house. Looked like it was just them thank god. He plopped down on the couch taking the beer from his sisters hand and took a sip welcoming the frothy brew. He leaned back against the seat and rubbed his nose with his knuckle, telling himself over and over to keep it together. “I don’t think I can do this anymore Mandy. Think maybe I’m in over my head.”

 

“Over your head in what?” she sat down lighting a joint taking a drag passing it to Mickey. “What happened?” she took a sip of her beer. 

 

“It’s Ian.” He ran his hand through his hair trying to think of how to best approach the subject. As much as she pried he had been able to keep the more delicate parts of his relationship private. He needed someone to talk to though and Mandy was his go to. “He’s into some shit I thought I was cool with but the longer we’re together the more intense it gets you know.. I don’t know” he sighed. 

 

“What kinda shit? Like illegal shit?” She took a sip of her beer eyeing her brother. He seems really bothered by all this. “You know our fuckin family is kinda involved in illegal shit right?” She joked. Mickey didn’t even crack a smile. “You gonna tell me what the fuck you’re talkin about?”

 

“Don’t say a fuckin word to anyone got it?”

 

“Damn what’d you get yourself into?” She laughed but Mickey was stone faced. “Ok ok I won’t fuckin tell anyone” she made a show of locking her lips and throwing away the key. 

 

“BDSM” he said quietly. Mandy looked at him with confusion as she twirled her hair in her fingers. He rubbed his forehead in frustration “You know like that stupid fuckin movie you love so much.. 50 shades of bullshit..? Get it?” 

 

“Holy shit” she laughed but quickly covered it up. “Like chains and whips excite you kinda thing?” she paused and narrowed her eyes in thought. “So what’s wrong? You fuckin hate it or somethin?”

 

“Actually” he felt his cheeks getting hot. “The sex is great ok. Fuckin fantastic to be honest, it’s more this Dom thing. It started out as just you know listenin in the bedroom and shit but now it's like if he says jump I should say how fuckin high.” He shook his head slightly and rubbed at his nose. “He tells me I don’t have to so shit i’m uncomfortable with but then it’s like I can’t say no ever, he just doesn’t take that as an answer.  I don't do that type of shit Mandy. I ain't gonna let him boss me around and treat me like a child, not anymore.” 

 

“That’s bullshit. Why the fuck did he think you’d wanna do that?” she scrunched up her brow. Has Ian ever met her brother? He barely listen to their older brothers who could totally kick their asses. “So what do you think you’re gonna do?”

 

“Dunno, leave I guess. What choice do I have? He’s really into this BDSM things so why would he wanna be with me when he could find the perfect little sub? I’m never gonna be what he wants Mandy.” 

 

“Have you even asked if he would try a regular relationship?” she took a hit from the joint. 

 

He reached out and grabbed the joint from his sister thinking over the question. That had occurred to him but Ian made it clear this was his lifestyle from the start. he wasn’t going to change for him… would he? Would it even be fair to ask? Ian asked him to try his way so yea..it would be fair. “You think he would?” 

 

“There no harm in fuckin askin right?” she said shrugging. “Why not try?” 

 

“I mean it’s not like it’s a lot to ask” He took a sip of his beer then looked at his phone. Two missed calls and 1 message. Fuck. “What if he says no though? We fuckin live together Mandy” he circled his finger around the mouth of his beer. “I really like him. He’s usually really sweet and he’s older and hot I just..” 

 

“He may be hot, like really fuckin hot, like how the fuck did you land someone so that fuckin..” 

 

“Mandy” he snapped. “You were sayin” 

 

“He may be hot but that can’t be the only reason you’re with him. He’s your first boyfriend” she said sipping her beer. “They’re always the hardest to leave, and a bitch to get over. But Mickey if he only wants you if you’re livin that lifestyle” she looked away and then back at him shrugging her shoulder. “Seems to me he loves that lifestyle not you. Anyone can step in as a sub. He has to like you. If he doesn’t what’s the fuckin point in stayin?” 

 

“God damn it Mandy, thanks for that” he sighed standing up from the couch. That was what he trying not to admit...how replaceable he was. “This is it then isn’t it? I know it Mands. I’m gonna tell him how I feel and he’s gonna break up with me.” 

 

“You don’t know that’s what’s gonna happen yet. I see the way he looks at you.”

 

“Yea like I’m a five course meal” he laughed pulling out his phone “He can get really fuckin intense with those eyes.”

 

“Well I think he loves you and you should think before you do anything drastic.”

 

“You just told me to break up with him before he breaks up with me” He rubbed at his forehead with his fingers in frustration.”

 

“Will you men ever learn to listen?” she mused. “That’s not what I said and you know it.”

 

“Whatever the UBER is here.” He walked over to the door and turned to sister as he opened it. “I gotta go do whatever the fuck I’m supposed to do now so i’ll catch you later.”

 

******

Ian walked into their apartment and threw his keys on the table. Well that happened. Mickey threw a fit over stupid shit then stormed off. He knows how he is. He threw all his cards on the table and Mickey still said yes. It’s not his fault his boyfriend didn’t understand. He shoulda fucking asked. He sat down on the couch running his hands down his face. This is bullshit. He doesn’t even fucking date. Mickey is the first time he tried for any type of long term relationship. Doesn’t his boyfriend get that? He is trying to make this work, follow the contract, read the rules, do what he’s supposed to fucking do! Mickey was fine with it. He seemed happy then all of a sudden he hates it. What the fuck? “Jesus” he sighed running his hand through his hair. Fuck. He needed a pick me up. He grabbed his stash and as he breathed in a few lines he felt better. This was gonna work. He just had to remind Mickey this is how things are. That he likes being his sub. Show him the good sides so he’ll realize there isn’t all the bad he’s made up in his head. He likes when he fucks him. Maybe when his boyfriend gets home he’ll grab him and fuck him hard. Remind him he likes when he’s his dom. Make him scream Daddy and he’ll get it. That’s exactly what he’s gonna do. Your sub’s having doubt you remind them they’re pointless. That they just need to let them take care of them. That’s what Daddy’s do. Yea that’s what he’s gonna do. They’ll be fine. 

 

Mickey stepped out of the car and stared up at the apartment. Fuck what was he supposed to say? He didn’t want to hurt Ian but he didn’t want to do this bdsm thing anymore, he just wanted Ian. Would Ian want him?  He unlocked the apartment door with his code then decided on the stairs. Yea it was a hefty walk but it gave him time to think about things more. Why did it have to change? Why couldn’t they just have a little extra fun in the bedroom then go on like everyone else? 

 

Fuck...He would just be honest, tell Ian how he felt and pray that the older man didn’t send him on his way. When he reached their level he walked into the hall and over to the apartment. He could hear music from behind the door so he knew Ian was home. He pushed open the door and walked inside to see Ian leaning back on the couch staring at the wall. His eyes immediately looked towards the table to see his boyfriends stash and several neatly cut lines. He not so gently closed the door feeling more and more defeated the longer he stood there. “So more coke huh?” He walked over to his boyfriend and stood in front of the tv. “We get into a fight and your answer is to come home and get high? Shoulda known” He crossed his arms and leaned back against the TV stand. “That shit’s gonna ruin you one day” he said softly as his fingers curled anxiously around the bottom of his suspenders. 

 

“Don’t look so upset Sugar” he said sauntering over to Mickey. He took one of his hands abruptly pulling him and pushing him against the wall. “Let me make you feel better” he purred leaning in and kissing down his jaw. He heard his boyfriend gasp when he ran his hand down to squeeze his ass. 

 

Fuck Ian was too sexy, he had a way about him that rendered him powerless but not this time.. he had to do this. He reached down and grabbed his boyfriends hand “Ian” he paused and took a deep breath “Look.. we uh..we need to talk.”

 

He groaned softly pulling back. “Fine what’d you wanna talk about” he sighed. 

 

Mickey rubbed his nose then pushed up his glasses with his knuckle. “I dont wanna do this anymore” he said quietly. “Don’t wanna be your pet or sub or whatever you wanna fuckin call it. It's just not my thing.” 

 

He put his hands on his hips and bunched up his brow. This came out of fucking nowhere. “So what, we have one fight and you’re done with me?” it doesn’t make sense. Couples fight right? They don’t just break up cause of one misunderstanding..or maybe they do. What the fuck does he know? This is his first try at an actual relationship. 

 

“No” he shouted walking up to Ian “I didn't say that. I'm not… it’s the dom thing Ian. The whole bdsm thing. I...I don’t wanna do that..not us. I just want to be with Ian Gallagher, the cocky tattoo artist” he smiled weakly “N..not Ian Gallagher the Dom..” fuck why was he so nervous? He was was stammering and his palms were sweaty. This was it… there was no going back. 

 

“But that’s who I am Mickey. I told you that before we started this relationship” he ran his hand through his hair in frustration. “Both the tattoo artist and the dom are me. They’re kinda a package deal. Did you just decide you hated it today or…” if he was having doubt or even didn’t like certain things he shoulda been honest. He can’t try to fix anything if he doesn’t fucking know! He kinda had the vibe his boyfriend was having some difficulties but not that he outright was sick of it. 

 

“I started hatin it as soon as it left the bedroom Ian so yea guess it’s been awhile” he replied. “It might be what you like but I don’t think it’s who you are.. not really. I know it’s not who I am. I’m not cut out for this lifestyle. I’m not a submissive person at all, not gonna be your fuckin pet and that’s what you really want isn't it?” Ian reached for his pack on the table and lit up a cigarette anxiously tapping his fingers on the table as he smoked. He tried to get the man to look him in the eyes but his focus stayed glued to one spot on the wall and he remained silent as he took in another drag “Fuckin say somethin” he snapped, his voice cracking just the slightest bit from the shards of honesty in his throat. “I’m never gonna be like that Ian, NEVER.”  

 

He was over this conversation. If Mickey’s gonna break up with him be better just fucking do it and get it over with. He took another drag from his cigarette and blew the smoke through his nose. He turned his head looking at his boyfriend. “Yea Mickey you said that, that you aren’t submissive. And that you hate this lifestyle. And you don’t like that I’m a dom” he stood up and started slowly pacing back and forth. “And, and, and, and” he stopped and lock eyes with Mickey. “You didn’t even fuckin talk to me. How the fuck am I supposed to know any of this shit. Now it’s been months wasted on somethin you fuckin hate” 

 

“Are you serious Ian?” He snapped and rubbed his nose. How could he make the shit more obvious? He’d made it clear in the moment plenty of times how he felt. What, did Ian need him to hold up a neon sign saying  **IM UNCOMFORTABLE** ? 

“I fuckin tell you all the time I don't like bein bossed around. Like tonight you know not to order shit for me cause every time you do I get upset but you do it anyway or when we go somewhere you always want me to do what you want, talk how you want, and if I do say no you tell me to do it anyway. Sayin no should be the fuckin hint I don't want to do it! That’s me communicatin with you!” Fuck he was getting angry. He didn't want Ian to break up with him but his boyfriends blindness to his discomfort was fueling a fire. He walked over to Ian and snatched the smoke from his hand and took a long drag “I don’t...I just want us to be a normal couple. Is that so fuckin hard?” 

 

“Yea it’s fuckin hard. I barely know how to be in a fuckin relationship like this” he pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. “So you’re over this relationship” he took a deep breath and just deflated. He can’t do a normal relationship. He’s just gonna fuck it up. He doesn’t wanna lose Mickey but it’s probably better for him anyway. The kid’s only 18. He’s his first boyfriend and obviously he did it all wrong. “I’m just gonna fuck up a ‘normal’ relationship. Might as well skip to the end” 

 

No this is not what he wanted! He wanted Ian. “So that’s it huh? I don’t wanna be your fuckin puppet anymore so your just sayin fuck it. All this time, the things you said. Now they don’t mean shit?” He walked over to the kitchen and leaned against the counter trying to hide the fact his eyes were watering. Ian breaking up with him. “Really? I thought…” he dug his palms into his eyes. Get it together Milkovich. “Well I guess I thought this shit meant more to you, that I meant more to you but your ready to fuckin call it quits so apparently I was wrong.” Fuck fuck FUCK. “I thought… I mean..” hold it together damn it. “Is this it then? You don’t wanna be with me anymore?”

 

“Jesus I don’t fuckin know” he sighed plopping onto the couch. He ran his hands down his face. This was way more than he planned on dealing with. One of the reasons he didn’t do relationships. Then one day this kid came into his tattoo shop changing everything. He laid his head on the back of the couch staring at the ceiling. “I just don’t fuckin know. I don’t wanna lose you but I don’t wanna hurt you. I feel like whether we try the normal thing or not I’m just gonna end up doin both” he squeezed his eyes shut not wanting to see Mickey’s sad expression playing behind them. He could really go for a bump right now but that would probably just piss Mickey off more. 

 

“You don’t know?” he repeated. “It's not that hard Ian.” He walked over to the couch where Ian was sitting. “Either you do or you don’t.” 

 

He sat up at looked at his boyfriend. He doesn’t wanna lose Mickey. He bent forward and did two quick lines off the table. Fuck it. “Let's do it” he said smirking at Mickey. He can try. “I’m probably gonna fuck it up but I don’t wanna lose you, so fuck it let’s try” he chuckled at the whole thing. He’s gonna try a non bdsm relationship. How the fuck is he gonna do this...

 

Did he just...yea he did. Fucking coke! Ian couldn’t seemed to function without his precious white powder. He had to be high to be able to give him an answer...to want to be with him. “Wow” he stood up from the couch and walked back over to the kitchen wall. “I’m really fuckin glad your stupid drugs could convince you to be with me” he scoffed. He was partly telling the truth if he was being honest. Did it hurt Ian had to be high to answer his question? Yes. Was it worth it to be with him? Yes. His heart hurt though.  For the first time since they started seeing each other he wondered if Ian really wanted to be with him. “Thanks I guess” he said softly not knowing what to do or say from here. The wall felt like the only support he had and even though he was relieved they weren’t breaking up he still felt slightly needy so he went silent and chose to make the wall his home and see what Ian planned to do next.

 

“Hey no” he said walking over to Mickey. He cupped his face in his hands forcing him to look at him. “I wanted to be with you alright. That wasn’t the issue” he dropped one hand but still cupped his cheek with the other. He kissed him softly. “I want you” he stepped back and grabbed Mickey’s hand. “Let’s go to bed” 

 

He started to follow his boyfriend but something was eating at him. The fucking coke. Ian might say he wanted to be with him but it took two lines of cocaine to get his answer. He just thought Ian would fight harder, not go straight to breaking up. He certainly didn’t think he would do some blow and be like fuck it. He actually said fuck it. This was the fate of their relationship and he was treating it like some trivial decision like where to go for dinner.. Fuck it… come the fuck on.

He was hurt and as soft and alluring as Ian’s touch was, no matter how much he craved it ..he couldn’t. The last thing he wanted was to have sex right now. Ian was high which was almost the usual but in this moment the circumstance around it was different. He couldn’t look into those dialated green eyes and pretend this conversation didn’t happen, just fuck and make it all better like his boyfriend clearly wanted to do. He wanted to but he couldn’t make his legs keep walking. He stopped at the bedroom door and reached behind him scratching his neck nervously “I think I’m gonna take the couch tonight.” He pulled his hand from Ian’s and shoved it in his pockets.  Ian’s eyes widened “It’s okay” he said trying to reassure his boyfriend. “Just go ahead and I’ll see you in the mornin.” 

 

Wait what? He said yes to trying what he wants and now he wants to sleep on the couch. Why? He should be happy and want to be around him. It seems to be the exact opposite. This is the time when they’re supposed to kiss and make up. “Come on why? Just come to bed” 

 

“No Ian.” He walked over to the couch and sat down. “I need..I..” Fuck he didn’t want to sound like a chick. He needed to take it all in. That talk was a rollercoaster of emotions and he needed to clear his head. He needed to remind himself the man in front of him really wanted to be with him Mickey Milkovich not the idea of him, of what he wished he would be. “I’m gonna sleep here.”

 

This is ridiculous. “Why fuckin sleep on the couch when you have a perfectly good bed? Plus I’m gonna be in there and I want you there too” he straightened up and locked eyes with his boyfriend. “Come to bed” 

 

He rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh “You can’t tell me what to do anymore Ian. I’m an adult and I’m sleepin on this fuckin couch” 

 

He clenched up his fist trying to not lose his shit. It’s only been fucking five minutes and he’s already having trouble with this whole normal thing. If it’s just gonna consist of Mickey fighting him on everything then it’s not gonna fucking work. He stared down his boyfriend trying to give him the chance to change his mind. He only sat on the couch looking like he had no intentions of moving. Fine fuck this. He turned around walking into their room slamming the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok... wow right? That was intense.
> 
> So first and foremost we DO NOT want to offend anyone with our story. We have no issue with BDSM at all these are strictly Mickey's feeling towards it. What can we say, he can't be tamed. So it was either take out the BDSM concept or scrap the story. We had decided the former because we started with this picture in our head but it just never came to fruition, we learned it was a bit too intimidating for our blood and no matter what we did it just didn't leave us feeling confident. I for one can't write something I don't feel confident in. That's when we realized drama is more our thing anyways so please give it a chance, we put too much effort into it to just toss it aside so this was our option. If you don't want to continue the story we understand but we are moving along into a angsty/fluffy area and I think at least most of you will enjoy. Thank you for reading and we hope to get your comments and kudos on the rest of this journey because it will be a bumpy one. XOXO
> 
> PS Gallavich is always endgame , there will be a happy ending <3

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @Noel_is_King or prompt me on Tumblr @aromance91
> 
> Xoxoxo


End file.
